


We Still Don't Know The Name of The Flame We Saw That Day

by Rietto



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Asch is Luke, Asch is broken, Asch is confused, At times he has no doubt he's haunted, Everyone thinks there's another crisis, Future AU, Gen, Luke is nameless, Or is there?, Some other times he thinks he's hallucinating, There isn't, inspired by Anohana, luke is a ghost, not completely, that last fight in Eldrant hasn't fixed him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Rietto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which in N.D. 2021, Luke found himself haunted by the ghost of his replica.</p><p>A what-if situation in which Asch is the one who returns home, and for the sake of things he assumes his old role as 'Luke' again, but obviously it feels weird and wrong because well, he hasn't been that person for ten years (seven consciously, but whatever), and then the others make things worse by starting to forget that he was once replaced by a replica, and then the worst happen.<br/>Which was said replica appearing and being insufferable with his depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

That day three years ago, surely my replica promised something to everyone.

Thinking back, there were lots of promises made. By me, by that idiot, by everyone. Promises and oaths. Known and in secrecy. Towards others and towards ourselves.

Many were made, and many were broken.

Whether it's because of the one who made them couldn't fulfill it anymore because of some unknown reasons, or because they forgot about it, or because of other many possible reasons I couldn't list them all, not many promises ended up kept.

I never liked breaking promises. It leaves bad taste in my mouth. Perhaps it relates to the fact that long ago Natalia once taught me about this old tradition that's been ancient even when Ancient Ispanian was spoken, the one about having to swallow a thousand needles if one breaks a promise.

She didn't mention what would happen if one chose not to, but the way she said it it seemed like what I experienced during the seven years in the Order could be seem as holiday.

She was that scary.

I wonder if she told the same story to him.

He surely promised them after all. Even though he knew of his doomed fate, he promised them. Just so that they could leave him to do his duty.

"Hey, Luke? What's your plan for today? Are you going to keep studying like this? Hey, I know it's your day-off, and you can do whatever you want, and catching up is really good thing, but you need to work out too! You need sunlight or you won't grow taller!"

Perhaps that's why this dreck is here now.

"Or maybe I'm just too stressed…"

Or maybe he's just my imagination. Maybe it's just the heat getting into me.

Maybe he's not really here.

He's not really sitting next to me, continuously poking me and all in all being an annoying bastard which only I could see. And hear.

Or maybe this is side effect of fomicry.

Jade had told me the complete theory (damn that Spinoza for not being clear), but maybe even if the originals are the ones who's alive at the end, maybe the replicas aren't really dead and merge to their originals this way.

What wouldn't I give for a meeting with another perfectly replicated person right now…

"All the more reason to go out! Come on, I'm sure after a bit of work out you'll feel good again! I know, how about going to the Colosseum and-"

He went on and on.

After exactly thirty seconds, I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"I know I was the one who pester you to go out but… Why are we riding the ferry again?"

He asked after few hours and Baticul was no longer on sight.

Because the sailors seemed to have their eyes locked on me, occasionally glancing towards me, I decided to not deign him with an answer.

Not that I ever responded to him anyway.

The maids or anyone would start rumor if I started answering to someone who's invisible and can't be heard by anyone else.

"Luke? Hey come on! At least give me some clue! Why do you want to go to Sheridan? And without telling anyone at that… Father and Natalia will be mad later, you know? If you whisper maybe they wouldn't notice… oh, I know! Try to talk to me with… whatever it is you used to do so that I can hear you in my head."

I couldn't tell him that now we're not connected again, so no, I couldn't do that even if the thought of him clutching his head in pain is very tempting.

I tried giving him a glare, and far behind him, a sailor yelped and ran away.

The idiot tilted his head and smiled innocently, oblivious of the damage just done to the innocent person.

"I'll be fine with little pain, you know?"

I averted my gaze towards the ocean again, leaning on the rail on the deck.

If only I could beat him up again…

Without a sound. Without attracting attention.

Or at least without being questioned and starting some weird rumor about one of Kimlascan future rulers is mad.

… although there's a chance that I am mad.

It can't be helped, ever since I 'return' home, I'm never really by myself with the maids and guards and how surprisingly thin the walls are. To build up a good image, like every other nobles, I had to keep things to myself. It can build up stress. Natalia also discouraged me going to blow off steam by killing monster (Behemoth still haunts the marsh and it's high time someone do something about it) because as she put it, I can't ever stop myself and she wasn't sure anyone would dare to even if I was to go with some random people available.

I tried to say that I would never cause another Akzeriuth, but she wouldn't listen.

So she said in the end, with authority as the princess, not as my childhood friend and fiancee, "Luke, don't go monster hunting without me present."

And I can't possibly take her on monster hunting on her day off, not if it means putting her in danger.

And the place the replica suggested earlier, the Colosseum, has 'no killing' policy, which I'm not sure I can uphold since I want to relief my stress. I'm different with the replica this way. He just like fighting as sport. I'm wired to kill.

It's hard to change that. Not impossible like Natalia had said, but I don't want to take my chances.

Natalia's fiancee can't be a murderer.

Even if he already has that image from the carnage he had caused.

"… Luke? Hey, are you okay?"

The replica placed his hand on my shoulder, and I glanced at him unconsciously. He seemed genuinely worried when he asked that.

"How about going to the cabin? The wind is getting strong and… well… your eyes are…"

"…"

"You know… a bit red… and moist… and…"

And it marks the first words I said to him.

"I don't cry."

* * *

I did go to my cabin after that.

The replica followed me uncertainly, I could tell from the sound of his footsteps. I slammed the door shut before he could enter, and locked it for good measure.

I found out that for some reason he can't go through walls, he's like regular people but invisible and can't be heard, so he never follows me if I lock my room. Although I can't exactly stay inside forever, I have obligations and duties and whatnots. Each morning feels so dreadful since I found out about him.

I thought I was just tired. I saw double. A lot of possible explanations as to why I could see another me following me around popped into my mind that day when I started seeing him.

When he wouldn't disappear even after a long sleep, and started talking…

Everyday's been felt like a living nightmare.

Not that my life can be qualified as nice since the beginning.

"Luke? Hey, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I just… I'm sorry…"

From the sound of it, apparently he slid down to sit with his back against the wall on the hallway.

And I ignored him.

I couldn't exactly respond with sailors being on the other side of the thin wall. I could hear them talking, so I have no doubt that they'd be able to hear anything I said.

Even a whisper.

At least I tried to think that way as I ignored the faint sobbing sound probably only I could hear and merely lied on the bunk and stared at the ceiling.

But it was few hours ago.

It's been quiet for a while now, besides the sound of sailors doing their work and sea waves.

It's hard to sleep, I'm a light-sleeper, but it feels nice being alone like this in a closed space with the sound of people working echoing.

It's familiar.

Feeling the world continues to go around without a hitch even without me despite all of the promises and duties and obligation and whatnots… I remember a time when I hate the feeling, but as time goes on, I found that kind of feeling somewhat comfortable.

Peaceful. Relaxing.

I like it better than complete silence.

Ever since I 'return' I haven't been able to feel it.

There's been so many things need to be done, and lots of things I need to catch up to, that I can only rest at night when the working sound is no more. And even if I'm on my own when I'm working, it's not relaxing at all when you know that if you mess up the fate of thousands of people are at risk.

I seem to recall that the replica doesn't like being alone. Sound seem to not matter.

Although I figured he hates it more when he can hear people doing their things.

Probably because it gives him stupid ideas.

Now that no one can hear nor see him, and is technically in a closed up space, I wonder if he's thinking up stupid things too.

"… what is wrong with me?"

To wonder about him like this…

Even though usually I'd be able to clear up my mind, making it empty, why can't I stop thinking about him?

As I was pondering on that, I heard the sailors talking about nearing the dock, so I stretched and fixed my clothing, and went out of the room.

The replica was looking out of the window, and hearing my door being opened he turned and smiled at me.

"Luke, I saw Albiore earlier! Look, it made a cloud trail!"

He said cheerfully, as always.

Even though his eyes seemed a bit swollen, he still smiled like always.

* * *

I left port as soon as possible after docking.

"Luke! You can't do this! I mean, you need to pack up first! Gels, and stuffs! Don't be reckless!"

I ignored him for the moment and headed towards the opposite of the town.

"Uhm, Luke? Sheridan is the other way, you know? Where are we going?"

I hissed, hopping he'd get the message and shut the hell up.

People hearing me talking to no one is one thing, attracting monsters by yelling at the idiot is another.

Surprisingly, he did. Until we reached the highland, he didn't say another word. Seeing a bird monster in the distance seemed to drain the color from his face.

"Luke? You're not… you're not hunting, right? I mean, I know you're stressed, but remember what Natalia sa-"

I looked around, ignoring him and scanned the surrounding. The bird monster had disappeared, and no monster can be seen. The sound of wind filled my ears so loud that I doubt I'd attract monsters even if I scream on top of my lungs.

"Why are you here?!"

"Ahaha… why, well, I followed you here, so-"

"Not that, you… Ugh, you idiot! I mean, why are you haunting me like this?! You are dead!"

He seemed taken aback for a moment before rubbing his cheek and laughing sheepishly.

"I don't know?"

It somehow came out like a question.

"I mean… when I realized it, I was already in the manor, and I noticed you are the only one who can see and hear me, so… Well, I just… follow you? I mean, I don't know what else I should do..."

Hearing that, I suddenly felt faint. Involuntarily, I sighed into my hand.

"But, you know... since I'm like a ghost now, I'm basically like Sword Dancer, right? Don't you think that maybe I have... a wish, or something?"

He said finally, uncertainly, which prompted me to look at him through my fingers.

He was smiling sheepishly, looking quite unsure about his own situation.

Considering that he's an idiot, he probably really was.

"... And?"

"Eh? Ah... and... and maybe if you make it happen... I'll be able to go to fonbelt?"

"I get that, dreck. So what do you want?!"

He yelped involuntarily, and then looked to his side, obviously in attempt to avoid eye contact.

"... I... I have no idea...?"

Typical. Expected.

After letting out a cry of frustration, I left the highland. The idiot followed me while keep on muttering sorry over and over again, in which I ignored.

I have to find Ginji as soon as possible.

 


	2. Day 2

"Ginji, I need to get to Grand Chokmah."

The white haired pilot blinked at my request, still drowsy from the look of it. The residents of Sheridan don't have fixed sleep schedule, most of them prefer to abandon sleep in favor to finishing a project as quickly as possible and sleep away the fatigue after said project is done, so the sight of him still in pajamas even though it's noon wasn't that surprising.

I've seen worse. Once, he flew me around the world without sleep for five whole days, and when I said 'I'd be here for long to look for information,' he just smiled, heads to the inn without a word, and collapsed. I finished researching two days later, and he was still asleep like a log.

His dirty pilot jacket was covered with filth from plane maintenance and he smelled of sweat, but still he's not bothered at all.

I almost thought that he's dead, if not for the faint movement of his chest.

At least now he had some sense to get clean first.

It's not like I was the one who woke him up anyway. Aston did. And the old man was also the one who dragged him down to the hall before going to his workshop.

Something about working on a design for Malkuth or something.

"Uhm, good morning?"

"Yes, good morning. Albiore. Grand Chokmah.  _Now_. Emergency."

He rubbed the back of his head and hummed like he was considering something, all the while stifling a yawn.

"I'd love to pilot for you like old times, Luke, but... I can't. There's no plane to pilot, you see. My sister is using it at the moment and I don't know when she'll be back."

Damn it. The dreck did mention he saw Albiore in the ferry earlier. Didn't mention which direction it's going though.

"What about your plane?"

"Well, you remember the crash you made me do three years ago so that she wouldn't have to? Yeah, with Akzeriuth gone, some essential materials needed to fix it is not available anymore. So, only one Albiore available since then. Sure she lets me ride it every now and then, but-"

"Where's she going to?"

"Ah, funny thing. I think Aston asked her to ask someone about the design he's supposed to work with, and I think Guy was the one who made the design?"

So she's heading to Grand Chokmah.

Damn what bad luck...

"Fine. Thanks."

I whirled around and decided on using plan B, which had popped into my mind almost instantly.

"... Ginji."

The replica murmured his name like he's not believing what he's seeing, his lips slightly curved into a smile. I walked past him, bumping his shoulder, and headed for the door, I needed to secure a ticket to Daath as soon as possible.

"Luke?"

Ginji called suddenly when I was just about to open the door out of the hall and I looked back to the still sleepy looking pilot.

"Hey, I'm really sorry okay? After you saved my life and all... I dreamed about the time I saw you fighting the big monster in the highland and-"

"I didn't."

"Eh?"

The replica seemed pale, and frozen in spot. He tried to look at my face, but apparently couldn't.

"But I was so sure you did... I mean, you beat the big dino looking monster too... In less than ten minutes even. It was with Guy and Te-"

"It wasn't me."

"But-"

"I'm leaving."

That's how my meeting with Ginji went down.

* * *

Before I return to the port, I went and bought some provisions for the travel. Some gels, some bottles, the necessities. I'd probably have to stay in Daath too, so I went to the nearest authority and asked them to send a message to Natalia since I'll be away longer than I thought I would.

_'There's problem I need to discuss with Jade. Don't worry. Will avoid monsters. Will be back as soon as possible.'_

The replica meekly suggested that I send one to Father too, but whatever. It's not like he'll miss me or stuffs. He's too busy to care. Always has been.

"Luke? Uhm, it's pass noon already... You haven't eaten anything since yesterday lunch so... Before going to the port how about stopping in a bar and get something? Please?"

He asked me when I was exiting the town, and I answered him by swallowing a lemon gel.

"It's not good for you. You need proper nutrition, Luke..."

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said shut up, you dreck!"

I whirled around and glared at him. He flinched visibly and seemed hurt, but he was the least of my concern. People were looking at me with wide eyes for my sudden outburst.

Great. Just what I needed.

* * *

The trip to Daath was rather quiet.

Probably because I decided to lock myself in the cabin the whole trip to Daath. The distance to Daath Port is closer than to Baticul, so I'll probably arrive there before midnight. Which means, I'd have to stay in Daath until tomorrow.

Actually, I could just wait in the port, but I might as well go to the cathedral and check the library if hallucinating is a seventh fonist thing. It won't hurt to look.

The road will probably be dangerous, it's nighttime after all, but I got Key of Lorelei, and enough gels and bottles just in case. Sorry to Natalia, I don't think I'll be able to avoid all of the monsters.

Or the bandits.

Well, no matter.

They should know who I am anyway with one look. There shouldn't be anyone else who has red hair and green eyes like mine who's around my age. At least, not anymore. If they know what's good for them, they'd avoid me like plague.

Unless if someone decided to be stupid and made another replica of me.

But that's unlikely, I'd feel some adverse effect if that's the case.

I was lucky ten years ago. I don't think I can be that lucky again. I'm sure if someone decided to replicate me, I'd drop dead in an instant.

Outside, there's storm.

The ferry is rocking so bad, I'm glad I didn't eat anything. If I did, high chance I'd throw up already.

Outside, I could hear the replica making noises with each rocking, his body bumping with the walls a lot and he yelped and whimper undoubtedly in pain.

It's getting annoying.

All of the sailors were in deck, trying to keep the ferry afloat, so there should be no one around.

I opened the door and glared down at his pathetic figure.

He was rubbing his bruised arms and he looked up to me with big green moist eyes.

"... Get in."

He blinked in surprise before smiling and standing up abruptly, only to fall back down again because of another rocking of the ferry.

"Uhm, tha-thanks," he said as he settled in a bolted chair, his hands still rubbing the bruises in his arms. Noticing that I'm watching him do that, he stopped and clenched them into fists on top of the table.

"I'm okay! I think... It doesn't hurt!"

He tried to say, again with his smile although this time is a bit strained, even though I didn't say anything.

Like I would even ask if he's hurt... I couldn't care less about him. And now he's just my hallucination.

With a sigh, I gave him some apple gels.

"Do-don't! It's for the trip to Daath and-"

"Shut up and eat, or I'll shove this down your throat."

With a wince, he complied. He took the gels from the table and gulped them down in one go.

The bruise disappeared in an instant and he smiled gratefully.

"Be quiet or I'll throw you off board."

"Yes!"

He responded gleefully, and his smiling face was the last thing I saw before I went to bed. I couldn't sleep as all last night, and I need to be alert for the road to Daath later.

Perhaps the lack of sleep clouded my mind too.

It wasn't until later that I realized that I just feed my replica, and the food I gave him really did vanish.

The replica couldn't be my hallucination.

 


	3. Day 3 - 1

We arrived later than expected, probably because of the storm. When the replica woke me up as the ferry was docking, it was already couple of hours after midnight.

The replica's hand was still couple of inches away from my skin when I opened my eyes. I couldn't tell if it counts as him waking me up or not.

"... I'd like for you to have more sleep, since obviously you didn't sleep well, but we're here."

As expected, it's impossible to get proper rest when there's storm outside and the ferry kept on rocking, but the lack of sleep from the day before managed to get me to at least fall asleep. Not satisfying, but it had to be enough.

I chewed on a gel just in case and left immediately after.

He caught my hand after few steps however.

"Luke... Natalia said you can't fight without her present. Let's go back for now and wait until sunrise. It'll be easier to avoid monsters then."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

He tightened his grip.

"But you can get killed! You haven't eaten, you lack sleep, and you're alone! It's dangerous!"

"I've fought in worse condition before and here I am."

"Luke! You can't! If it happens, I-"

Again.

Dying again.

Like before.

Like in Eldrant.

Even though he didn't say anything, I know he was thinking of it.

I know he was thinking of the promise he made me made three years ago. The promise which made me go to his friends' place after I woke up a year ago in the ruins feeling dazed and everything.

_'If you don't return, Natalia and I won't stop grieving.'_

Surely he said something along that line before he left the room we were trapped in, and I'm sure that he was about to say similar line now.

That promise was something I made to ease his dread so he could do his damn duty, although why he'd want me to return home still can't be understood. Not by me, not by anyone.

But it's not important at the moment.

He was now pale, probably in realization that the words he's about to say wouldn't have any effect on anyone, much less me.

Because he's dead.

Promises and everything, they only affected the living.

Only the living can make a promise, and only the living can uphold one. The same with requests. Only the living can have a request, just like only the living can grant one.

Because I know that, and he's most likely just my hallucination, he must also know that fact.

Probably why he hadn't said anything but suggestions all this time, and why he never complained even if I ignore him and go against him. This is the first time he ever tried to stop me.

The dead can't do anything but leave.

And yet he's here. And yet he's still interfering.

Maybe the thing I did in the cabin, letting him in and giving him some gels, made him forget of these facts.

Perhaps, made him forget that he didn't actually deserve those things, and that he's no longer part of this world.

Finally, he shook his head and changed his words.

"Please... Luke, don't. She'll know if you really end up dead because of it. And, she'll get killed, as you said. So... For her, please?"

* * *

I couldn't believe it myself, but I turned around and decided to just sit in an alley away from the sailors who were still managing the ferry I came with and look up to the starry sky until it changed color when the sun rise in the morning. The port looks to the west, so there's no way to see sunrise anyway.

"Thank you."

He said with genuine smile plastered on his face. He truly seemed like he's relieved with me staying behind for a while.

He settled across of me, hugging his knees and keeping his eyes locked on mine. Even so, he didn't say anything more. He just sat there and seemingly observing me.

I avoided his gaze and looked up.

To tell the truth, it's not the first time I've been here.

In the past, there's many time I managed to escape the Order, and waited here for the first boat in the morning to Sheridan. Even so, I always changed my mind when the sailors asked me who I was.

They always laughed when I told them I'm 'Luke', even though they should know the features of Kimlascan royalties that only 'Luke' could have.

Red hair.

Green eyes.

Even though they had to know, even though they all saw me having those, they still thought that I was joking.

I got reminded then, that I'm nobody now.

Even if I return, I wouldn't be remembered. Recognized.

The same thing would only repeat. Because the dreck was there, I wouldn't be recognized. The knights would not let me in again. I would have to sneak in again. I would have to see everyone fawning over that replica again.

Now too...

"Luke..."

He suddenly called, and he flinched when I glared down at him before hiding his face with his knees.

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm really sorry."

He started trembling then, and kept on apologizing for something unclear.

Just like the time in the ferry to Sheridan, I just ignored him and looked up again.

The starry sky was the same as always.

With the sky I saw when I was still a child, there's no different.

Even now, nothing has changed.

* * *

When the sky changed color, the replica had stopped apologizing.

His position hadn't changed, he still had his face hidden from view, but he's stopped trembling. Taking it as a chance to leave him, I went without a word. Being trained as a Knight of Secret Operation Division, I don't make sound when I walk, but I tripped on a crate because I had my eyes on him and made a racket.

I panicked for a second, but he didn't react at all.

Thinking it's odd, I went back and check.

"... replica."

I tried to call him, but he didn't answer.

It was strangely quiet in the port, so I could hear the sound of his breathing.

At first I thought he was deliberately ignoring me, but then, I realized that he's actually asleep.

He twitched when I touched him, and he looked up to me drowsily, trails of tears visible on his cheeks. When our eyes met, he turned red in an instant, pushed me away and hid them behind his knees again.

"I'm sorry... Please... Please give me a second."

He said as he rubbed his eyes.

I saw him taking few deep breaths before showing his swollen eyes again to me.

"You didn't ditch me, I'm surprised!"

He said with a laugh before standing up and skipping towards the end of the alley. He looked back, and gave me his usual smile.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

He didn't say anything along the way. Just skipping away and humming like a child.

For the first time, he wasn't following after me. He was actually leading the way. But since there's only one road, perhaps the term wasn't right.

Eventually, we arrived in the 4th Monument before noon.

He sprinted ahead and gave out a cry of delight at the sight of Daath.

"Whoa, it's been a long time since I see Daath. You know, I don't think I have good memory about the place, but it sure is beautiful."

He seemed genuinely entranced as he say that, it made me wonder if all the skipping and humming he did as he walked ahead was because he was actually looking forward to this.

"Hey, Luke? I think you'd want to spend time in the library, looking up things to make me go away, but while we're here and all, can we go see Anise and Florian too? You should say hi to them."

The way he said it was like he was mocking me.

It's like he was challenging me.

Try to get rid of me if you can.

I never said what I wanted to do in Daath to him, and he shouldn't know that I was planning on going to the city until I actually left the port earlier, for all he knew I should be heading to Grand Chokmah and only transiting through Daath, but I think it's quite obvious that I want him to go away.

I'm actually quite surprised myself that I didn't ditch him earlier in the alley.

"... you go see them."

Perhaps it's due to my annoyance, but I said those words to him.

Something in his face changed.

I couldn't exactly say what, but something definitely changed.

Even though he kept on smiling, and he was still looking at the city, marveled by the look of it, I felt like that.

"Yeah. I think I will. So, wait for me, okay?"

As he kept his eyes locked on the cathedral, he responded to my words with a smile.

* * *

I wasn't planning on seeing Anise, but I met her anyway.

"Luke, what are you doing here?!"

She shouted at first sight of me, and she ran towards me as she did so. I could only tell that it's her from her voice though

The replica stood dumbfounded in front of me, hiding her from my view, and even if he had to know that she was running towards me, he didn't even move out of her way.

"I can't believe it! You're here! It's been so lo-Whoa!"

Everyone around stopped what they were doing and had their eyes focused on the Fon Master to be who had fallen as if she had just bumped into something.

the replica was also on the ground, the momentum from Anise's running had knocked him down apparently.

It took me a while, as I saw Anise grumbling as she stood up and barking at the people who were stifling their giggles from her embarrassing fall because of nothing, to register what just happened.

"I... I..."

He turned and looked at me in horror.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

He looked like a kid having caught red-handed for breaking some irreplaceable family heirloom.

"I didn't mean to! I..."

His reaction confirmed my suspicion.

He had thought that Anise was calling him. He was surprised because he thought no one should be able to see him but me, and yet Anise was calling his name. That's why he didn't move. Even though I couldn't see his face, I'm sure his expression was of utter joy of finally being seen and called.

And when he fell down, because clearly Anise wasn't running towards him and thus didn't stop, his joy was crushed along with it.

Once again, he forgot.

He forgot that he's dead, and that his name had been returned to its original owner.

Even if he didn't forget about the first one, he surely forgot about the latter.

I couldn't feel any anger towards him, probably because he hadn't actually done anything wrong. I could only stare down at him in surprise.

I wondered why the explanation as to why the idiot was apologizing this time appeared in my mind when I was supposed to think of the other mystery.

"Luke, hey, Luke? You're spacing out. Heeeey!"

I was too shocked to even notice her, already standing up and was now brushing dust off her uniform.

The replica hadn't moved from his position, he was still on the ground, on her way, and when Anise tried to approach me again, she tripped on his arm and fell face first to the ground.

People laughed at her audibly this time.

"Shut up!"

The replica started trembling.

"Hey, Luke? What's wrong? Why are you looking down? Was it something I tripped on? What's it? I can't see anything."

"Replica..."

I let out without a thought, because I was still focusing on my replica, who's trembling had gotten that much worse and had my mind filled with questions as to why Anise couldn't run through him and actually tripped on his arm like he was actually there.

And then I remember what I did in the ferry earlier, and the fact that I actually saw him eat something made me think that I was stupid for not finding it odd sooner.

And he did fell asleep in the ferry, just like a normal living breathing person.

"Replica...? Florian isn't with me today, he has tutoring."

Suddenly, as if he was afraid of something, he ran away and disappeared among the crowds.

I didn't know why, but I felt like I can't leave him alone.

"Dreck, stop... Ugh! Why am I doing this?!"

I questioned myself as I ran after him.

I heard Anise calling me as I ran, but I ignored her and kept on running.

* * *

I found him sitting against a monument.

He was crying, and when he saw me approaching, he sobbed and curled into a ball, hiding his face from view again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I... I'm sorry..."

He said it repeatedly as he cried harder.

I looked around. I never bothered to do pilgrimage even though I was part of the Order, so I couldn't remember which monument it was, even so it's surely not once meant for beginners since there's no one there.

Or it could be that no one was there because the belief on Lorelei and Yulia is slowly but surely getting abandoned, and no one bothered on going on pilgrimage again.

I sat down in front of him.

"Look at me."

He just shook his head in respond and continued apologizing.

"Dreck..."

He shook his head again and hugged his body tighter.

"Look at me and tell me what the hell it is that you want."

I seriously considering forcing him, but I doubted he'd answer me even with violence, so I just let him be for the moment.

I just sat there and watched him cry and keep on apologizing.

* * *

"... Replica... Dreck? It's... He only calls him with that, but... there's no way right?"

"Was he... seriously..."

"Luke?"

 


	4. Day 3 - 2

It all started a week ago.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw him sitting while hugging his knees, blocking the door to my room. Because I had to go to the castle to deal with some problems with the counsel, I just left him alone.

I thought I was hallucinating after all.

Natalia who had came to get me couldn't see him after all.

Even though our eyes met, and he seemed surprised, and hopeful, and happy, he couldn't be real. No, because he showed me those expression, he couldn't be real.

That's what I thought.

When I got back, he was still there.

He looked up at me, and noticing my glare, for some reason he seemed happier than before.

I kicked him aside and locked my door. I thought I was tired from the meeting, so I decided to hurry up and go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, he was still outside. Still sitting there, still smiling.

When he first saw me, he smiled wider and greeted me cheerfully.

Everyday since, it's like that.

He always tried to smile.

Even though he'd always been afraid of abandonment, always afraid of being ignored, even though I'd been trying hard to ignore him, even though everyone couldn't help but to not notice him, he always smiled at me.

Even though I know he had cried, he'd always try his best to hide that he did.

* * *

When the sun set, he suddenly looked up and panicked.

"Ah, I'm sorry! We haven't... we haven't searched anything, and it's already this late, and the ferry...! Even though you have to go back quickly or else Natalia would get mad... And you haven't eaten too, and Anise must be looking for you too, and and..."

His eyes met mine then, and for some reason, he started sobbing and apologizing again.

"I'm sorry... Luke, I'm sorry..."

"Just stop it, you're getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize if you haven't done anything, haven't anyone told you that?"

"I'm sorry..."

Deeming him calm enough for the moment despite it for the moment, I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the city. At least now he's not avoiding me, and respond properly to me.

He didn't say what he's apologizing for though, and I don't think he'd ever tell me. Even if I asked, I doubt he'd ever answer me. I had an inkling though, and so as I walked with him behind me towards the city, I wondered if he'd be gone if I grant it for him.

I never thought I can be mistaken about him.

The thing with Anise earlier proved that he's actually here, and not just my imagination.

It's not because I thought he has regrets that he's here and bugging me. He really has regrets and that's why he's here. The problem here isn't (entirely) on me. I may be one of possible cause as to why he has regrets, but no, he's not here because I thought he could be here.

The problem is in the replica.

The replica had a wish.

When he was alive, he had one, and when he died, it's not yet granted. The regret made him come back this way, as a ghost.

It's one possibility of his current circumstances.

He said he didn't know what his wish is, but it's probably a lie.

Judging from his reaction earlier, I could sort of guess what it is.

* * *

"One room."

The inn keeper recognized me immediately, although I couldn't tell if it's as former Oracle Knight or as Kimlascan Royal, and said that I didn't need to pay. He took me to a room with two beds inside, and told me that it's the last one available.

What coincident. I didn't have to give any reason to get it even though I'm seemingly alone.

"Uhm, sir? Anise Tatlin came by earlier, and she told me to tell you to go see her as soon as possible, or…"

He seemed hesitant to continue.

"Or what?"

"Excuse me, these were her words, but… she said she'd rat you out to Natalia because she's sure you're up to no good behind her back? Uhm…  _again_?"

I gripped my hand involuntarily. That girl had always been annoying.

Sure, I'm doing something without telling Natalia anything, but I'm not up to no good. Never have. Unless trying to get rid of someone who doesn't belong to this world is a crime.

Or making sure people who're dead stay dead is a crime.

The replica is unlike Van, but I'm sure that the best for everyone is for him to stay dead and stay up there in the fonbelt.

And when I say everyone…

The replica whimpered, and through my peripheral vision I noticed him wincing.

Ah, it's because of my grip. I loosened it and felt him relaxing a bit.

"… sorry…"

Okay this is getting really annoying.

I thanked the innkeeper and asked to ignore whatever happens in my room. Whatever happens, with or without me present in the room, is to be ignored. What happens in the room stays in the room, or else I'd make him regret ever setting up shop in Daath.

I stressed those points, and the innkeeper just said that I can do whatever I want before rushing out like he's afraid that he'd get killed.

Weirdo.

After he left, I led him to one of the bed and coaxed him to sit on it.

He seemed hesitant. The bed creaked when he finally settled down and he flinched visibly at the sound. His hands then experimentally pressed the mattress, as if he'd forgotten how it feels to the touch.

Perhaps, he really has.

In the manor, the empty rooms are all locked at night. It's to prevent theft and stuffs.

Since usually I finish dealing with work quite late at night when the rooms are locked already, and he's always waiting and following after me like a duckling, there's no bed he could use to sleep in.

And he's always there by the door when I go out of the room, so most likely he'd been staying there all night.

Although it's a bit weird, considering I have never seen him asleep before in the manor, so he must be a light sleeper too. At least, light enough that a maid who comes to tell me that breakfast is ready is enough to wake him up without her having to actually wake him up.

But there's that thing earlier in the port, when a racket wasn't enough to jolt him awake... although he did open his eyes immediately after just one touch.

And there was one time when we spent the night together, in Belkend, and all the racket in the dining hall wasn't enough to wake him up.

He's weird.

There's no other way to say it.

"If there's an explosion nearby and you're asleep, I doubt you'd even twitch."

"…"

I doubt he'd give a comeback even if he's not out of it like now. Ever since the land is lowered, he'd changed. He's more depressed and stuffs.

More eager to die. Idiot.

Although I'm not one to talk.

I could only let out a sigh at that thought.

"We'll talk later," I said finally because clearly he's too out of it to even say anything. Right now, his mind is probably too jumbled to respond with anything other than 'I'm sorry' anyway. Trying to ask him stuffs will be just waste of my breath.

"Just… do whatever. I don't care. Make sure you can list all reasons as to why you can't stop apologizing to me when we do talk, maybe tomorrow, or I'll smother you."

And I do need to go see Anise before she says something to Natalia… I'm expecting enough trouble for leaving without a word, and even if the message I sent her earlier could... lessen the possible damage, I'm not supposed to be in Daath at all.

She'd always hated liars.

I'm not looking forward to her wrath for lying.

"Miss Tatlin, please-"

"Shut up! He's in here right, let me at him!"

But apparently I didn't have to go to her… Impatient imp.

The replica turned towards the door and gulped.

"Whatever you do, do not cause another scene."

He nodded uncertainly before backing up to the corner, leaning against the wall and hugging his knees as if he's trying to make himself as small as possible.

And then Anise entered with a bang.

Literally, she kicked the door open, the innkeeper behind her seemingly terrified. The sound echoed so loudly I had no doubt that everyone within a mile radius could hear her.

"Long time no see, Luke."

I could only sigh at her antic and motioned for the innkeeper to leave us. He did, after bowing so deeply I was afraid he'd crack his spine. Anise then closed the door with her foot, all the while having a creepy smirk plastered on her face.

The replica shrank even further, but he didn't seem to be as bad as earlier, so I decided that he's collected enough to be ignored for the moment.

"What do you want, Anise?"

"After almost a year, that's the only thing you have to say to me?"

"I'm busy."

After more or less a year since the last time I seen her, Anise Tatlin had grown.

She's now as tall as Tear is, and apparently she decided (just recently) that she's too old for twin-tails now. Her dark hair is kept in a ponytail now usually.

That's it.

Taller and change of hairstyle. That's the only changes noticeable, at least to me. The creepy doll she called Tokunaga still clung to her back, and her uniform is still dominated by the color pink.

"Okay, Mister Grumpypants, I'm going to cut all the crap and just get to the chase. What happened earlier at noon?"

"… You tripped on nothing and embarrassed yourself."

She growled at that.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all the others are saying."

"That's the truth."

"…"

She stared at me with studying eyes.

It's like she doubted me.

Perhaps she really was. What I let out earlier really are worth doubting.

"Okay. Whatever. I didn't mean that, though, so I'll ask again. What happened?"

Now I lost her.

"Lorelei… After that, Luke. You freaking ran away."

"I thought I saw someone I knew, and he's running away from me."

"Who's that?"

"… Someone from my past."

"Who?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Someone once said that I'm a terrible liar, but I'm not exactly lying here.

I hope she got the impression that that person I talked about was someone from the Order who's terrified of me, not a terrified ghost who was actually freaking out after realizing that his former companion really can't see nor hear him, and that he can't believe that he's deluding himself to think that when she called me, she actually meant him.

The horror of losing everything, including his name, just dawned on him. It's not something I don't get. I've been there ten years ago.

After dealing with Anise, I'd deal with the idiot. Most likely it's what he's regretting after all. If I can do it right, maybe he can disappear even without Jade's help.

"Fine, I won't press."

Good, now please go away…

"But, why are you here? Chasing after that someone?"

"… what are you saying?"

"Luke, you're here. In Daath. Alone. Without escorts and without any purpose. Don't deny it, I'd know if there's an official reason. So, no Kimlascan business. No holiday, because this will be the last place you choose and Natalia would have gone with you. So, what's up?"

"Nothing is up."

"Last time you rush off on your own it's because the villain is somehow still alive and only you knew about it and you're mad and you refused to talk to anyone."

"I had no time for pleasantry, and I remember warning Guy and Peony. And I remember telling you people what I know when you ask."

"Uh huh. So, Van or other God Generals aren't magically reappearing again and threatening to make replica of Auldrant? Again?"

"How should I know?"

"You knew somehow before."

"Lorelei freaking told me, and your stupid dreck is just too stupid to figure it out on his own AND tell you guys about it."

The bed creaked and the replica murmured sorry again.

"Yeah, he isn't exactly the brightest… That's beside the point."

"There is no point."

"True, he isn't the sharpest tack in a bunch too… So… nothing is up?"

"Nothing  _more_  is up."

At least, the thing about the replica isn't world threatening. So it's not really worth mentioning.

"So why are you here?"

"Got some problem to speak to with Jade. The Albiore wasn't available so I'm going to Grand Chokmah through here."

"I thought there's no-"

" _Personal_  problem."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"And the reason you're going all the way from the port to here even though you could just wait there for the ferry to Grand Chokmah is…"

"None of your business."

It's not like she owned the city. At least not yet. And I'm not under the Order anymore anyway, so I have no obligation to answer her.

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

I glared back.

"I'll leave it at that. But if Natalia chases after you…"

"I've told her where I'm going."

"I'm not hiding the fact that you're not going straight to Grand Chokmah and risk her casting Astral Rain here in Daath. Have you seen her do that? I swear, it's scarier than Jade's Meteor Storm, and it's  _Jade_  I'm talking about here."

"Fine, whatever. Anything else? I have stuffs to do."

"…Yes actually."

She said after a long pause. Her eyes darting to the bed the replica was sitting at, as if confused by something.

Probably she had realized that the dent at the corner where the replica was sitting at is unnatural, something I thought must exist but I can't actually see because unlike her and everyone, I can actually see the replica, but most likely she wouldn't say anything about it. And the creaking too which echoed in the room few times already now as the replica shifted his position.

"Luke…?"

"What?"

She winced when I asked her back. And she seemed unsure.

"The person you were running after earlier. It's not… it's not Luke, wasn't it?"

"…"

"I mean, I know you're rude and everything, but you only use 'replica' and 'dreck' to call him, and… I didn't see the person you're chasing, but…"

I could hear the replica's breathing hitched, and the bed creaked again. Anise frowned at the sound, but didn't comment anything.

"… The dreck is dead."

"We don't know that."

"Please. We'd have heard something if he's not. He's like a walking billboard."

"… Yeah. I know. But you see, he's unbelievably good in hide-and-seek. I'd like to think that he's just being stupid and hides somewhere waiting for us to go find him. And when we do… "

She didn't say what she imagined the replica would do and just let out a strained laugh.

 


	5. Day 3 - 3

She bought me pizza in the end as apology for disturbing whatever it was I was doing.

A whole pan of it. Chicken topping. Extra cheese.

"You look like shit. I bet you haven't eaten in like, three days or something."

I'm not sure how she knew that. And there was something in my face which apparently confirmed something for her because she smiled knowingly and muttered 'I knew it' under her breath next.

"Well, I'm not sure you'll finish all of them, and I don't think it can last for long, but I ordered it just the way Natalia likes it. I expect her to come any minute now anyway and Astral Rain this place."

I didn't bother saying that if she did receive my message, she wouldn't bother going to Daath at all and I wouldn't see her until at least three days, the quickest I can to get to Grand Chokmah, and I feel like delaying it.

Maybe a day or two won't hurt.

The replica moved from his spot when Anise left, and settled to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Happy?"

"Hu-huh?"

"You just saw Anise. You said you wanted to."

He nodded uncertainly with a smile after a moment. A weird looking smile, like consciously he's trying hard to seem happy, but he couldn't help but to let his frustration came through.

"… I'm sorry, Luke."

I took a slice and push it past his mouth.

"Stop that."

This time he had the sense to stop apologizing and just nodded. He took the slice from my hand and started chewing.

Made me wonder if he'd eaten anything during the four days in the manor.

At least, I don't think I've ever seen him eat before. When I do eat something, he'd just sit in a corner and flash a smile like always, just watching in silence.

Perhaps he took things from the kitchen at night.

I don't think they lock the kitchen. And I don't think the chefs would say anything about missing food.

Perhaps they thought there's a stray cat or something.

Or maybe he hadn't been eating.

Maybe he's really just in my mind and he's not really there and I'm just believing I saw him eating and affecting Anise when actually there's another reason, which does not involve ghostly activity.

Good Yulia, I need Jade.

Even though there's Spinoza in Belkend, I'd rather go to Jade.

I'm not exactly fond of Spinoza, he's an idiot. He can't speak clearly, he hides things, he's a traitor, and he's conflicted. As much as I hate Jade for thinking up fomicry in the first place, at least I'm certain he wants it to be forgotten. Not Spinoza. He's… he's still…

Jade.

Jade's a creepy man, but at least he's better than Spinoza.

Lorelei.

I'm about to ask him for help. Disgusting. It leaves bad taste in my mouth. Worse than the taste of lemon gel.

I ate one regardless, just to make me feel better.

"Luke? Are you not… eating?"

He looked up from his pizza and frowned.

"You should eat real food. I mean, I know Natalia's not around to make sure you eat, but… it's not good for you. And it's not polite to Anise."

Unbelievable.

"It's good, you know? Better than the ones Jade used to make. He used potato for topping. The others said I just have to be grateful he didn't lace it with poison. And this is chicken. It's your favorite too, isn't it?"

Hours spent crying and unable to say anything but apologies, and when he could finally speak, it's for this.

"… Why are you like this?"

He looked taken aback at my question, head slightly tilted unconsciously.

"Uhm, I thought… I thought we're trying to figure out why?"

"Not that. The reason why you're here is probably Lorelei's sick joke in respond to your regrets. You, are the one I have problem with. You are unnatural."

"I'm not… supposed to be here now. I'm a replica, so I'm not supposed to exist at all, too… And I bring trouble for you, has always been since the day I was created…? I don't understand? Is that what you mean?"

He seemed genuinely confused that it's making me sick.

"You are supposed to be  _mad_. Angry. Raging. Cursing me. Why are you not? Why are you like this?! Why are you not trying to kill me?!"

"Why… would I be angry?"

And then I see red.

* * *

When I was a child, I thought that fear was irrational.

When I was a soldier, I thought the same. But, it's different.

That day ten years ago, I found out what true fear was. And I found out that, more than the fear of getting eaten by monsters, or fear of dying, there's something worse.

I was only ten.

I was still a child.

And I hoped that it's just a lie.

But, it wasn't.

I really was expendable. I really was easy to replace. Even if everybody didn't mean to replace me, even if it's just a sick misunderstanding and I know that they can't be blamed for any of the suffering it caused me, it still happened.

And it's scary. Even though what I saw was something good, something that I saw in my every dream, something which made me smile every morning during the hellish time I was replicated, it's really scary to see it through third person point of view.

There's Luke in the yard, and he's playing with Natalia and Guy. Mother was watching in the background. Father wasn't there, probably off to Belkend or somewhere else, but surely he kept tabs on his most prideful.

But, it wasn't me.

It's me, and yet it wasn't.

Because, I was watching them, me, so…

So…

I couldn't watch it.

I ran away.

Even though it's a wrong move to take, I realized it now, I still ran away. I ran back to the monster that had turned my life into a nightmare in the first place. And… when I realized it, what a terrible move I've made, I could just approach them and let them see that it's not me, I'm here, and so please, tell me that it's not true…

Please tell me that I can still be with you…

He wouldn't let me. It's too late. I can't ever return again. He'd make sure of that. I've had my chance, and I ruined it and there'd be no more of that.

I wonder when, but the hatred towards him expanded.

I knew what he's doing to me. He's turning me into a monster similar to himself, he twisted every logic, every truth, and he'd make sure that I see it the way he wanted me to so that I really turn into a monster without fail. And, perhaps because of that, I grew to hate him.

The replica.

If only he doesn't exist.

It's unfair, I know. More than the monster, more than his creators, I hate him more than anything. I couldn't help it, because, it's right.

It's him. He was the one who was there. He was the one who's fooling everyone. He was the one who replaced me.

An inferior dreck.

I don't doubt that even if the monster didn't do anything, even if he didn't twist everything I see, I'd still hate him more than anything.

And, somewhere along the line, my regret changed. I regretted not approaching them, my friends and family, and yet, somewhere along the line, my regret changed to not killing the replica.

So, when I saw him the second time, it was like Lorelei grant me a second chance.

And I…

* * *

When I realized it, he was under me, and I was choking him.

I could feel him gulping up air, and for some reason I was compelled to grip his neck tighter until he wince and unconsciously he grasped my hands and tried to peel it off. When he realized what he's doing though, he stopped, and gulped again.

"Why?"

He's ten now.

He'd been taken away too, and like me he'd find his way back.

Unlike me however, despite the fear and horror he must be feeling, he stayed. He approached me. He smiled at me. He encouraged me. He cared for me. And it's wrong.

It's wrong…

He's the same as me, wasn't he?

He returned home. Only to find someone else had filled in the blank for him. There's 'Luke' in his place. There's 'Luke' who had gotten all the credit for all of his effort.

What he must have felt that day when he first appeared in the manor must be the same with what I felt ten years ago. Even worse, unlike me, people couldn't see him. Couldn't hear him. Even if he tried to tell anyone that he's here, there's no way he'd succeed.

But he hasn't even tried.

And… he called me with his name, seemingly without qualm.

Unlike everyone.

"I'm… happy. I really am."

He tried saying with difficulty.

"I know what you're feeling, I've been in your position, and there's nothing joyful about it."

"Luke… I really-"

"You're lying. You have to be. You wouldn't freak out if you are."

"I was surprised, that's all… I didn't mean to-"

"Stop it!"

He looked up at me with an expression which is mixture of confusion and worry.

Those. Only those. Nothing else.

I could only laugh at him.

In his mind, he's worrying about me. He's thinking up words to say to me so that I'd not feel worse than I already am. Even though he must be the one who feels the worst among everyone who's disturbed with my decision to be 'Luke' again…

"Please… Luke, please… I really am happy… so, please…"

He tried to say finally.

"Please believe me."

 


	6. Day 3 - 4

Believe him…

Believe him?

Believe his obvious lie?

Those words made me grip his neck tighter involuntarily, but he only let out a shaky laugh. He let go of my hands, swallowed once more, and I noticed his went down to grip tightly onto the mattress instead.

Like he wanted to show that he has no intention to fight me.

"Is that what you want? For me to accept your lie as the truth?"

With a strained smile, he tried to nod again.

"I… don't know, if it's what made me here like this. But, it's really one of my wishes. I'm not lying."

"..."

"And… I guess, for you to eat… something. Real food, not gels. It doesn't have to be the pizza. Even if it's very delicious, and not eating it will be rude to Anise."

"…"

He said it in all seriousness now.

"She's very… very cheap, usually there's no way she'd buy anyone anything. That pizza is a miracle, Luke."

Now I don't know, because his smile seemed lighter now, and he actually laughed a bit.

I let him go for now and he took a deep breath and rubbed his currently reddish neck.

Just like that, he's back to his usual unbearable self.

* * *

My mind went blank, yes, unbelievably yet again, and when I realized it for some reason I still can't think up I was already in the cathedral's library, the one which housed the secret path to Mt. Zaleho. That's not exactly surprising, the library is rarely filled with people, and when I was a soldier it's one of the most calming places there is, so there's a good chance that I go here, in auto-pilot, with that in mind.

And because it's surprisingly a good place to vent my frustration.

No one ever complained when I screamed out curses to the world there. And I mean the replica, Van and all crazy bastards which have to do with Score and fomicry.

Since practically everyone has something to do with the Score, either by having OCD to follow it to the letter or hating it so much they want to destroy everything, my description of the  _world_  isn't wrong now that I think of it.

I don't know if it's because I've already gotten my 'Bloody' title, or because no one could hear it though.

So, maybe I went here unconsciously as force of habit?

Let's see… I remember sitting after letting the replica go. I remember seeing him sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and smiling his usual smile… I remember seeing him dozing off and falling asleep still in that position…

And then, nothing.

When I realized it, I'm already in the library, panting. Which isn't that surprising, since I'm probably so full of adrenaline that I just lost it. Not the first time it's ever happened.

"Are you alright?"

I had to admit, the sight of her was surprising though.

"… Yeah. I'm fine."

"I sure hope so, because I don't think my First Aid works on mental illness."

I tried to laugh at that, but couldn't.

"Trying won't hurt," I scoffed at her, and she did.

It's different with the sensation Natalia gives off, but I guess each healers has their own style. And Tear isn't really a healer despite her knowledge of humans' vital points (which obviously she learned to find out most appropriate spot to aim her knives and not because she's interested to any healing practices) and couple of healing songs.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that after that scream you let out, you could use a joke. It was insensitive of me."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure someone is pulling pranks me at the moment… and that someone could be in my head only so I'm not at all offended by that comment that I'm insane."

"What's that?"

"… Nevermind. Why are you here, Tear?"

The songstress gave me a wry smile, her waist long hair sway as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm… free, at the moment, and Anise asked me to tutor Florian. I'm here to search some material for our lesson tomorrow."

Ah… she did mention that the only reason she went up to the Outer Land was to hunt down her brother. With him gone, I guess that she'd have free time on her hands.

"… She said I did a good job with… your replica, on the subject of fonon."

"If you could handle the dreck just fine, then Florian must be a breeze."

If his original and fellow replicas were any indication, he must be. Tear let out a graceful laugh, which Natalia would punch me for if I dare say it's more dignified than hers.

"So, you're staying in Daath now?"

"In a way. I'm just staying here until Florian learns all I can teach him, and it won't be for much longer now. I do return to Yulia City quite often though, Yulia Road is quite conventional. What about you? What brings you here?"

She settled in the desk not far behind her as she asked, eyes already focused on the tome she must have taken before I went in.

"… personal problem."

Her fingers rubbed the edge of the yellowish paper, and she flipped it over to see the next page.

"Anise said you're going to Jade."

She flipped the page once more.

"I thought you loathe him. For the fomicry and all."

"I'm that desperate."

A hum this time.

"Care to share?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Another flip.

"Yes, but there's always a chance that I may know the solution without you having to tell me the story behind the problem you're having. And I suppose, ranting is better output than screaming out your frustration."

"Because you respond."

"And may give you some help, exactly."

She closed the tome, a cloud of dust coming off with a poof, and tucked her waist long hair behind her ears in wordless gesture of 'I'm all ears, so shoot'.

I let out a sigh and took a seat across of her.

"… Tell me all you know about seventh fonist."

* * *

Angry was an understatement to describe his childhood friend's mood at the moment, the thought came to Guy when he arrived in Sheridan only to be welcomed with the sight of Natalia, her arms crossed and her face…

Last time she was seemingly that angry was when…

Actually, Guy didn't think he had ever seen her this angry before.

"Natalia, hi? Long time no see?"

He tried after a moment in order to break the silence and assure the pilot that everything is fine and that Natalia's not here to accuse her of anything even if her eyes seemed to be locked on her figure. Noelle was still in the Albiore, frozen in spot with one foot already on the ladder leading to the ground, seemingly a bit terrified at the sight of the princess.

"Luke's missing," was her only response.

No answer to his greeting, no curtsy, no nothing. Not even fake calmness to hide her anger.

It's Natalia's speaking, not Princess Natalia.

Wow, Luke was really in trouble.

Well, maybe he's in trouble. O course, why would he be missing otherwise? But when he returns, or when Natalia finds him, whichever comes first, he'd be in deeper trouble. It's Natalia on rampage.

Nothing is scarier than Natalia on rampage.

Although normal Jade is just a tad bid less scary than Natalia on rampage, so maybe rampaging Jade is the scariest thing of all.

Not that Guy would want to find out or anything.

"Give me an hour and we can take off again?"

Noelle offered from behind him, and Natalia managed to smile gratefully at her before her attention is back to Guy.

Usually, Guy would point out that they just got here and ask her to let Noelle have some rest, but since it's an emergency and all, last time Luke ran on his own the world was on the threat of getting destroyed with none the wiser after all, he just looked back and told her that he'd tell Aston and Ginji about their change of plan, Natalia adding that since she's the one who requested for help then she should be the who tells them.

After an acknowledgement from Noelle, Guy walked towards the City Hall, with Natalia following him at his side, seemingly restless.

"… okay, do you know where he's heading? Or, why he goes off on his own now? Is there any possibility of Van or other God-Generals turning up alive?"

"Yes to all three."

She answered, almost with a growl in all seriousness, even though she must have noticed that Guy was only joking on the last question. The answer freaked him out a bit. On her hand, Guy finally noticed was a short piece of paper with familiar handwriting he hadn't seen in years.

Although why he could recognize it in a glance, without seeing it properly first as he found out who wrote the lines in the paper before Natalia even gave it to him, baffled even him.

"Problem… Going to see Jade… It's not very informative."

Yep, definitely Luke's handwriting. He's anything but informative, and nothing has changed about that, it seems.

"I noticed that he's been… a bit disturbed as of late, but I never thought he'd just run off like this."

She then proceed to explain that she was about to ask him for dinner together in the palace yesterday, only to find Ramdas the butler panicking because his young master is missing despite the warning from just about every other royal family members from the King to the Duke that Luke has…

Issues.

He's prone to stuffs. Suicide. Escaping. Exploding (both metaphorically and literally).

Despite the fact that most people seem to have forgotten about those stuffs Luke's prone to, since about a year has passed with no incident whatsoever, the day before he suddenly vanished.

Well, not exactly, some maids mentioned seeing him rushing out couple of hours after lunch, but they had thought that he's going to the castle to deal with problems which are none of their business.

So when Ramdas heard, and as a butler he's privy to his schedule and realized that his work for the week is all done, and there's no news from the castle coming to suggest addition of problem, he panicked.

When Natalia came asking for him, the poor man nearly fainted.

Long story short, since Natalia's sure that whatever happens he must want to use the Albiore, she rushed to Sheridan as soon as she could. The King let her because…

Well, this is Luke.

Something must have happened, and the probability of it involving the safety of Kimlasca if not the world is pretty damn high.

And if there's anyone he'd listen to, it'd be Natalia.

Although there was one time when he yelled at her. Or ignored her. Or… other stuffs.

Still, Natalia's anyone's safest bet to get to Luke despite all that.

Natalia said it differently though, but Guy honestly couldn't remember what she said exactly.

"I'm just from Grand Chokmah, and I can assure you that Luke's not there yet."

"The post person said that Luke asked him to deliver this mail just yesterday noon, he's just about to send it to me when he saw me at the port earlier. He's most likely still on his way now."

Guy had no doubt that Natalia had calculated all possibility about where Luke could possibly be at the moment. If he used ferry, then he must have taken the Sheridan-Daath-Keterburg-Grand Chokmah route. He delivered that message at noon yesterday, so, most likely he took the ferry to Daath at evening.

Estimated time of arrival is midnight.

Instinctively, he looked up. It's currently noon.

Assuming that he's taking the first boat to Keterburg from Daath, estimated time of arrival would be… noon.

So, most likely he's on his way to Grand Chokmah now. Estimated time of arrival would be midnight. With Albiore, they could easily outrun him, and wait for him in the port until his arrival.

Of course, it's assuming he's heading straight to Grand Chokmah.

"Natalia, how high is the possibility of him going off on his own because of Van and God-Generals?"

She hummed in deep thought before shaking her head and answered him.

"Well, Tear was convinced that he's dead, but so did she when the land is lowered… Although we did see them disintegrated… except for Arietta, and Dist who's still in jail… I honestly can't say."

Guy clicked his tongue. That's true…

"… Okay, so let's assume the worst. Natalia, I don't think he's going straight to Grand Chokmah."

Natalia let out a sigh and nodded. "I was afraid of that too."

Even though there's no other word exchanged between them, an hour later in the Albiore after all's done with and they're ready to go, the both asked Noelle to head for Daath at the same time as if their minds are connected.

 


	7. Day 3 - 5

Nothing new.

I already know everything she told me. About the mutation of the six fonons in the core, of the special people capable of wielding that mutated fonons, everything. When I said I didn't ask about the fonon itself, but the fonists, she just tilted her head and said that beside their ability to manipulate special kind of fonon they're basically normal human being.

Normal human being doesn't hallucinate.

They just don't. Period. I asked her specifically about it only to be answered with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't seem satisfied."

She said it with a gentle smile, because apparently I can't hide my disappointment from my face well enough.

"It's not very helpful for your problem then I take it?"

"… I didn't expect much in the first place."

Most likely fomicry is the cause after all.

Or Lorelei's whim. He's been known to have sick sense of humour.

That's if the dreck really is here. Which I'm still not sure of despite the thing that happened with Anise earlier today.

Right now, I still think most likely cause is mental disorder from stress. Because if hallucinating is common for seventh fonists, then I'd have heard about it by now. It'd be general knowledge. Something only the idiot dreck wouldn't know.

"My apologies then."

I let out a sigh and slid down a bit. For some reason I feel so drained and tired.

"I'm glad though."

"…"

"If you are this relaxed then Anise's fear is unfounded."

Without Tear telling me, I know what the brat's so afraid of. She had told me after all earlier, just an hour or so before.

"I have no way of knowing whether that lunatic and his cronies are really dead or not. I wasn't the one who killed them all and Lorelei has gone silent on me."

"Yes. I know that. Arietta was killed by Anise. Largo was shot from the back by Natalia's arrow. Major Legretta died because of my Judgment. Sync… I admit I was being fed Life Bottle when he received his killing blow, and thus I'm a bit delirious at the time, but I'm fairly certain it's Anise's Negative Gate which killed him. That or Jade's Mystic Cage. It happened at the same time. Van died from your replica's Lost Fon Drive."

She listed off all of their deaths without as much as a change in her expression.

Truthfully, I'm impressed.

"If any of them turn up alive, then you have all the right to blame us. For everything."

I don't know what she meant by everything, her hands already on the tome again and so is her focus, so I just stay quiet at that.

She didn't say anything next too, and it made me think of her.

Tear Grants.

Born Mystearica Fende. If she has middle name, then it's unknown to me.

Sister of the monster.

Many thought that that fact alone is enough to make me hate her with passion, enough to want to kill her despite her innocence in just about everything. Even so, I've known from the start that she's the sanest, most agreeable, level-headed and the least problematic out of the replica's gang of misfits. Really, I could almost understand why he's attracted to her.

Almost.

She's too by the book that it's a bit freakish for me. But I suppose since the replica has been let loose without any guidance all his short life, someone like her who could explain the rules and rein him would seem like a Lorelei-sent even if she probably frustrates him at first. Then again, if what I saw and heard during the short time after Akzeriuth is any indication, the idiot was frustrated with everyone, and the feeling was mutual.

In the end though, he'd become their extra limb.

I've seen soldiers who lost their limb in battle. Even after years, they could still feel the phantom pain from it.

I eyed the woman in front of me as she read with that thought in mind and wondered.

* * *

It's hazy.

I remembered… white. And blood. And pain.

'I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…'

Someone apologized, over and over, but my mind wasn't clear enough for me to register who said it, and even though I vaguely remember hearing that voice explaining why he apologize to me, I couldn't remember what exactly it is.

I just… I walked through the valley filled with selenia flowers, a song beckoning me.

I felt like I had to come to the one who sang that song.

I promised I'd always come.

I promised I would always help, as long as the song is sung I would... without fail…

But, I realized that I never made such promise.

I don't even like the hymns.

I tried to stop myself. It's weird. It's not me. I had to stop, even though I thought that, I kept on walking. Until I saw them.

Natalia, she caught my eyes first, of course, but my vision wasn't focused on her. For some reason I couldn't tore my eyes from the songstress figure. I smiled at her. I felt joy when I saw her approached me.

"Why… are you here?"

I don't know, I wanted to answer her, and yet what came out from my lips was something else.

"This place has a nice view of Hod. And I promised someone."

And then, I realized what's happening, and I'm sure everyone else too.

Tear started crying, and she walked closer to me. Everyone else too, uncertainly, with surprised expression on their faces, started walking. All except Jade.

And then…

_'WHY?!'_

What filled my mind after that were how white the flowers are.

How warm the blood that flowed from my body.

And how painful it is to be alive.

* * *

The sound of her flipping the pages again broke my line of thought.

"… Are you tired?"

She asked me, and I massaged my throbbing temple and nodded to answer her.

"I better get back to the inn."

"I see. You do seem rather pale. Do you want me to sing a song for you? Perhaps Revitalize will make you feel better."

"No need. I'm fine."

I insisted.

Because I know that the pain I felt in my temple is more psychological than pathological. There's the thing with the replica, but… Tear. The girl in front of me is one cause of it. I'm sure of it.

The thing in the past still affected me, and despite her smiles and kindness, I know that deep down she's still affected too. That time on my twentieth birthday, that night in Tataroo Valley… it's not something that's easy to forget. For all of us.

Remembering that time still gives me headache.

And, for her too. Looking at me and remembering that night must still hurt her.

"Is that so? Then, I suggest you go through the HQ. Don't go through the front door," she warned me with a smile. It's out of nowhere, and thus confuses me.

Headquarters…

If I could I don't ever want to go there again, not since Akzeriuth.

No. That's the wrong way to put it.

Since the beginning I don't like that hellish place.

"… Why?"

"Natalia's here. Anise told me earlier. Guy and Noelle's with her too."

It's honestly the first time ever I found the idea of going through HQ to be more favorable than not.

* * *

When I got back, the replica was still asleep.

He's now lying properly on the bed though. When I closed the door, the creaking sound made him wince and his eyes fluttered open.

"… Welcome back," he said.

Well, since I'm clearly from outside, even if he didn't realize me slipping out, those words are not strange at all.

"Did you find anything in the cathedral?"

This question isn't weird too. He's been assuming from the start that I'm here to look up ways to make him go away, and the first place that'd come to mind would be the library in cathedral.

"No."

He laughed a bit as he said 'that's too bad.'

"Natalia's here. Guy and Noelle too."

It was as if those words were like cold water being dumped at him, all trace of his sleepiness disappear in a flash.

"… I… I see."

He's still smiling, but his hands gripped into the bed cover, the creaking made it noticeable.

"Did you… did you see them, then?"

"No. I'm not seeing them until you're gone."

"You can't do that, Luke."

He chided like usual. Even though he almost heaved a sigh of relief, he's still saying that.

"Perhaps if you go to them before they could find you, Natalia would be less mad than… she's most likely is now."

"She's here with Guy. It's probably just a coincidence. She's not here for me."

"You'd know if it's because of some problem need to be solved with Malkuth, she'd told you."

"She's with Guy."

"Well, Guy's your friend too, right? What's wrong with him going with her? Ginji said Guy asked Aston to make things, and that Noelle's gone to ask him something right? Maybe he thought it'd be best if he just handle it in person in Sheridan. Maybe he and Natalia met in Sheridan this way, and maybe he decided to go with her?"

I had to admit, it does make sense.

Even so, I scoffed.

It's not likely.

"You're missing one point, dreck. He hates me."

With that, the replica shuts up and not say another word until morning.

 


	8. Day 3 - 6

Guy remembered a time so long ago. A time that's almost forgotten.

A time… which was more dream-like than even his dreams.

Luke was sitting against a tree in the courtyard, bright green eyes locked to the ring on his little finger.

"… Aren't you too young to be engaged? And isn't it supposed to be on your ring finger?"

He asked him teasingly, and Luke chuckled before playfully punched his shoulder lightly.

"I've been engaged with Natalia since the day I was born. This is just a reminder of the promise I made her the other day."

"And thus the location and color red?"

"Yes. Ruby's meaning is appropriate, but I must admit we chose it because of its color. Red thread of fate tied to our fingers, we'd be connected as long as I uphold my promise. If it's broken, then she has the right to cut it off. And I'm not talking about the engagement."

"… the thread?"

"The thread  _is_  the engagement. I meant my finger."

Guy winced.

"Or she could feed you needles," he said uncertainly in consolation, although Guy didn't know if it's better option than the former.

Luke barked a hollow laugh at that.

Guy woke up with Noelle's announcement that they'd land in a minute, and he drowsily murmured acknowledgement, mind still hadn't left the memory he dreamt of. Natalia was looking down to Daath through the glass, the turmoil inside her could be seen through her face quite easily.

Looking down to her unusually ungloved hand, there was a ring on her ring finger. A golden band with gem taken from the ring she had made when she was still a child, her promise ring.

Ruby.

If Guy's not mistaken, it's used as charms to safeguard love, happiness and bravery.

And then, for some reason that's beyond him, his dream continued.

"This is my promise. I'll always be brave, and I'll always fight for everyone's happiness."

"So that Natalia could love you?"

"… Her love is to this country."

"You are important for her."

"But not the most important, and…"

His face turned as red as his hair then, and with voice just barely a whisper he added that it's what made him glad it's her who's destined to be with him to begin with.

Guy laughed at him then, which prompted the red haired boy to punch his shoulder again.

"So basically you're becoming her knight in shining armor."

"No. Natalia won't need any saving. And this is different with her love stories, even if I'm learning swordsmanship and she's the princess."

"Hero of justice then. She's the heroine, and you're fighting to prove your worth."

He stared at him for a full minute thoughtfully, before his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

When he finally could truly leave the dream, Guy was very relieved.

Luke smiling was something only could be seen in memories, in dreams now. Guy had heard stories and rumors as to how Luke lived his life after he was kidnapped, and truth to be told the only words he could think of at first was 'so there's such thing as justice after all'.

Guy let out a sigh. Remembering that he was such a jerk always made him feel bad. What's worse, he had no doubt that Luke knew about it, he's one perceptive guy, always had been, and thus when his eyes found Natalia's figure, Guy wondered if Natalia knew that Luke knew.

He had given his word that he'd like to start anew with the original red haired noble, but then things just got… weird.

So very weird and awkward.

He tried, he really did, but apparently the ever so perceptive Luke could sense his... confusion (although Guy wasn't sure that's the correct term), and then Luke started avoiding him like plague ever since he returned after disappearing for two years from Yulia-knows-where.

He wouldn't look at Guy in the eye.

He wouldn't speak if not necessary or prompted first.

He would find all kinds of reason to be as far away as possible from Guy.

It was as if he started to fear him, and Guy was honestly baffled. In the past after Akzeriuth fell, when Guy didn't hesitate to say hurtful things to him, he acted normal (as normal as possible for a guy with issues like him anyway). He even gave him puppy dog eyes when he's about to leave and go after his most hated replica, before finally giving in and gave direction.

When Van and God Generals turned out to be alive, the one who he warned was him too. Well, perhaps the fact that he's a Malkuth nobleman and was in a pretty good relation with the emperor, who was childhood friend of Dist who's kept in the palace dungeon was the main reason why Guy was the one who he came to, but still.

Everything should have been resolved already, right?

So, why now? What happened?

Guy tried apologizing. He tried asking him the problem, but… Luke only responded with a shake of his head and a reluctant muttering that the problem lies in him, not Guy. So not helping.

_'Maybe… reconciliation is really impossible.'_

The jolt from the landing of Albiore cut of his line of thoughts, and as he stood up to exit the plane, Guy wondered if this time the same thing would happen again.

Guy wondered why he even bothered trying.

* * *

Anise had spent most of her life in Daath, and even though it's probably just an exaggeration, people (okay, it's only Ion and Florian, but still) told her that she's so cool to have memorized the town like the back of her hand.

That is to say, she couldn't possibly answer when asked how many people lived there, but she knew things. Like, which path is level, and which one needs fixing from stuffs.

The road she was in was newly fixed.

So, it's the smoothest path there was in Daath. She knew. She signed the proposal to fix it herself, as Fon Master to be. And she watched it get fixed, and they just finished the job few weeks before.

It's… weird.

There's nothing. The path wasn't rocky, not one bit. And people part for her. So… so what stopped her? What caused her to fall? What made her trip?

It's embarrassing, humiliating, confusing but… what confused her more was Luke.

He kept his eyes on her, and yet Anise felt as if he wasn't. She'd known from the start that Luke was like an open coded book, you could look at his expression quite easily but seeing what they mean was another thing altogether, but… his face…

It's… what's  _that_?

She couldn't name his expression.

It's like mixture of all sorts of things. Horror, surprise… and strangely, relief?

His face turned few shades paler, and before she knew it, he's already running after someone he called 'dreck'. Anise didn't see Luke much, but even she got the quirk he had to give nickname to people. Not everyone, but she noticed few which had one thing in common.

They're people he hated with passion.

Van was monster.

Spinoza was traitor.

She even heard rumors that Dist's 'Reaper' title was suggested by him. He barked at him in a moment of fury, and it just stuck because, let's face it, he's worse than Jade. Most likely true, by the way.

His replica was dreck. But he didn't hate him that much, maybe, because his replica never actually did anything to him, and sometimes when he's not overly pissed, he called him Replica.

But if there's another quirk she noticed, was that he only use one nickname per person.

So, among thousands of replica exist in Auldrant, only one person he'd refer to as'Replica' and 'Dreck', and that person…

That's why, when she realized that Luke was as good in hiding as he was in seeking, like his replica, Anise decided to just go to the one place she knew he'd come to in the end.

She waited for hours, but he hadn't come.

She clicked her tongue and told the innkeeper to tell Luke to see her immediately. She had promised to see Florian after all.

Bless Florian. He's Lorelei sent. Despite being only five years old mentally, he didn't throw a tantrum. Instead, he practically jumped from delight when Anise told him that she couldn't help him study today, because Luke's here and usually that means bad news.

"Luke's here?! I want to see him too! I miss him!"

He completely ignored the bad news part. It's like his ears have filter or something.

Anise wondered then. To her knowledge, Florian hadn't spent that much time with Luke.

More like… Anise didn't think Florian had talked to Luke at all.

Had he… ever talk to Luke?

"I told the innkeeper to tell him to go to cathedral if he comes, but… I think I better get back there. He won't ever come here I think."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Luke doesn't like to be here. And I don't think he'd like to see me too… I really want to see him though…"

He looked rather sad about it, but he still smiled.

"Anise, please make sure he's okay?"

When Anise talked to Luke to enquire him about his business in Daath, the words from Florian was the one thing keeping her from pressing further than necessary.

Luke was definitely not okay, and Anise doubt sharing with her would make him feel better. He trusted no one. Understandable, considering that the person he trusted with his life ended up destroying his life, but still.

It's not good to let him keep things to himself, but forcing him to speak wouldn't be good either.

It's complicated.

In the end, she decided to just let him do what he wanted. At least, from the way he reacted to her questions, Anise could be sure that Luke wasn't lying. And for now, it's enough.

Although… his answer to her last questions was a bit…

"Anise! Have you seen Luke?"

Guy, Natalia, and Noelle found Anise on the stairway, and the Fon Master to-be understood immediately why they're here. As if Natalia's question wasn't enough for an indication. But surprisingly, because of Natalia's lack of greeting, the thought of Luke disappeared from her mind and was replaced by slight annoyance.

After months of separation, to think that those words would be the first word they say to her…

They didn't even say 'Hey Anise, how's it going, long time no see!', which in Anise's book was a must in reunion of old friends. Or at least a hug. But no, they just went to her, and ask like she's just some random passerby.

Well, it's Luke they're looking for, and she realized that it's been printed on everyone's mind that his disappearance equal worldwide crisis. To tell the truth so was in hers.

"He's around. No idea where he is now though."

But still.

A bit of revenge never hurt. Luke didn't seem like he was hiding something big. He had enough sense to ask for help if his problem really is world threatening.

Maybe. Anise kind of forgot. Three years ago… Did he ask for help? He did share information, but…

Well whatever. It's not like he's a good liar anyway. For now, everything's fine. At least, the world was not in immediate danger. Anise's sure of it.

Luke owed him big, she thought as she offered Natalia, Guy and Noelle accommodation in the cathedral. The used to be empty rooms in cathedral now were mostly used to accommodate replicas, even the rooms meant for emissary from Malkuth and Kimlasca had been refurbished for it, but surely she could find couple of rooms for her three friends. Yeah, one for Guy, and one for Natalia and Noelle.

Putting aside her decision to give Luke some space for now, it's not like there were any more room available at the inn (she knew, she had checked), and even though they could stay in the cabins in Albiore, Anise was sure that the beds on the cathedral would be more preferable to them.

Maybe she could get Luke to cook something for her as payment for this. Maybe a cake.

Seriously, wasting his skills in the kitchen was a crime.

* * *

Luckily, Anise could find an empty room with two beds. Of course, that means Guy would have to find another place to sleep, but since earlier they passed by Florian (and Anise was glad he stayed quiet about Luke being in the inn) and he seemed so happy to see them again, Anise was sure that he wouldn't mind Guy staying at his room.

He always liked sleepovers anyway. For the heck of it, Anise even considering joining him.

Natalia was so tense and anxious, she was practically shaking on her boots. That's why, Anise gave her and the other two (who were less tense and anxious and seemingly more tired and nervous) cups of hot tea and told them to go get some rest for now.

Noelle excused herself, and fell asleep on the bed almost immediately after she finished her tea (she drank it in one big gulp), and left the three to talk about their plans. If it wasn't for the explanation from Guy that Noelle had driven the Albiore with little to no rest since the day before and thus was understandably spent, they'd think that she's fainted.

Since they understood that however, they just step outside so that they could discuss what to do next without bothering the pilot, even if she was not likely to respond to anything at the moment.

"Luke isn't going to leave town. At least, not now. Tell you what, first thing in the morning we'll go and wait for him in the 4th monument. If he wants to go anywhere, he'd have to pass it."

Natalia protested to this. She wanted to get to him as soon as possible.

"Look, that guy is probably here to look for something. So, let's just let him do his thing for now."

"Did you see him?"

"Well duh. How could I tell you he's around if I hadn't seen him? Said he's going to see Jade or something."

"Then… why is he here?"

"No idea. Said it's none of my business. Personal problem and stuffs like that. Didn't press. Maybe he's looking for someone though. I saw him running after someone earlier, maybe a replica, I didn't see the person he's chasing to be honest."

Guy seemed thoughtful, but obviously he also had no idea as to why Luke would look for a replica. To Anise, Luke gave the impression that he wanted to have nothing to do with replicas, period. The way he acted around replicas was the same with how he acted around Guy.

He'd avoid eye contact.

He wouldn't speak unless prompted or necessary.

He'd make all kinds of reasons to be as far away from them as possible.

Only, the feeling behind those acts was different. Toward the replicas, it's as if Luke was in constant struggle against himself, always having to fight the urge to kill them on the spot. Towards Guy, well, it's the opposite. It's like he actually expected Guy to kill him on the spot.

After what happened on the day he returned home, perhaps it's to be expected. Although Anise wondered why he's like that towards Guy when the ex-servant slash friend of his hadn't even show any indication that he still want him dead. Qliphoth, Guy even apologized to him and asked him to start anew.

Weird, he seemed more comfortable with Guy when he still openly expressing his hatred of him.

"He's chasing after… a replica?" Natalia asked incredulously.

"I'd say it's not really surprising if the replica ran away."

"But why? Is it… is it about Van and God Generals again?"

"He said it's not it, so don't worry about that."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not good in lying, so unless you managed to teach him to fake his expression for whatever political reason you thought up, then yes, I'm sure."

They both heaved a sigh of relief at that. Anise supposed it's natural. No one wanted to fight their loved ones all over again.

Kill their loved ones all over again.

Natalia looked better already, although she still seemed… concerned. Mad, worry, confusion, guilt, all blended together and showed through her pretty face.

"Natalia, it's not your fault," Guy said, seemingly understanding what went through the princess's mind. Natalia just nodded, although it's obvious that she did not really believe that.

"… I'd like to excuse myself and rest. I understand, Anise. I'll do what you say."

She said with her hands clenched into fists, and Anise noted how her left thumb played with the ring on her ring finger. She then turned to Guy and smiled at him genuinely.

"Thank you for going with me, Guy. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, well. Luke would kill me if he finds out I'm letting you travel alone without any escort. Even if he's the cause of it, I'm not taking any chances."

"I must admit, it's reckless of me to just run after Luke without asking for escorts, but I'm no longer a child. I can take care of myself perfectly."

"Be as it may, you're the princess, and it's best not to take any chances. Not since…," he stopped and shook his head before continuing, "I personally want to accompany you. So it's cool."

So after some more pleasantries, Natalia went to her room.

Guy kept quiet, and Anise didn't know what to say to him other than asking him if he doesn't mind sleeping in Florian's room. He didn't. And when she started walking, he followed after her quietly.

Perhaps the fact that actually he's as tired as Noelle and nearly fainted made him unable to say anything. He was able to stay awake and talk coherently to Natalia apparently only due to willpower.

Despite Florian's squealing, Guy acted similarly to Noelle at the sight of bed. He just excused himself, head to the cot which was for some reason already prepared by Florian (he's really wishing for a sleepover) and fainted. Anise could only sigh.

"These tech geeks are all the same… Sorry, Florian. Maybe next time we can have a real sleepover. With no sleeping involved."

He laughed before saying that it's okay, and that she should tell Tear that her friends are here.

Honestly, Anise had forgotten about her, even though she was the one who asked Tear to tutor Florian. And then, her mind brought back the memory from a year ago, on Luke's twentieth birthday when he returned home from Yulia-knows-where. She winced at the memory of blood spilled, coloring the selenia flowers with red.

Maybe the one who destroyed Daath would not be Natalia after all.

 


	9. Day 4 - 1

I don't know if I woke up because of the discomfort, or because I'm wired to wake up before dawn.

Daath has always been warm even though it's located on northern region. It's due to Mt. Zaleho. I know that even in winter the temperature doesn't change much, but it's rather… uncomfortable.

It's so hot.

I kicked the blanket to the side, and for some reason I found it to be too cold without it.

"… You're burning up."

If he didn't use the word 'you' when explaining why I feel so bad, I'd think I'm speaking myself. It's my voice after all. His hand was on my forehead, and it's surprisingly cold. But unlike the air, his touch felt pleasant.

I smacked it away.

"Go… away…"

"No."

"You swore."

"I did, and I will leave. Later. When you're not dying anymore."

"I'm not dying you dreck… It's just a damn cold."

"Which you got because you lack sleep and nutrition. Which would kill you eventually."

"I ate yesterday."

"A slice of pizza isn't enough to make up for three days of constant traveling."

"You're not sick… and I'm not weak."

"Well, I'm dead. I don't think I can get sick anymore. And I didn't say you're weak."

He handed me a bottle of panacea and some gels, also a glass of water. I forced myself to take them all, even though it felt like swallowing needles. My throat was so sore.

"You're an idiot."

I glared at him.

"Don't give me that look. You're worse than Tear. You'll have to have a talk to Anise about this, if this is an Order thing. Ion was the same too after all. You're not tools. You have to think of yourself as priority," he said as he took the glass from me and put it on the nightstand.

"It's not an Order thing."

It's Van.

Van and his stupid mindset. Although he's like that from teachings from the Score, which counts as the Order.

It's easy to make the connection, as Anise is as selfish as she could be. Tear and his Ion, the seventh replica, if as he said are like me, then the similarity between us despite is connection to that blasted monster.

"Which makes you seem even more like an idiot."

Apparently though, being an idiot, that fact escaped him. He just frowned and pushed me down and pulled the blanket up for me again.

"I know it's hot, but you'll heal faster if you sweat it out. I'll get some more water and… maybe a cloth. I'll dab you or something. Don't move."

Few minutes and a frightened cry later, he was back. I cracked an eye open, it's hard to fight the nausea but I managed, and I found him walking towards me looking sheepish.

"... the innkeeper saw me."

"You're invisible."

"He saw the bowl floating. I think. I mean, if he really saw me, he'd ask who I am instead of screaming... right?"

His smile was that of a kid just forced to swallow up lemon gels.

I closed my eyes because the sight made me even more nauseous and sighed when he placed the cloth on my forehead. Admittedly, it felt good.

"Natalia said that the water should be the same as my body temperature. It's not too cold, right?"

"... no."

Unlike Legretta, who got 'the colder the better' policy for fever treatment, his was incomparably better. Although, maybe Natalia's method was better phrase, since he did say he learned it from her.

I could imagine her screaming at Tear for using ice to treat the Ion replica's fever.

It'd be very Natalia.

"I'll take your word for it then."

He sounded a bit prideful as he said that, and for some reason I could feel him smiling genuinely this time, even though I was closing my eyes and couldn't see a thing.

Of course.

Of course...

* * *

_He's perfect._

_When she realized it, he was already this tall... and with his green eyes and white robe, he looked similar to him. Maybe the similarity was not much, but it was close enough._

_The innocent look made them even more alike anyway, more than that person despite his status._

_Yeah, she truly felt that way._

_At first however, she didn't think of it._

_She first thought so when he found it._

_She had forgotten that he had given it to her for safe-keeping a while back. After he cut his hair, he never asked for it back. But he found it._

_Florian found it. That person's wig. Lorelei knew from where. He just did._

_And he playfully wear it, and asked if red hair suits him._

_With his innocent childish smile._

_With his green eyes._

_With his white robe._

_Suddenly, those eyes grew wide, and surely he knew what's wrong. Surely. Because he didn't say anything. Didn't dare to. He just stood there, still wearing that red wig, panic looking._

_And she..._

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. We've established that he stayed at the inn, and the soldiers said that there's no red-haired young man with all black clothes seen heading out from Daath, so he's got to still be at the inn. We barge in, demand what's wrong, force him to let us have a hand on it too and return to our peaceful slash hectic duties to maintain world peace. Deal?"

The two blondes plus Florian blinked in surprise at Anise's suggestion, while Tear just seemed visibly amused.

"Uhm, Anise... That's kinda..."

"The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Well, yes, but still..."

Guy laughed sheepishly at the remark.

"Whatever. Come on. I don't have all day, and I'm sure you all don't too."

The youngest girl then turned around with a huff, and started walking. She wondered if she's too kind. She had given some alone time to Luke, and she had changed her mind about making the group following her to wait for Lorelei-knows-how-long in the Fourth Monument.

And to Florian too, for letting him skip his lessons in favour of coming with the group to visit Luke. Anise still couldn't figure out why he liked the idea of seeing the grumpy-pants so much. Luke himself most likely was conditioned to hate him.

Had they exchanged words before?

Anise wasn't sure, and she was too afraid to ask to be honest, because if they had the only time for it to be possible was before they rescued him from Mohs.

And then, there's Tear.

Anise groaned.

"... Anise? What's wrong?"

The soldier asked with concern.

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"If you say so..."

She didn't sound convinced.

Glancing at her, she seemed like usual. Anise wondered if Tear was really fine though, the memory of what happened a year ago still fresh on her mind.

Of blood coloring the selenias red...

Anise sighed again.

Somehow, she got the feeling that history would repeat itself soon.

 


	10. Day 4 - 2

“About your wish... I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do.”

“... ah...”

“I can't bring him back.”

I've always hated dreams.

I said that, but the reality is I know when my hatred towards it start. It's just that I couldn't remember my opinion towards it before that time, so I've always said that I've always hated dreams.

When I was kidnapped, when I was being replicated, the monster put me to sleep most of the time. Because of that I saw countless of dreams.

The me back then hadn't associate them with nightmares, mind you.

Not yet anyway.

“Tear, Tear! Please! Stop... Someone- Jade! Do something!”

It's of that time this time.

I saw her, Tear, being restrained by Anise and Guy. Jade was just standing there on the background, his face unreadable. The oldest man on the group merely shrugged and smiled at Guy, as if asking what could a frail old man like him possibly do to fix the situation.

Judging from Guy's indignant face, I suppose he thought the same too.

“Let me-LET ME GO!”

Tear was crying. On her hands were her throwing knives, her staff already been taken away by Anise. The twin-tailed girl gasped in horror at the sight.

“Damn it, Tear! Snap out of it!”

I blacked out after that, so I'm not sure what happened next.

Looking the fact that I'm still alive and not missing a limb nor an organ must mean that they managed to calm her down somehow.

“I'm sorry. It's... I was... I have no excuse. It's unacceptable for me to lash out at you like that.”

She apologized as soon as I'm in my right mind.

Not that I'm never in my right mind.

I mean when I'm off the painkillers and Lorelei's possession thing wore off. I heard Jade had a hand on the latter. Never asked how he did it. Guy said it involved a whole day researching Daath library, another whole day visiting the Sephiroth Trees (only possible due to the Albiore) to harvest some whatnots, and few hours prossessing said whatnots (Anise cheerfully added that he laughed creepily all the while).

After few days, he told me that said concoction also works for hangovers, as tested on one happy drunk emperor.

Anyway, I said to Tear that there's nothing to forgive.

After all, I understand her. I know why she lost her mind and tried to kill me.

“It's an accident. I get it.”

She's just like me.

I just knew it. She dreamed the day he'd return most of the time. All the time, maybe. Maybe, just like how I saw myself getting back and putting the whole kidnapping, replication mumbojumbo behind, she saw herself getting him back.

Maybe she imagined the whole romance thing to come true too, with kisses and happily ever after crap on the side.

Only to find me in his place. Well, Lorelei to be exact, claiming that he couldn't bring the dreck back.

For good hope bringing dreams to turn into nightmares in an instant, I know how it feels.

I ran away.

She did not.

She beat the crap of the nightmare, impressively.

And so, there it is.

It just so happen that said nightmare was me.

So there's nothing to forgive. I get it. I understand completely.

I was surprised she didn't try again after that. I wouldn't stop her if she did. But there's nothing like that. She just bowed, said that she'd apologize to Mother too, before turning around and leaving.

She never came back.

* * *

“So let me get this straight. You're saying your inn is haunted?”

Anise asked incredulously as she motioned the pizza chef to get the trembling innkeeper a cup of hot tea. Or maybe something stronger might be in order. But Anise wasn't sure the man wasn't drunk to begin with, so tea it is.

“Mister, I'm not sure you should be saying that to potential customers,” Florian wisely said with a smile. Some people nodded unconsciously, agreeing with him.

“Well, well... I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it.”

“... I... I sure hope so...”

“So, who did you see? Are you sure it's not a replica?”

The man shook his head.

“It's... it's a bowl... it was floating!”

There was silence after that.

“A floating... bowl?”

Natalia asked uncertainly. Anise was sure that if she wasn't so disraught about Luke and his sudden escapade, she'd be more excited about it. The man nodded frantically.

“It's indeed... harder to explain, huh? Are you sure you saw it? And... Uhm, sorry but I have to ask this, are you sure you were sober?”

“I was!”

“It's true. This guy here hasn't touched any alcohol since like, ten years ago,” the pizza chef added helpfully.

The group looked at each other uncertainly. Anise sighed.

“Look, Mister, it's not that we don't want to help, but we're really busy now. Can you keep your sanity intact until we're done? Although I don't promise anything. I mean, we're not exactly ghostbuster here.”

A voice at the back of her mind supplied helpfully that maybe Jade could help. If he could exorcise Lorelei from Luke, there's no reason he couldn't help with the innkeeper's problem. She made a mental note to ask for his help later.

The innkeeper nodded uncertainly.

“Okay. That's good. The better we finish our business the better then. So. Is Luke in his room? We're looking for him.”

“Ah... yeah... I hope he's okay.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It's just that... the bowl... it was floating to his room. And... and he did warn me to ignore anything that happens... so he might know about the ghost?”

They left Florian downstairs to get more information from the still trembling innkeeper, while the rest rushed upstairs after that.

“Please be alright, please be alright...”

Natalia chanted as she ran. No more than a whisper, really, but Anise could hear her.

“Come on, Natalia. There's no way ghosts exist.”

“Tell that to Lorelei.”

Guy said with a snort.

“He's a Sentience, not a ghost.”

“Same difference, they possess people. And you're forgetting Sword Dancer.”

Anise couldn't help but to agree. That was an excelent point.

* * *

“Are you feeling better now?”

Noticing that I've stirred, the replica asked. He was kneeling on the floor, seemingly about to change the cloth on my forehead.

“... Yeah.”

And I wasn't lying. At least it's not as nauseating as before to have my eyes opened.

He sighed in apparent relief, smile still adorning his face.

“Great. That's great... Because I have a bad news.”

I could see his worry more clearly now that he said it.

“What's worse than you being here?”

The replica laughed humorlessly and closed his eyes, as if preparing for something.

And then the door got kicked opened.

Almost the whole gang was there. Natalia, Guy, Anise (she's the one who kicked the door open again, I'm sure), and even Tear. Natalia gasped before running towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

“... Thank Yulia... thank Yulia you're alright...”

I was too shocked to respond.

The others stood dumbfounded by the door.

“Uh... I'll just, in my bed. Trying to be quiet, and everything.”

The replica said as he stood up and started walking towards the bed across to mine. He smiled widely, as if trying to prove a point. I didn't have time to respond to him, not that I should with the others there, because Natalia let go of me and frowned as she cupped my face with her hands.

“Luke. I hope you have a good explanation for this.”

  


 


	11. Day 4 - 3

Guy had never been able to truly understand Luke, he realized that after months of dealing of fallen world, after he's stuck at home (his true home in Grand Chokmah) having absolutely nothing to do beside walking Peony's rappigs.

After the whole mess was dealt with, that thought was becoming a belief of some sort.

Two whole years without him nor his replica, that belief was becoming stronger. But for the sake of whoever came back, he'd try to get to know him. He swore to himself.

Tear said _he_ 'd come back. _He_ had to. _He_ promised.

He never questioned himself. Why he never doubt that only one would comeback was unthinkable even now.

When Luke showed up he wasn't surprised for some odd reason. He also wasn't surprised when Tear snapped, summoned her staff from Yulia knew where, and started beating Luke (or was it Lorelei?) with it.

Up until now, he still wasn't sure if he was relieved, or if he regretted stopping her.

After the whole mess was dealt with (to his opinion, the emotional scar inflicted on them was almost as painful as the whole world ending fiasco), he decided that yes, he's going to fulfil the swear he made.

Soon, he observed that Luke wasn't the same as the kid who used to ask him to be accompanied to the abandoned factory to play hero.

“Look, you're the one who suggested that I'm becoming a hero of justice for her, so you're going to take responsibility and ensure my safety!”

“Yes, I'm ensuring your safety. So no going to the abandoned factory.”

“... you're no fun.”

He wasn't the kid who had spent days trying to convince him otherwise, and won.

He wasn't the kid who wore his emotions on his sleeves.

Usually, most of the time, all the time now, you'd be lucky to be able to take a glimpse of what's going on inside his mental barrier. Not even Natalia, the love of his life (it's a major improvement that he didn't deny it anymore), could see much of the real him.

Van and everyone associated to him had broken him so much.

He was relieved to find that yes, after everything, he could finally find it in himself to feel sorry for him.

So he really meant it when he apologized to the younger man.

He didn't expect him to refuse him.

Well, he understood really, but still he didn't expect it. That's why he asked him again if there's anything he could do to change his mind, because seriously, he needed his old friend back.

He needed to stop feeling like a jerk.

Luke had looked at him, as if assessing him, before he sighed and shook his head.

  
  


“ _Ah... so that's why I keep on trying.”_

  
  


Guy didn't know why the thought came to him then.

It's not appropriate, he knew. Not at this time.

Maybe the sight of him, all of his barriers almost down as he was obviously still in daze, made him thought of it.

He'd never thought to see him like this. Luke was anything but vulnerable in his mind.

His eyes were wild as he looked at them, much like a cornered animal. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and Guy noticed how thin he was.

“Luke, I hope you have a good explanation for this.”

Natalia said, and in Guy's mind he hoped Luke answered it with the reason he could become this frail looking, not why he had to run off on his own.

Although the second one wouldn't be bad too.

His eyes lingered far too long on the empty bed accross of his, but Guy put aside those observation for now.

“Luke! Answer me!”

“He-hey, Natalia. Easy now.”

“Guy, silence. Luke, have you any idea how worried I was? How worried _we_ were?!”

“Natalia-”

“Silence! All of you!”

Natalia was visibly shaking.

“Luke... You're feverish. You're sick! And... and...”

Suddenly, as if he had snapped out of his daze, his hands went to Natalia's shoulders. “Why are you here?!”

It took a moment before (Guy couldn't see her face, but he was sure that Natalia had frowned at Luke) Natalia screamed back at him.

“Why do you think I'm here?! I was looking for you!”

“I've sent you message!”

“Which I only found after I arrived in Sheridan! And if I may add, not informative at all!”

That's what he thought too.

“And you thought it's a good idea to come after me, alone?! After what happened last time?!”

Guy also wondered what in the Auldrant the King was thinking.

“I'm not alone, I have Guy with me! And Noelle too! And don't you dare shift it to me, Luke. You started it!”

Let's just say it degenerated from there.

“I wonder if I should-”

“Yep, you do that. Do your thing, Tear.”

Looking to his side, Anise had covered her ears with her hands. Whether it was due to the screaming or what Tear was proposing, Guy had no idea. He guessed it was the first. But he copied her movement and nodded. The songstress took a deep breath then, and...

  
  


“ _Tue Rue Ze Croa Riou Tue Ze...”_

  
  


They both went stiff. Logically, he knew that Tear would only mark Natalia and Luke, so he and Anise wouldn't be affected. But still, he was still a bit traumatized from their first meeting.

“Did it work?”

“It better works.”

“It works.”

Tear confirmed with a nod. Uncertainly, he lowered his hands. He noticed Luke glaring daggers at him. For some reason he felt scared, although logically speaking there's no way a sick weak-looking man like him could inflict harm to him.

He gulped due to the fear nontheless.

“What happened? I heard screaming!”

Florian's voice could be heard from downstairs. Anise turned around to scream back at him.

“Lovers spat! All is cool!”

“Oh. Okay then!”

Guy wished he had that much optimism about the situation.

“We're... we're not... over talking...”

Guy heard Natalia spoke with difficulty. She was trembling, but he knew it was from the fonic arte. He could relate. Luke huffed a tired sounding sigh, but nodded.

“Three minutes?”

He asked the songstress, who nodded in confirmation. He knew from experience. It always took about three minutes before enemies snapped out of it. Although Guy noticed that when Tear used it on him back in the day, it felt much longer. Well, it could be just him though.

“Okay then.”

He decided to take a seat in the empty bed (he didn't miss the sharp inhale of breath from Luke), followed by the songstress.

“Just so you know, I think both of you are at fault,” Anise declared with a hint of amusement in her voice. “I mean, Luke, you should know better than to run off on your own, and Natalia, you should know better than to follow his example, even if it is for the noble reason of going after him.”

“But I-”

“Shush! No buts. Come on, guys! You're both civilized nobles in your twenties. You're supposed to have outgrown screaming years ago. Specially you, Luke.”

“... what? Not Natalia?” Guy didn't know why he had to quip that. Anise pfft-ed as she waved her hand.

“Of course not. I don't know how you nobles are raised, but we oracles have this 'keep your mouth shut' policy. Why do you think I loved Ion? He's the only one who doesn't mind me speaking outloud and not caring manners.”

“That's why you became Fon Master Guardian?”

“One reason. The other is because Mohs asked me to keep an eye on Ion. Aah, I miss the good old days sometimes.”

Guy wanted nothing but to cry at that moment. Anise had the uncanny ability to make the atmosphere heavier than what's necessary. Even Tear seemed mildly disturbed. The songstress coughed and explained.

“She's in a... rebellious phase. Rebelling Anise is, as you can see, honest to a fault Anise.”

“But she lied!”

“...”

“Oh come on, surely you've noticed how she knew which door it was Luke's. She met him here before.”

“I'm jumping the line between phases. Sometimes I'm confused too.”

Guy was sure he shed tears as he laughed at the remark.

 


	12. Day 4 - 4

Anise brought pizza from downstairs (what's with her newfound fondness of pizza, I have no idea) because as she said, they haven't had breakfast yet and she's starving. Florian was still there, interviewing the poltergeist victim.

“How's it?”

“Hm... Well, I'm not sure myself, to be honest. Apparently it's the first time it ever happen, and he seem to be convinced that Luke knows something about it.”

The others glanced at me with narrowed eyes.

“Don't mind him. Florian said he can survive another poltergeist incident. He can wait until you're done interogating Luke.”

Apparently they left Florian downstairs due to his calming aura, and because the poor innkeeper really needed some major calming influence. I'd prefer if he's here though, because Natalia really needed to be calmed down too.

“So, what did I miss?” Anise asked as she took a slice of pizza. It had the same smell with the pizza she bought me yesterday. Speaking of which, the pizza which she bought me yesterday, I wonder where it ended up. It's not in the room. Did the replica put it away somewhere?

“Nothing. Luke hasn't answered anything.”

Natalia sounded exhasperated.

Well, that's because I don't know how to answer her. She asked me the reason why I had to run off, and there's no way I could say it's because I keep on seeing someone who's supposed to be dead already!

She turned towards me, and I tried to resist the urge to look away.

“Luke. I'm still waiting.”

And I'm still thinking. I really don't know what to say.

“... good luck.”

Yes, thank you for your support, now shut up.

“I think it's pointless to ask him. He's too stubborn to tell what his _personal_ problem is,” Tear said before she took a bite of her pizza. Natalia stared at her for a moment before sighing in resignation.

“So what're you suggesting?”

“I suggest you go to Jade with him and get it over with.”

“I agree with Tear.”

Guy quipped. I saw the replica nodding too. Maybe unconsciously. He knew there's no way the others could see him.

“My business in Sheridan can wait. We can bring you with the Albiore.”

Natalia glared at me again.

“I really can't say.”

“And why is that?”

“I can't say.”

I couldn't say she'll think of me insane. She'd just deny it. She'd just be more concerned.

She sighed again, louder this time.

“Fine. We're going after Noelle finishes her maintenance. When do you think it'll be, Guy?”

“Maybe after lunch. Although... It's late already, so I don't think I'm eating again. Not after all these pizzas.”

“Still, Noelle needs her food. We should get something for her.”

“And for Jade too. And some dessert for me on the way.”

At the last words, said by Anise, all turned their eyes to her. The young girl blinked as she chewed on her pizza before shrugging and putting her left hand on her hip.

“... what? I want to go too. I'm curious.”

“ _No.”_

The answer was unanimous. Even I said it.

“You're the current unofficial head of Daath. So, you're not supposed to be leaving the city,” Natalia said. Unofficial because Anise hadn't been appointed Fon Master yet, with her mastery of Daathic Artes to be deemed still lacking. Anise frowned as she chewed.

“You're both in the same position and here you are. Guy too. You're like, supposed to be in Grand Chokmah walking Peony's rappigs or something.”

Guy laughed sheepishly. Apparently he found it amusing himself that Peony showed his affection and trust (there's been rumors saying that he trusted Guy the most amongs Malkuthian nobles) by giving him the honor of being 'The Emperor's Rappigs Walker'.

“He also assigned me to work with Jade on tech-development, which was why I left for Sheridan, and we _are_ heading to Grand Chokmah, you know?”

“Right. Darn.”

She chewed louder and hummed after she swallowed.

“Fine. I'll deal with the innkeeper's ghost problem. Happy?”

“I'll help.”

Tear volunteered. “Florian could use a break too.”

“Yeah... I suppose boys his age should spend his days playing more.”

I don't know about that. Even if he's technically still five years old, he's seventeen physically. He should study more, in my opinion. Replicas shouldn't be discriminized just because of their real age. I don't get these people sometimes.

Maybe it's me who's weird though.

I'm thinking differently because I have grudge against them, maybe.

Even though I'm not sure I really hate replicas. It's just that sometimes I feel bothered, because the way people see them is different than my way.

Well, whatever. Tear seems like she shares my view of replicas anyway. I don't know much of Florian, but if the she could suggest that he needs a break, he must have worked hard.

“Anyway, I expect report. And not through messages. I want you guys to come here after you deal with his problem, capisce?”

Okay, this is getting on my nerves too. They all are talking as if I'm not here!

“I'm right here.”

“For once! Don't you dare run away again, Luke. I don't want to deal with destructed cities in her attempt to find you, or knock some sense into that thick skull of yours,” Anise said as she pointed at Natalia with her thumb. Natalia seemed scandalized.

I can't anwer.

I don't dare to lie. I don't know what I'd do. It'd all depend on the situation.

I glanced at the replica. Noticing me, he tried to smile encouragingly, as if to say he's fine and happy with the development. But I'm not sure. To be surrounded by people he knows... is it good? Would he freak out again? He said he was just taken off guard with Anise, but...

If possible I don't want him to be near these people.

Jade might be an exception, because I really need him, but for the others...

They left me alone after that. Because I'm still feverish and all, and they need to prepare for stuffs. Anise asked me questions about the ghost, but I couldn't exactly say the truth, so I answered that ghosts don't exist and that the innkeeper must be drunk this morning when he saw what he thought he saw.

She stared at me, as if studying me, before shrugging and said that that's what she thought too.

A bit weird, but I thought that maybe she's suspicious of something there.

“I'm worried about you.”

“Eh? Why? That's surprising.”

“Because, if you freak out again it'd be very annoying.”

The replica smiled.

“I won't. I told you. I was just surprised, that's all,” he said without hesitation, without any hint of not being completely serious. But then, his expression changed, seemingly pained.

“I'll be fine. And... and you will too. Jade will help. He'll be able to make me disappear again. I'm sure of it. If not... I'll keep my promise, and go away myself.”

I glanced at him before deciding to just sleep some more before the others come to pick me up later. Somehow I doubt his words.

But it's nothing new.

The dreck likes to say things he doesn't mean after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_He was under me._

“ _I'll go... if that's what you want... if you're bothered. I... I won't like it. But I'll do it.”_

_A pair of green eyes looked up at me, and he was smiling a painful looking smile. It could be because my hand was on his neck though, squeezing hard it's surprising that he could still breathe._

“ _Because really, Luke. I'm really... really happy now that you're 'Luke' again. I'm not lying. Please...”_

_As if I could believe him._

_As if I could believe him with those tear drops rolling down from his eyes._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how was it? Did Luke tell you what's wrong?”

Florian asked as he ate his pizza. He seemed really happy when Anise gave him his share, and he devoured his slice in an instant before asking for more. Luckily (or sadly as Natalia would put it), Luke didn't have the appetite and nearly threw up just by the smell of it, so his share went to Florian.

Only Natalia would mind, and Tear had appeased her by suggesting of using the cathedral's kitchen to make some porridge, which would surely be easier to consume for Luke.

So it's all good.

Anyway...

“Nothing. He's too stubborn to spit it.”

“That's too bad.”

“Yeah, too bad, so sad. Boo hoo.”

Florian smiled knowingly.

“How about the ghost problem?”

Anise sighed.

“That's the thing. He knows. But he won't say anything too.”

“Eh? He does?”

Guy asked her, bewildred. He didn't think that Luke really knows. He's a bad liar, and he did say that he didn't know about the ghost problem.

“Yep. He didn't give me straight answer. And he's not actually lying, but he's hiding the truth too.”

“But he said he didn't know.”

“Correction, he said ghosts don't exist. It could only mean that he'd never seen Sword Dancer. And second, he said that this morning the innkeeper had to be drunk. That's the clue.”

Guy blinked and tried to wonder what Anise meant. True, Sword Dancer was a ghost they vanguished back in the day, and replica-Luke got a sword out of it. For Luke to say ghosts don't exist, it must mean that he didn't know about it. But for the second sentence...

“For goodness sake, Guy, it's simple. I asked if he knows anything about the ghost the innkeeper saw. I didn't mention he saw it this morning.”

Oh right...

Now Guy understood.

“So he knows about it. Now that I thought about it, he looked away when he answered... So he's lying then.”

“As expected of someone who'd dealt with him for eight-ish years to notice that. Yep. He definitely lied.”

“Right...”

Guy said before taking a bite of his pizza.

As he ate, he wondered when he'd ever told Anise that he went to become Luke's servant at age six, when Luke was just two. Somewhere inside, a voice told him that she's mistaken, the only person she knew Guy had been with for eight years was Luke's replica, but it couldn't be.

Anise couldn't be that cruel.

 

 


	13. Day 5 - 1

When we arrive in Grand Chokmah, it was already late. Guy took us to his manor then, smaller than most manors in the Upper Ring and without live-in servant, and showed us our rooms. Natalia and Noelle shared a room again, and because I'm still sick, I'm told to sleep alone.

Mine was a room with single bed.

“Alright, Luke, you're still sick, so I don't care if you've slept all day, you're sleeping again. Guy, do you have some gels and panacea?”

“I'll go get them.”

I could barely listen to Natalia. The porridge Tear made me (it couldn't be Natalia's, it's white and seasoned and everything) was my only sustenance for the day, and even that got thrown up. I blame the bumpy ride of Albiore. There were many turbulence.

So yeah, I'm spent. I couldn't say no to more rest.

The replica had frowned when I ate the gels and panacea, but screw him.

Also, I made him sleep on the sofa when Natalia and Guy went out to get out necessities. I don't know why he's so idiotic, he chose to sleep on the floor of all things, when there's perfectly comfortable looking sofa situated on the corner.

When I woke up the next day, I felt perfect. I don't know why. The dreck was still sleeping on the sofa, seemingly in a very deep sleep.

In my haze, I remember him wondering out loud if what I need isn't medicine, but Natalia healing me. Maybe he's right. I'd never admit it though. He'd probably chalk it up to the power of love or something. How embarrassing.

I went out to work out a bit, and found Guy standing outside in the yard. He was practicing his sword. When he noticed me, he didn't seem surprised.

“Feeling better?”

He asked with a smile. It kind of nostalgic looking. I mean, it's similar with the smile he always showed me before my kidnapping.

That could only mean one thing. He's hiding something.

“Yeah, I guess.”

I answered. He nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“Don't work yourself too hard. I suggest you don't exercise just yet, but... Knowing you, you wouldn't listen, right?”

I shrugged as answer. He laughed.

“Natalia's asleep. She took care of you all night. Better not waste her effort.”

He knew what to say to make me hesitate. He'd always have, I think.

Although, I think everyone knows of my hesitance to disappoint Natalia. So I guess it's not only Guy who'd use it to their advantage. I sighed in realization, and nodded. He smiled triumphantly.

I have got the feeling that he's thinking 'that's my boy' inside. I felt a bit miffed at that.

“Carry on. I want to see.”

“So you could beat me another day?”

“Maybe.”

With a smile, he continued his sword practice.

* * *

Guy wondered how he should tread this.

Carefully, surely. He's dealing with a very delicate person after all (who'd kill him if he dared to say it).

As he practice his sword, Guy's peripheral couldn't leave Luke's figure. He took in how he looked now. He fit into his clothes (the idiot didn't bring any clothes) and it's wrong.

In his memory, Luke (and his replica too) was always a bit more muscular than him, having to rely on his strength more for his sword artes. Guy was leaner, because his depend on agility instead.

Luke was slowly, but surely, deteriorating. It even showed in his physique.

And he's dragging Natalia down with him.

“You're bothered about something.”

He mused when Guy was done.

“About me, I presume.”

Guy tried to smile. “I'm worried about you.”

“Don't be. I'm fine.”

“You're sick.”

“I'm better.”

“I can see that. Now I'm betting how many more days it'd be before you're sick again.”

He glared at Guy then before huffing, folding his arms, and looking away.

For a second, in his eyes, the sight seemed to change. The adult seemed like a child, huffing after being told (yet again) that Guy would not let him go to the abandoned factory.

Guy gasped and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, Luke was his adult self again.

_Damn it..._

“Hey... Luke?”

He glanced at Guy again, green eyes questioning with a tint of suspicion visible.

“Are you hungry? I'm about to make breakfast.”

His hand went to his stomach, perhaps unconsciously. He seemed to be considering something for a while (which Guy hoped wasn't the chance of him getting poisoned) before answering with, “starving.”

“Two portion coming up then. Will porridge do?”

He grimaced, probably remembering that he throwing up episode he had the day before, before saying his answer.

“Sure.”

Guy ended up making him something more solid than porridge. Just slightly. It's risotto. Thankfully, he seemed to appreciate the decision. He stared at the plate, and then at the door to his room, before glancing at Guy, mouth opened slightly as if he was considering to say something.

“Go ahead.”

Guy said, because he could sort of guess what he wanted.

“I won't tell Natalia that you went out of your room. As far as she's concerned, you're still asleep this time around. I brought you breakfast, room service style.”

He almost smiled, Guy could somewhat tell. He also sighed, probably out of relief.

“Great. Uhm. Thanks.”

Guy smiled back at him as he watched his ex-master walked away with his breakfast.

It didn't escape him that he took two spoons with him.

* * *

Eating from the same plate as the replica is one thing, using the same spoon is another.

It's disgusting. If I could evade it, I'm not going to do it, thank you very much. I could get infected with idiocy germs or something. And he could get infected with my germs. He said he couldn't get sick anymore, but I'm not going to take any chances. It's not like he knows anything about his condition.

He woke up after I finished about half of the plate.

“Good morning,” he said with a stifled yawn. “Are you feeling better?”

I nodded as answer. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

“That's great! And you're eating. That's even better.”

“I'm done. You can eat the rest.”

He looked up at me, seemingly surprised. That expression was fleeting however, and was quickly replaced with a frown.

“Luke...”

“I've eaten about this much. I'm full.”

He stared at me suspiciously.

“Just eat it, dreck.”

“... fine, I suppose. Thanks.”

I went to the bed and sat on it. The risotto was delicious. It tasted just like home. I guess it's natural, since Guy spent most of his life on the Fabre Manor anyway. The replica seemed to be happy to eat it too, so I suppose he's thinking the same thing.

* * *

Natalia woke up because the sun ray hurt her eyes. When she opened them, her first sight was of Noelle, sleeping peacefully on the bed next to hers.

And then the memory of how she'd spent the last couple of days hit her like tons of bricks and she rose with a gasp. Immediately, she fixed her appearance and went to see Luke. The young man (younger than even her, she forgot about it sometimes) was sitting in his bed, apparently just finished eating.

“... Guy brought it in for me.”

He said, as if he found her eyes to be questioning.

And then, her instinct as a healer took over. She rushed to his side and checked his temperature. It was still a bit hot, but colder than the day before. Closer to normal now.

She sighed out of relief.

“I'm fine now.”

“Yes... I suppose you're better now... I'm glad...”

“You shouldn't worry.”

“Why are you saying that? Isn't it normal for me to worry about you?”

He shrugged. “I don't know. Why should you worry?”

“Beside the fact that you're my fiancee who I love? Maybe because you're very worrying. Since long time ago, you're very reckless and that hasn't changed a bit.”

“I'm not reckless.”

“Impulsive then.”

“That's the same thing.”

“Well, that's a fact. Accept it. I order you to.”

He almost smiled at the last bit. But he didn't. It made her chest aches. Luke never smile again ever since... Natalia wasn't sure. She hoped it wasn't from the kidnapping. That was too painful to think about.

She'd heard.

About the fact that he returned once, only to be chased away by the Knights. About the fact that he sneaked in once, only to find himself having been replaced by a replica. To him, rather than the kidnapping, those to facts must be what shattered him.

Remembering that was painful, even for Natalia.

Those facts were what made him like this. Not quite selfish, but unable to think of himself as important. His question earlier was as if he was saying 'it'll be fine even if I was to die', and it's wrong...

He shouldn't be like this... Even after everything, he's still...

She gripped his warm calloused hands, and when she realized it her vision had became blurry and tears had spilled from her eyes.

“Luke... what's wrong?”

“...,” he stayed silent.

“What's so... I don't know. You being secretive like this is worrying. Why can't I know about your problem? I want to help you...”

He looked away. His gaze fell on somewhere on the corner, where the sofas were.

“... I'm sorry.”

He said finally, after long moment of silence.

“I'll tell you when it's all over.”

“... is it life-threatening?”

“Right now, I don't think I- any of us, is in danger. But I can't know for sure until I confirm it with Jade. I'll tell you if something changes.”

Natalia considered for a moment, hazel eyes never leaving Luke's green ones. Finally, she sighed in resignation, and held up her pinky.

“Promise?”

He grimaced then. He didn't like making promise. Not since he was betrayed eleven years ago. But, he relented at the end. He raised his own pinky and entwine it with hers.

“If I break it, I'll eat a thousand needles and everything.”

He said, again with an almost smile.

And Natalia tried to convince herself that she believed him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	14. Day 5 - 2

 

So then, to rewind a bit, after lunch, Natalia deemed me well enough to do whatever, and so she finally let me go to Jade. Alone. That's a bit surprising to be honest, but I'm grateful for it. Guy arranged for me to see him immediately in his office in the palace. Peony was there, lounging in his corner. I'm not sure why, but he seemed like Jade's pet to me for a second there.

Maybe it's the dirtiness.

Which may or may not reminded me of rappigs, which were also scurrying around.

Whatever.

"Your Majesty, it's been a long time," I said as I bowed to the Emperor. I need to respect him first and everything.

"Raise, don't mind me. If anyone asks, I'm not here anyway. But it has been long enough. Good to see you, Luke," was his answer.

"It's been a long time, Peony," the replica said as he bowed too. There's a flicker of hard to describe emotion in his face as he did so, even if he's smiling.

But I couldn't do anything to him for the moment, not when there's witness like this.

Damn it... I had wanted to speak alone with Jade. The Emperor was one of the last people I want to know of my problem.

Even if maybe he'd be more agreeable than anyone else.

Hm...

"What should we do? Should we... just say it?"

He asked, the same time as Peony said. "so what brings you to my sweet Jade and his lovely family?" as he pet his rappig. There was jeweled necklace on it's neck.

"I'm not here for your rappigs, Your Majesty."

"I've told you to call me Peony, haven't I?"

"... Peony."

His smile widened just a bit.

"My not so sweet Jade, then. What brings you here, Luke?"

I hope the usual respond would work.

"Personal problem."

"And I can't know about it?"

"... No, you can't."

He smiled knowingly, but didn't press. He just chuckled after few moments.

"Don't worry, I won't ask for details. Anyway, Jade's not here, as you can see. He's off to find some papers or other whatnots like that. He'll be back soon and- Hey, Nephry, Jade, where are you doing?!"

I heard a yelp, and looking to my side, the replica was taking few steps back.

"Don't come here! I don't exist!"

He said, a bit silly in my opinion with his arms raised as if he's surrendering.

Attack of the rappigs.

With loud sound, the rappigs went run around the room, chasing him, until finally they managed to corner him and sniffed his pants. He shrieked quite loudly because of that.

"Get them off me, get them off me!"

I just stared at him as I contemplate what I should do. Luckily, Peony rose and rushed towards them and pulled them towards his corner again, by some miracle not touching the replica.

"What you got there? Hm... there's nothing here... so weird. They only react like that when there's something they like. Beside food, they'd only chase Guy and your replica."

He said the same time the replica gasped out, "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with them again..."

I was surprised too that the animals could sense him, because I haven't encountered many monsters I didn't know of that fact.

More point towards him being real, I suppose. Great...

"Anyway, please sit down. As I said, Jade will be back soon. Please, sit back and relax."

I nodded as I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed out a sigh. The stress from the thought was just barely bearable. After that, I went to the chair, and sat on it as I waited.

Glancing to the corner, the replica was still staring at the rappigs, currently oinking happily near Peony. Their eyes still couldn't leave him, and to him, it might seem as if they're planning another attack.

Why I used the analogy of an attack is still beyond me. It's just the word most appropriate for it, I suppose. Anyway, the replica swallowed after a while.

"Can I just wait outside?"

Well, it's his fault that he wanted to come with me anyway. Since him opening the door could cause another poltergeist phenomenon, I shook my head slightly, hoping Peony was too focused on his rappigs to notice. Besides, even though I'd like to speak to Jade alone, the dreck is the cause of my problem. It's the right thing that he's here.

The dreck looked up to the ceiling and groaned, before sliding down to sit on the floor, hugging his knees.

"Hurry up Jade..."

He and I whispered it at the same time.

About fifteen minutes later, Jade returned. He opened the door, and stared, seemingly surprised with what he'd seen. He even took off his glasses and repositioned it.

I guess it's to be expected, since I should be the last person he expected to go to him, but then again, Guy should have mentioned that I'm seeing him to discuss of my problem.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask you to leave?"

He said then. Peony gave him a curious look before shrugging and went to the door.

"With the rappigs."

"Yes, please."

The replica nodded vigorously as he agreed audibly with Jade.

I'm pretty sure that Jade's lips twitched, like he was fighting back a laughter, but that couldn't be. There's nothing to laugh about after all.

After Peony left, he turned to me with a wide smile.

Too wide.

It's a bit disturbing to be honest. I even had to swallow the lump that's somehow had formed in my throat.

"Uhm... We're in danger, aren't we?"

"Probably..." I answered audibly, too shocked with his smile to notice that.

And then, he laughed.

And that's when I started feeling terrified.

* * *

" _Luke's a bit... disturbed. Can you help him?"_

" _I can't make any promise before I know what's bothering him, and I'm not sure if he'll be willing to consult with me, so-"_

" _Oh, he will. He's the one who asked."_

_Jade frowned at Guy, who seemed surprised himself at his own words, before sighing._

" _Fine. I suppose, I owe him."_

" _Thanks, Jade."_

* * *

Opening the door, Jade couldn't believe his eyes.

So he just froze there on the door.

His glasses was clean, he made sure of it, but weirdly when he took it off, his vision of... of him, was getting clearer. And he was sure he couldn't be seeing double because of the obvious reason that the double in this case wasn't in the same position and he's also wasn't wearing the same clothes as the original.

Curious and curiouser.

The double (he knew he's not the original because he  _smiled_  at him) rose and looked at him expectantly.

And somehow, he knew what he wanted. What Luke's problem was, and why he thought only him of all people (which he knew that on his list of most hated people, he ranked on top three) could help him.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask you to leave?"

"Of course."

Peony agreed easily, much to his surprise.

"With the rappigs."

He added before the Emperor could step out with too wide of a smile.

Really, for a rappig lover he could be very inattentive. Or maybe, it's on purpose? He did it to mess with him? Hm, too bad for him it didn't work, Jade supposed. He glanced at the double, and noticed him mouthing something inaudible.

Hm, how odd. Jade could however read lips, and what his mind supplied him was that the double was agreeing with his request to take the rappigs out. It's unexpectedly amusing.

With a pout, Peony brought the rappigs out, presumably to return to his room in the palace. The rappigs oinked in disagreement.

And then, after the disturbances were all out, Jade turned to the pair.

They both seemed disturbed, for some odd reason. Weird. Amusingly weird.

And so, he smiled.

Rush of emotions went inside him, along with questions.

There was a side of him which asked logical questions, like what happened, why he's here, why no one (including Peony) didn't seem to notice him at all, why his repressed Fonic Sight couldn't see him clearer and so forth. But then again, there's a side of him which asked personal questions.

Why he's here.

Why like this.

Why now?

The white-coated person, he seemed just like Luke was when he returned home, mouthed something Jade couldn't hear yet again, and he noticed Luke answering to him with a slight nod.

And then he laughed.

For some reason, he couldn't fight the urge to.


	15. Day 5 - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To understand Asch's feeling towards Jade's ability to speak to Luke, try looking in the mirror and speak soundlessly. Yeah. He's good.  
> But of course, it's not that impressive of a feat, as in my knowledge a lot of people can do it.

Someone a long time ago taught me a lesson.

When in doubt, strike.

I've forgotten who it was, but I'm sure that that lesson was what made me do it.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” was what Jade said between his laughter when I pointed my blade at him. I mean, I freaked out. What else should I do?

Even the dreck went pale. And he's Jade's surrogate apprentice or child or something. At least his friend. If even him was terrified, I should be ready to save my skin.

“Luke... lower it... he's just being himself,” the replica said as he tried to calm me. As if I need some.

“I'm not scared.”

I was freaked out. Not scared. There's a difference.

“Forgive me. I meant to surprise you.”

I lowered my blade then. But then again I realized the second meaning of his words and raised it again.

“Luke!”

Just for few more seconds. And then the dreck sighed audibly.

Jade hummed when I was sheathing the blade once more on my right side.

“Right. We should get on to business then. I too have work to do, you see? I'm a busy man and everything.”

For some odd reason he pointed at Peony's corner, as if that's the source of his busyness. Maybe it was. It sure seemed like it needs cleaning.

“... right.”

I sat back down when he gestured me to, and he walked to his desk with his desk oddly fixated on the corner.

No, scratch that, not on the corner.

On the replica.

“You can see him?!”

I yelled unconsciously despite myself, the same time as the dreck asking if Jade could see himself timidly, “Jade, you can see me... can't you?”

Jade smiled grimly as answer and folded his arms. “Unfortunately, it's only that. _See_. I noticed that he's said some things since I came, but I can't hear anything. I suppose it's due to my eyes.”

“Fonic Sight...”

The dreck supplied not-so-helpfully. I still have no idea what that is. But the point remains.

He can see him too.

I'm not alone in this.

I'm not hallucinating.

I'm not crazy.

Oh thank Yulia.

“Great. Now things got simpler. I want him gone.”

The replica moved to sit on the seat next to mine and nodded too. “Yes, I have to go away.”

Jade leaned back to his seat and hummed.

“This is a bit disturbing, not being able to hear.”

“I don't care. I even envy you.”

“Am I really that disturbing?”

“Yes, now shut up.”

The replica pouted and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Jade chuckled again.

“I see your relationship is as bad as ever.”

Tell me about it.

“Well, Luke has been really kind in my opinion though. He feeds me well, he didn't leave me behind too, and he somewhat listens to me. I call that progress.”

Uuuuugh...

I did, didn't I?

Ever since in that ferry to Daath, I've been feeding him. And talk to him. And listen to his pleas too.

And I even woke him up when I got the chance to escape him!

When he freaked out, I ran after him and waited until he calmed down too...

This is wrong... completely wrong...

Whatever came over me, I hope it's gone now.

“He did?”

“Yeah. Not for the first week though. He completely ignored me then.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose you could call that progress. That's definitely something.”

“I'm right here.”

I wonder how Jade could communicate with the dreck. I suppose him being able to read lips isn't unexpected, but still. He's not like me who's trained to be a spy. How often does he have to practice this skill of his anyway?

“Anyway, I think you can touch him too, Jade. He can affect things that way.”

“So, he is the source of poltergeist phenomenon Anise is investigating, I assume.”

“He is.”

“Hm...”

Jade closed his eyes and started to what I assume was thinking. After a minute or two, he opened one of his eye and said, “Luke. Hand.”

One of his hands was outstretched.

“I'm not a dog.”

“Forgive me, I meant to say it to your replica. I want to analyze everything I can gather. The fonons signature is the most important, and the easiest way to do it is direct contact.”

The replica after hearing those words, seemed scandalized, but in a way that's unexpected to me.

“I'm not 'Luke' anymore. That's Luke's name. Don't call me with it!”

He said as he leaned back and folded his arms with a huff. Both of us, I meant, me and Jade, blinked in surprise at his outburst.

“Apologize to Luke.”

“... my apologies then,” Jade said after a while, clearly dazed just like I was. “So then, what should I call you with?”

“Replica will do. It's what Luke uses to call me. Most of the time anyway. Sometimes he calls me dreck.”

Jade's gaze shifted to meet my eyes, as if he was asking silent questions. I shrugged unconsciously, because I didn't know what came over him too.

I just thought he's being difficult. Like a child he was.

I'm not used to call him 'Luke', so it's fine, but the others? Well, they need a name. I really don't mind them calling him whatever. It's what he was named after all. Why he didn't like it, instead of happy for finally getting called by his name again, was beyond me.

“Alright then... Back to the subject at hand though, hand?”

After grumbling a bit, the replica complied. He dragged his chair closer to the desk and placed his hand on Jade's. The older man then closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating.

“... I feel tinglings. Is it normal?”

The replica asked after few seconds. I shrugged. How should I know? Jade stayed silent because with his eyes closed he couldn't know what was said.

I sighed and leaned back as I watched Jade do... whatever it was he did. The replica squirmed around and groaned few times during the proceeding.

Finally, a good while later, Jade opened his eyes.

* * *

“Huuuummm~”

Anise hummed as she closed her eyes and folded her arms. Tear and Florian were out investigating the inn, and Anise couldn't join them because she had work to do. Like, piles of them. Really, and she's not yet the official Fon Master. She dreaded the amount that would surely be added when (there's no if in it) she became one.

Despite it however, she couldn't deal with them. Her mind couldn't leave Luke and his obvious attempt in hiding something crucial, at least for the ghost problem. And then there's his problem, which she hoped could be dealt with immediately and be spilled by Jade because she's damn curious.

For now, she decided to just think.

There were few clues already presented, weren't there?

“Tch, he said it's not him. But why am I not convinced?”

Anise sighed and tried to remember what he said when she asked if it's his replica that he chased.

If she's not mistaken, he said something about him being dead.

And then she gasped in surprise, as the pieces started to fall into places.

When Florian and Tear returned later in the afternoon, Anise was already finished preparing her luggage. As soon as her eyes found them, she ordered them to pack up too, hurry up, because she didn't want to miss the last ferry.

“Florian, pack up quickly. We're traveling for a week minimum, so do it wisely. Tear, you too. But before that, get Tritheim in here. I need to tell him of my plans and tell him that he's in charge when I'm gone. And to keep it quiet from your grandpa.”

Florian blinked in confusion, but didn't ask questions and did as he was told. Tear however was different.

“What's wrong, Anise?”

“Nothing is wrong! Everything is great! But we must go before it's too late.”

“What's too late?”

“Before Luke is gone again!”

Tear seemed confused.

“We're going to Grand Chokmah?”

“Yeah! That's why we must hurry! Tear, they must have seen Jade by now!”

Anise looked outside the window. It was just couple of hours away from sunset. She gritted her teeth and groaned.

“Fine! I'll tell him myself! But pack up quickly!”

Tear seemed like she wanted to stop her, but didn't and walked away presumably to her quarters.

Anise then ran downstairs towards the Planetary Fonstone, where she knew Tritheim would be.

She needed to hurry...

Hurry...

Before...

 

 


	16. Day 5 - 4

Jade told me to return for now after explaining things to me.

Without the replica, he still wanted to test some things on him.

“As expected, the fonon signature is similar to yours. But it's very faint. Just enough to be felt, but not enough to take form. Ghostly, as you can say. I can't tell why he's like this until I do further test though. I'm not even sure why he can't be heard or seen. Maybe because he doesn't have a form? Nothing to be seen, no vocal cord to vibrate? But you can see and hear him... As you can see, I'm still lost.”

The replica then said he can do whatever, if it means fixing him. And by fixing, I'm not sure. Since the beginning he'd been very supportive of my wish for him to be gone completely and permanently, but I sensed some kind of hope in his voice.

Like, he had the expectations that Jade would be able to strengthen him to allow him to have form, to be seen and heard by everyone.

Well, whatever. As long as he can off my case, it's fine whatever he wants and whatever end Jade could give him.

So then, I went back to Guy's manor. When I arrived, it was still couple hours away from sunset.

“So how's it?”

Guy asked. He was in the garden, sitting on one of the benches.

“Jade said it'd take a while. I don't know when he could give me solution.”

“Hm... I see. As expected, instant solution is impossible, huh?”

Sad, but true.

“So what are you planning?”

“What do you mean?”

“As you wait for Jade. What are you planning to do until then?”

“Ah... To be honest, I'm not sure.”

Because, even if I've expected that instant solution is impossible, I haven't made any plans. I went to Jade on impulse after all. Guy, as if he'd expected my answer, just laughed.

“You're welcome to stay.”

“... Thanks.”

“How about for the moment? There's still time until dinner, any plans for now?”

Why am I getting the feeling that he's planning something? Must be the smile. It's similar to how he used to flash me before...

“Guy, we're ready!”

The sound of the girls echoed from inside.

I could feel the blood draining from my face. I hissed then, at the laughing man.

“You didn't.”

“I did,” he said as he stood up, a wide grin plastered on his face. I turned around and tried to run, but he grabbed me before I could and laughed again.

“Come on. It'll be fun.”

“You know damn well I can't have fun!”

“Dude, that's just sad.”

Well, sorry my life has been nothing but living hell for the past ten years!

“You used to beg me for this. Even when she said 'I can't get into trouble!',” he said in mocking manner, copying Natalia, “you used to just roll your eyes and spread your arms. Remember that one time you caught her from second floor?”

How could I forget that, I nearly broke my bones. I didn't realize that she could be so heavy. Well, not really her weight that's the problem though. I hadn't learned physics then, and didn't count on the force amplified from gravity. After that, I refused to do it again unless she did it from the ground floor.

She liked to escape too, much to my surprise. I broke her, as it seems.

“Now there's nothing stand in your way between you and a date with Natalia, and you don't use this chance. That's just wrong. I need to fix it.”

“Sorry for the- Oh, Luke. You're back.”

I glared at him, and his grin got wider as his eyes found the girls. I turned around only to find Natalia and Noelle. They had changed clothes, and they both were showing too much skin to my liking.

“What did Jade say?”

Specially Natalia, with her sleeveless green dress which ended on her thigh.

My face felt hot and glancing at Guy, I noticed that he was laughing again. Damn it.

This is one of many reasons why I don't want her out of Baticul. She has no sense of propriety.

Thank Yulia she's not wearing that damned bathing suit though. I've found her fighting in it once, by the beach. They're probably resting when it happened. At least, I sure hope so.

Guy put his hand on my arm and then pulled me towards them. His grip was so strong I'm not sure I could shake him off even if I try my hardest.

When we're just few feet away, Guy suddenly let me go and clapped. When I realized it, he was in apologizing position already.

“Sorry, Jade called me!”

I could feel my eyes widened. No no no, he couldn't be doing this to me!

“Luke told me there's details about that fonmachine we're making that needs re-assessment, so he wants me and Noelle to come quick.”

“Oh my, that's too bad.”

Double date was bad enough! I can't go with Natalia by myself! I'd bore her! I'd insult her!

“Whoops, look at the time. We better go now, Noelle. So, we'll meet up at the restaurant?”

He already thought that I'd probably opted to wait until he's back at the manor resting rather than going outside with Natalia, and thus planned the eating outside thing beforehand, apparently. I'm so going to throttle him next time we're alone.

I bet my sword we'd end up just eating alone.

“Well, that's fine, I suppose.”

Natalia said, a bit dazed from the look of it. Noelle, who had been looking back and forth between Guy and me, smiled a devious looking smile.

“Guy, is it about the cables?”

Guy turned to the blonde woman, and grinned. “I think so too.”

Noelle nodded in understanding. “I see. It was what Grandpa was worried about too,” she said before turning to Natalia and added, “we might be long, so don't wait for us.”

“Alright. I understand.”

I shouldn't have jinxed it.

I fought a groan as I watched them walked away, two paces quicker than their usual. Natalia turned to me then and blinked innocently.

“What's wrong? Are you still feeling faint?”

Not one minute has passed, and she already find a problem in me. See, this is why I thought it as a bad idea.

“No. I'm fine. Let's just go.”

Or I'll be fine, as soon as I'm getting this over with.

“Eh? Go... where? We can wait for a while, dinner time isn't until few hours.”

“Wherever you're planning to with Guy. The store is my guess. It's the one next to the inn, right?”

If she's going with Noelle too, high chance it's to do girl thing, and the top on 'what to do with a girl' list for whoever you are is to shop after all. Unless you're Fon Master Ion, and the girl in question is Arietta. To feed the animals is on top then. She nodded hesitantly. “But, Luke, you're-”

“I said I'm fine. Really.”

I glanced at her and gave her my hand. At least, it's necessary to show her that I really don't mind. I hope she can't hear my fastening heartbeat, which I could even hear in my ears.

She took it hesitantly, and somehow I saw reddish tints on her cheeks.

But it couldn't be.

It must be the light playing tricks on me.

Yeah. It must be it.

* * *

“... what exactly do you want?”

Jade asked as he prepared the tools for the usual medical check-up. It's not his forte, but he was familiar with it, so he had no problem on doing it himself. And he was checking a replica, which he used to do all the time. Although this particular one had... problems, it wouldn't be much different.

He turned to the replica just in time to read his lips. “Are you talking to me?”

Jade smiled. “There isn't anyone else here, is it?”

The replica laughed sheepishly, but Jade couldn't hear anything.

“I want to be fixed.”

“I see. And what exactly does that mean?”

“I want to stop being a bother to Luke.”

“I'm sorry. I still can't understand.”

He seemed like he was thinking how to rephrase, but in the end, with a wry smile he just said that he meant what he said.

Jade could somewhat understand, but he didn't.

He chose to think otherwise.

“I meant out of me. What do you expect me to do with you, I wonder?”

“Luke wants me gone, so make me go away.”

He said without hesitation.

Jade then smiled and turned around again to continue preparing.

He tried then to ignore the fact that his hands were trembling.

 

 


	17. Day 5 - 5

“That was fun,” was what Natalia said as we walked back to the manor after dinner.

I didn't know what she meant by that. I mean, I did so little. I only watched her as she chose clothes and trinkets and shared my opinion once in a while. During dinner I listened carefully to her words and respond appropriately. When she seemed cold, I lent her my coat. Only that.

Was it... fun? She was smiling widely, so I suppose she was telling the truth.

I didn't feel bothered, so if she's this happy, I guess I should go out with her more often.

I would hold back from throttling Guy then. But hell, I still think I should give him some sort of payback.

Maybe I could lock him in a closet with Noelle and give him seven minutes in heaven.

That's a good idea.

I put it on top of my to do list. I'd need to convince Noelle later. I have little doubt that she'd agree though.

Anyway, when I arrived in the manor, the replica was there, sitting by the door. Seeing me with Natalia, he smiled widely, eyes locked on our entwined hands.

“Welcome back.”

He said, but I ignored him and reached for the door. Guy gave me the key to it earlier, because of his plot. The replica stood up, brushed the dust off his coat and pants before following me inside.

“It's quite late already, but Guy's not here yet, I see.”

“Maybe the thing with Jade takes time.”

Although I doubt it since he just made it up earlier.

“It seemed like it'd take a while too. I left before Jade could conclude anything because Guy suddenly came with Noelle.”

How surprising. And here I thought he and the pilot would spy on me and Natalia. To think that they really went to Jade to talk about machine was unexpected.

But then again, they're tech geeks.

“So then, I'll be taking bath.”

Natalia said, and I nodded in acknowledgment. Guy's manor had a big bath, but there's also shower in every bedroom. I could deal with just shower.

So is the dreck.

I went to my room then, and told him he could use it first. He seemed very happy for it.

I locked the door to make sure no one comes in then.

When the replica came out, I told him to sit on the sofa, and I sat on his opposite side. He stared with a smile questioningly at me.

“It's late, but it's time for you to tell me.”

His smile fell, and he suddenly went pale.

“I don't know why, but you feel guilty towards me. As I said, I want you to list everything you feel sorry for. And what you want so that you can go away.”

It took a while, but he nodded in the end.

“Great. Now, I'll give you time to think. I'm going to take a shower. Make sure you've think up everything when I'm finished.”

“... alright.”

Making him do it was my first mistake.

Thinking he'd obey me was my second.

Leaving him behind was my third, even if it's only for about ten minutes.

When I came out from the bathroom, the dreck was gone already.

There was a fleeting thought that Jade had done something, and maybe that's why he's gone, but when I checked the door, it was unlocked already. So much for that possibility.

He escaped. There's no other reason.

And he said he didn't like leaving me...

“So he prefers that to telling me his problem. What an idiot.”

I mused.

I considered looking for him, but then again, it's wrong thing to do.

He'll turn up again later when he's ready. With that thought in mind, I went to bed.

* * *

“Come on! I'm Fon Master-to be Anise Tatlin, and I demand you to SPEED UP THIS PIECE OF JUNK!”

By now, Tear was getting worried. Anise was naturally energetic, but she's a calculative girl and impulsive and emotional weren't really part of her character. So when she started screaming at the sailors, it's no wonder that the songstress felt a bit disturbed and concerned at her younger friend.

And she had to protect Florian's purity, because Anise could curse worse than a sailor.

“Tear, what does 'f*ck' means?”

Nope, she's so not ready to give him that talk. Maybe in a couple years. Or maybe never.

“It's a kind of curse. Don't ever say it.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He didn't ask why Anise could say it. Maybe he put it up to her position. Tear didn't know but grateful for it. Stopping Anise seemed like an impossibility.

Unless...

 

“ _Tue Rue Ze Croa Riou Tue Ze”_

 

She then fell like a puppet having its strings cut.

Tear heaved a sigh of relief before apologizing to the sailors, while Florian went to pick her up to take her back to her cabin. Hopefully the spell could last until they arrive in Grand Chokmah.

“Why is she this... agitated I wonder?”

Florian shrugged. He didn't know a thing too, as expected.

“... I'm not sure, but it's related to Luke, right? Maybe she found out about his problem?”

“If that's so, shouldn't she just write a mail or something?”

“True... And she's not the type to not get her job done first. She volunteered to take care of the innkeeper's ghost problem, right? The Anise I know wouldn't leave that behind for anything.”

“I know. I expected her to unable to do her work because of it too.”

Tear however, had suspicions.

Luke had asked about hallucinations, and it's not hard to connect it to the ghost in the inn, which the innkeeper claimed to be related to Luke. So, Luke feels as if he's haunted, and there's a chance that he might really be haunted.

Like the Sword Dancer, but with no form. Invisible and without malice.

Tear had seen it after all, the bowl the innkeeper claimed to have seen floating. It was filled with water, and there was a cloth on it. It's not hard to imagine it to have been used to dab Luke, who was sick and feverish.

_'Before Luke is gone again!'_

Anise had never shown such strong feelings towards anyone, and certainly not Luke.

After Ion, the only person Tear could think of was...

She sighed again.

It couldn't be...

It couldn't be...

She tried chanting it countless times as she thought another possibility. It's just couldn't be him.

_'I will. I promise. I'll come home.'_

Because if it's really him, then...

* * *

 

“You're not still worried about me, aren't you?”

Noelle asked. Guy looked at her and smiled. “No, not really. Well, I'm still a bit sensitive of sudden contact, but if it's expected, I'm having no trouble about it nowadays. Why you ask?”

The pilot shrugged and looked up to the starry sky as they walked back from Jade's office.

“It's just that you seem wary of something, that's all.”

“I'm fine. It's not you.”

“Hm, so there's really something then?”

Guy stopped walking, frozen in spot for a moment before chuckling and continue walking. It's easy to catch up to Noelle. Guy was taller after all.

“Nothing escapes women, I see.”

“I'll take that as compliment for our kind. So, what's up?”

“... Nothing really. It's just that I thought I saw Pi.”

Now it's Noelle's turn to froze in spot. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at the swordsman. “Pie?”

“No, not the cake. I meant the number Pi.”

“3.14-and-so-on-Pi?”

“That's the one. It's on Jade's papers. It's really nothing. He might be researching Lorelei. Natural, since our prediction that the seventh fonon would be completely gone in few decades, but still.”

“Ah...”

“Yeah. The numbers remind me of him. Weird huh? Not even Luke could affect me like this.”

Guy stopped walking when he's just a step away from Noelle, whom hadn't walked further.

“I don't understand, but... I want to help. What can I do?”

She asked, and Guy could only smile at her.

“Just don't leave me.”

He said, because that's what his best friend did.

And he needed his new one more than ever.

Now that there's a faint hope blooming in his mind, that Jade was researching to bring him back, he needed her more than ever.

 


	18. Day 6 - 1

_It'd been a week._

_I'm still recovering from the thing with Lorelei and Tear's headbash, but there's a grave matter to discuss. Which was why the counsel and Uncle came to me and practically begged me._

_Even though they didn't have to._

_I'd do anything after all, if it's for Natalia._

_If it's to protect her, I'd do anything._

" _Asch, will you be 'Luke' again?"_

_I nodded without hesitation._

_Even though my mind screamed out 'DON'T DO IT!' I still didn't hesitate._

_I didn't regret it. Because it's for Natalia. I'd never regret anything I did for her. Except yelling at her that one time. Yeah, I'm still feeling guilty. I deserves to be yelled back. To be punished._

_How could I? To her? I lost myself then, the dreck was the cause, but that fact didn't matter. It still stood that I'd hurt her._

_But she..._

_She wasn't mad._

_She's the first person I saw when I woke up, having healed me personally all night. She was sleeping on a chair next to the bed, draped in blanket. I called her dazedly, and when she woke up, she cried. Cried in relief._

_Not because of me._

_For me._

_Because I came back, she said._

_Because she missed me, she said._

_Because she's so glad I'm alive, she said._

" _Asch... Oh, Asch..."_

_She put her hands on mine and chanted my name repeatedly._

_She's the only one who did so beside Mother._

_It's for the first time I felt comfort in having the name 'Asch'. I'm me. I've changed, and dirty, and bloody, and broken, and everything, but she still accepted me. She's still happy for me. Unlike the others._

_They all only want 'Luke'. Anyone would do, but if it's the replica then all the better._

_Rather than me, they'd rather choose the dreck._

_I just knew it._

_But then, I had to become 'Luke' again. The others all started to approach me then. They didn't ask why I did it. I guess they understood why. For Natalia to be safe, 'Luke' had to exist._

_Even though I could never be pure and radiant like the replica, I still had to do it._

_And I... I'm fine with it._

_Because it's for Natalia._

_It's certainly wasn't because I understood what he wished for back in Eldrant, and because I need to honor him. I don't even like him. He'd stole my past, my future, and now... my present too._

'...Now is all I have, too. I don't even have a past to lose. But I've still decided that I'm me. It doesn't matter what you think. Here I am.'

_His words in that damned place echoed in my mind, and I tried to close my ears in futile effort to block him off. What else does he want from me?! I've granted his wish, haven't I? I've returned haven't I? Why... why is he here?!_

_WHY?!_

* * *

The next morning was nothing but peaceful.

Natalia still wouldn't let me exercise, but I didn't mind. Guy had books about fonology, so I researched about seventh fonon in general in the meantime. I know quite a lot since it's a requirement when I was part of the Order, but it's never bad to review. I need it more than ever now. The dreck might be gone for now, but he's just ran away and must be around somewhere. I need to make him gone for good, because it's what right for everyone. I asked Guy to let me meet Jade once more, and the appointment was set after breakfast.

He told me that the dreck's fonon was beyond weak.

A lot like mine after his check up last year, but way weaker. Frankly, he told me it's like a miracle he's more or less stable. The lack of form might be due to the weakness of fonons. Might, he said, because he honestly had no idea.

He had a theory though. He said that there's a chance that Lorelei attempted to resurrect him too, but failed to do so. Maybe it's because the seventh fonons were diminishing. That's the most logical Jade could think of.

So he had other theory, which he felt more likely but illogical. I don't know why I interpret it like that, but whatever. I'd find out when I find it out later. Jade seemed like he's pretty supportive. I mean, he suggested that because the dreck had ran off (I've had suspicions that it's to his place, but there's no evidence) maybe I could find out what he wants through his diary, which he kept because he's the last to read it and had no one to give it to anymore.

He said that he considered burning the book, because the dreck was too obsessed on it and write it on much inappropriate occasion. Yeah, I understand what he meant. One reason the dreck fell for the trap back then must be because he didn't see where he was going because he was writing as he walked. He was clutching that diary when he fell back then too.

Anyway.

He said my idea that maybe the replica could go away after his wish is granted was quite possible. After all, Sword Dancer was like that too.

I have no idea why they brought up this sword-possessing-ghost-myth-thing, both the dreck and Jade, but whatever.

So, long story short, I was reading in Guy's library, with a cup of tea and a plate of madeline I had no doubt was made by Natalia (it was black and a bit sour) available within my reach when they came barging in.

I don't know of Anise's tendency to kick doors open. It's a bad habit. I nearly wet the diary with tea from the surprise.

"You!"

She exclaimed, and I turned to her. I could only stare at her wide-eyed as she stomped towards me. The others all outside, peering in. Seemingly terrified.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

She said as she grabbed my collar and with strength unthinkable for a petite girl like her, she forced me to stand up and bend down. Of course, that position only last a moment, because I pulled away from her, and when she was about to grab me again Guy and Florian were already restraining her.

"Anise! Please calm down!"

"Calm down!"

They both yelled out at the same time. I saw Tear in the behind with a staff in hand and glyph forming under her, ready to cast Nightmare when necessary.

But somehow... there's something wrong with her eyes. They were focused on me.

Instead of Anise, whom should be her target, she focused on me instead.

It was as if her target was me.

I hadn't done anything, hadn't even said anything, and I'm the one who needs calming?

As I was thinking the reason why, Anise suddenly burst out crying.

Really like a child she wasn't anymore.

Even though she's the youngest in the dreck's group, I know she's one of the most mature. So it's really unexpected to see her slid down and leaned back, silently asking to be hugged by Florian. Guy seemed as flustered as I was.

Natalia and Noelle carefully approached her, who was burying her face on Florian's chest. The kid seemed like he's at lost at what he should do. He looked at the others, asking guidance silently perhaps, but wasn't answered. In the end, he gulped visibly and stroke her back.

"Uhm... Anise... Anise, are you alright?"

"-sniff- No..."

Well, thank you for your information, Captain Obvious.

"I'd wanted... I want... to see him... Tell me... not too late... not speak with Jade... Please."

Her words, jumbled and hard to understand as they were, surprised me.

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and repeat it once more, please?"

No... no no no no...

"I need... -sniff- to see him again...! I can't... I don't... he can't go again!"

This can't be happening...

She pushed Florian away, and glared at me. Her eyes were puffy and she was snarling at me.

"Where's Luke, Asch?! TELL ME!"

For some reason I couldn't answer her. I just couldn't. I tried opening my mouth and say something, but I couldn't.

I wonder why.

Maybe because the sight of him there was what shocked me. He stood by the door, eyes wide and face pale.

"... what... why...?"

He asked silently, audible only to me in the silence.

I knew I should have kept on ignoring him.

I knew it's wrong to acknowledge him.

Like this, it's only...

…

No.

No...

Him doesn't matter. I don't care about what happens to him. I saw Anise gritting her teeth and screamed again at me, but I could barely hear her. My ears were ringing, and somehow I felt faint. The others too, seemed too shocked to say anything.

I wished Jade was there. If Jade was in my position, surely he'd still able to respond, because he can read lips. Maybe he could stop them, and do something because the atmosphere was heavier than anything then, and I was sure it's about to get a whole lot worse.


	19. Day 6 - 2

 

_I've been so very happy._

_I could see you all again, how could I not?_

_If only you'd stop fighting, I'd be even happier though._

_It's not Luke's fault, so please. Stop blaming him for my sake._

* * *

Why...

Why must this happen?

“Asch!”

Natalia had known from the start. His decision, right as it was, wouldn't be liked by anyone. Not even himself would like it. No, Natalia knew that the person himself didn't like it.

She knew, but she couldn't do anything.

Because it's what he decided. Because she had sworn to support whatever came out from that fight in Eldrant. Guy too, had promised that he'd do to. That he'd put everything behind him and start over with whoever comes back.

Tear as usual, hid everything behind her stoicism, so she's not really a problem too, to tell the truth. Jade too, couldn't seem to care less about it.

Anise however...

“Come on! I know he's been with you, Asch! Tell me where he is now!”

Anise's calmness in accepting it was a bit surprising. So, Natalia knew that she'd explode soon enough. But... to think that it'd be now, in this form...

“A-anise! Stop it, please!”

Anise didn't hear her. In Natalia's (and the others') daze, she had left Florian's side and went to Luke again. Pulling his collar down again, to glare at his blank green eyes with clenched teeth in between her yelling.

Blank...? Oh no...

“Te-”

“Tear, Force Field. Now.”

Florian said suddenly before Natalia could. His voice very much like the tone his fellow Ion replica used to use when being totally serious.

Despite being only five years old and supposedly not knowing Luke that well, he knew.

He knew... despite not being there to observe him, despite shouldn't have known that for the last year Luke hadn't cracked a smile, and not knowing the extend of his sickness earlier in Daath, Florian knew...

Luke was stressed out.

And Anise kept on pushing him towards the edge of his self-restrain.

Natalia could feel it, better now that she knew what to find, that the seventh fonon were all vibrating around them, although Tear's singing calmed them down somewhat. Panicked, she ran towards Luke, wanted to help him although she didn't know exactly what she should do, but Noelle beat her to it.

Noelle separated them, Luke and Anise, an instant later. She glanced at the others, as if asking permission and explanation silently at the same time, and without a word she grabbed Luke's hand and took him away.

Away from the populace, Natalia presume.

Noelle too, shouldn't have known. But apparently she understood just from the command Florian gave out.

When they're gone, Natalia lost it.

Completely lost it.

She walked towards Anise and slapped her. The sound echoed in the silence, followed by the sound of Guy's gasp.

“Na-nata-”

“What is wrong with you?!”

Anise held her reddening cheeks and stared blankly at the raging princess.

And then, it started.

* * *

Guy's phobia had gotten better to be honest. He could touch women nowadays. He didn't mind direct contact too. He's mostly okay with accidental touching like from bumping into someone in the streets. Now if he could handle intimate contact, he'd be normal again, so to say.

But at that time, he seriously doubt he could get better.

Not when surrounding him were scary women with 'Luke' issues.

Well, to be honest, he had too, 'Luke' issues, but that beside the point.

The point was...

He's terrified at the moment.

Anise and Natalia had started slapping each other, and he had no doubt that soon it'd escalate into a cat fight, with both girls on the ground pulling each other hair and scratching each other. And that's the better scenario. He dreaded the other one which had popped into his mind, which was Natalia casting Astral Rain on Anise and the other girl casting Final Fury in return.

He turned, hoping he could find Tear and ask her to calm them down with Nightmare, but to his surprise, she wasn't there.

She must have gone with Noelle, and part of him was glad because Grand Chokmah seriously needed her Force Field at the moment.

The other, more dominant part of his mind? Not so much.

Florian exhaled loudly, and then he yelled on top of his lungs.

“Enough!”

Both girls stopped and turned to him. Guy too. He didn't know that the soothing influence he always had could be used like this. In a way, it worked. At least they've stopped slapping each other. Florian glared at the two, who were now seemed as surprised and terrified as he was, and pointed at the sofas.

“Sit. And talk. With words, not your hands or artes. Now.”

Guy didn't know which was scarier then, women on rampage, or raging Florian.

They moved slowly, eyes never leaving Florian's form, and sit stiffly.

“Guy. You too.”

The swordsman flinched and rushed to the sofa.

After a while, Florian smiled again. His usual smile, childish and innocent looking.

“See? It's not that hard, is it?”

They nodded after a while, Guy and the girls.

That's it. Raging Florian was scarier. The old saying that said that the calmer the person the scarier they are when raged was true.

“Now,” Florian said as he walked closer to the older people,” let's start our discussion _calmly_. Anise, you have something to say to Luke, but he's unavailable at the moment. Can you please explain it _calmly_ to Natalia and Guy, who I'm sure will deliver the message? And Natalia, can you please respond to her words with _words_ too? Guy too, please.”

They all nodded again, frantically.

The green haired replica then smiled just a bit wider. “Thank you. Now, let's begin.”

* * *

I blanked out.

I couldn't remember what happened, what Anise had said to me. I could barely hear her anyway, back then. All I could remember was ringing.

I could still only hear ringing too.

When I realized it however, I've already in Theor Forest. Noelle and Tear were panting on my sides. I suppose they must have ran from Guy's manor, which was the last place I remember.

I walked towards a tree, leaned on it and slid down.

“... I've cast Force Field, but... Yes, I suppose it's alright now. The seventh fonon has stopped vibrating.”

Tear said.

Ah, so they ran and brought me here because they're afraid I'd explode. Even though there's no need to fear it. I'm not going to explode. I'm not going to cause another Akzeriuth. I haven't even exploded even once.

I wonder if that's why Tear was focusing on me earlier, for her Nightmare. I suppose it'd make sense then.

I sighed audibly.

I feel tired for some odd reason.

“... we shouldn't take any chances. Let's stay here until someone comes to get us. Guy would guess that we're here.”

“Yes, that's a good idea. Is that fine with you, Luke?”

I nodded absentmindedly in respond.

The girls then walked towards me and sat on my front. Noelle stared at me with worried expression, while Tear... well, she seemed as stoic as usual.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.”

“No, I don't mean the exploding thing. I mean... you seem pale. I hope what happens doesn't exacerbate your cold.”

“I'm fine. Don't worry.”

Although my head throbbed as I said that. I hope she's fooled. I couldn't read Tear. Probably not then. She's part healer too, after all.

 

“ _O healing power... First Aid.”_

 

She cast regardless of my words and it was soothing. I sighed involuntarily in relief. I felt her warm hand touching my forehead then, and I opened my eyes to meet her icy blue orbs.

“... good. You're not feverish again.”

“As I said.”

“Hm.”

She let go and shifted her position. She studied me, at least that's the impression I got, before letting out a tired sounding sigh.

“I'm sorry. For what Anise did earlier. I don't know what came over her.”

Somehow, I couldn't believe her, but I didn't press because well, I didn't want to talk about it too, and not in front of an outsider like Noelle.

Well, even if probably, most likely, Guy had told her some things. Maybe not all, but maybe part of it. Like, how he used to hate me, used to want to kill me and stuffs. And then, the dreck showed up being purer than a baby and he came to like him. And then Tear happened. And then Akzeriuth happened.

And then... I happened.

Short story of his life.

That's Guy's issue with the dreck and me.

Anise? Well... I'm not sure exactly. But from how I saw it, she thought of the replica quite highly. Like a brother, maybe. Surely it's love, although her love was different than towards Ion replicas.

Including Sync, surprisingly. Must be because the seventh Ion replica actually for some reason that beyond me cared for him.

Anyway. She loved him. Period.

Somehow, she must have figured out that the ghost in the inn was the replica, so she ran all the way from Daath with Tear in tow because of it. I don't know why she brought Florian though. Must be instinct. She'd need all the calming influence she could get.

“I have a guess though.”

She said a while later, before sighing once more. I cracked my eye open, surprised at her admission.

“It's about your replica, I think. I think she thinks that the ghost she's investigating is... is him. And well.”

Noelle gasped in horror. Apparently she could guess what that means even though she wasn't there in the inn and hadn't heard the details about Anise's encounter with me. At least, I think she hadn't heard anything. Guy could have told her things though, in their date yesterday.

“Right.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Nothing wrong has been done.”

Not by her, and not by Anise.

After all, I could understand her logic. It's fine. Really.

Although...

His face...

When Anise called me Asch earlier, before I blanked out, the last thing I remember was seeing the replica's face turning pale in an instant, and he asked question to Yulia-knows-who which only I could hear. But there's something different with that face compared to his expression when I asked him to list things he felt sorry for.

Somehow, I felt that way.

I remember faintly... bumping into him on my way out of the library, and his face then had changed... It's blank. His eyes followed me but he stood still and chose to stay still and didn't follow me. It's a bit surprising now that I think about it. Normally, I'd think he'd chose to run after me and beg my forgiveness or something.

“... it's wrong to call you with that name again.”

Noelle said, breaking my train of thought.

I glanced towards her, another person who was like Natalia and Mother. Who didn't mind me as me, because I know she felt thankful I saved her back in the day. She seemed truly offended by that fact, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed. She folded her arms too with a huff.

I closed my eyes and shrugged.

“I don't really mind.”

“You should.”

Tear and Noelle said at the same time.

“It's not your name. Using it again to call you means she's not respecting your choices.”

“She's been respecting me. I've expected that you all wouldn't like it, no matter what reason I have. Losing it only now is truthfully surprising to me.”

“Still, she shouldn't have snapped at all.”

“I don't mind.”

“Like we've said, you should, Luke.”

Tear's icy blue eyes were like blades stabbing me. Her gaze was that intense. Looking to the pilot, hers was similar to the songstress.

“... why?”

“Because, it's wrong for you to stay silent.”

Noelle nodded in agreement.

I tried then, to find the logic in her words. To know why it's wrong for me to let Anise call me Asch again. It's similar to the dreck's logic, when he got angry because Jade called him 'Luke' again.

I tried and tried...

I really tried.

Why? Why was it wrong? Why should I be angry?

I couldn't come up with anything.

Even though there's a nagging feeling deep within me, I couldn't come up with anything.

Looking at the girls' expression, they seemed to have realized it. Realized that I couldn't understand them, and they seemed even more offended than before.

“... sorry.”

I said, because what else should I say?

In the end, they only huffed a sigh and looked away. They're not pleased at all, I know.

But... what else should I do?

 


	20. Day 6 - 3

“I'm sure, one hundred percent sure, that the ghost haunting Asch is Luke.” ****

Anise said cautiously, eyes focused on Florian's smiling face, searching for twitches or anything that would tell the tales of him being mad, but found no such thing. She tried to force her body to relax, but to no avail. His smile for some odd reason unnerved her.

“I see.”

Florian said while nodding, eyes closed and smile got a tad bit wider.

Then before Guy nor Natalia could respond, he turned to her and she unconsciously gulped.

“I understand. But, Anise, first thing first, can you please stop calling Luke 'Asch'?”

He said, and Anise was taken aback.

“That's not his name now, Anise. Calling him that is the same as people calling me 'Ion'. Now, you wouldn't like that, would you?”

“Of course I wouldn't! That's-”

“Well then. Although I'm sorry, the real analogy would be to force my original, if he was still alive, to be called 'Florian' in addition. See how he wouldn't like it too?”

“... Gloomietta would haunt and kill me.”

He tilted his head a bit, probably because he hadn't known Arietta, but nodded in the end.

“Precisely. Right, so let's move on. So, you are sure that Luke's replica is the one who the innkeeper saw. I see. Now, Natalia? Guy? What do you think?”

“Impossible.”

They answered it immediately without missing a beat in unison.

Florian nodded again.

“I see. So you two think it's impossible. May I ask why? Natalia?”

The young replica turned to the princess, who seemed as unnerved as Anise was. She fidgeted and gulped visibly before raising her head, taking a deep breath, and answering.

“I... I can't answer. But I'm sure that it's not him. I mean, how can it be?”

Guy nodded too, but there's something in his face that told Anise that he's having thoughts. Natalia was as stubborn as she could be, and convincing her would be harder, but Guy... Yeah, Guy's easier.

“If it's him then... then Luke would have...”

“Told you?”

Anise asked sceptically, an eyebrow raised. Natalia shook her head defiantly.

“No... he'd have to kill him by now, and move on. He wouldn't run away and seek Jade... Would he?”

Anise had to admit, that's a fair point. After all, everyone had learned from Sword Dancer that ghosts can be killed. If it's Asch, he'd surely try to kill him.

“But, you guys don't disagree that he's really haunted?”

Natalia and Guy looked at each other, and nodded.

“Well, he did seem troubled... and the innkeeper did say the ghost came from his room...”

“And he finished his meals...”

At Guy's quip, they all turned to him. Realizing that he was being questioned, he just shrugged.

“I don't know, but during breakfast yesterday, I made him risotto for two, and he finished them all. Well, he was sick and threw up a lot the day before, but... it's surprising still. And he asked for extra spoon to eat.”

“... he ate with two spoons?”

“I know. Weird, huh?”

“So... if we assume that normally, Luke wouldn't eat much at any circumstances, and of course he'd eat with a spoon... then...”

Guy looked to the side, and smiled humorlessly.

“I'd say he's being his prideful self and refuse to share his utensil with that ghost.”

Anise tried to process it. Well... sure, if it's Asch, he would probably think something along the line of 'sharing my food is one thing, getting germs in return is another'.

“Why do you think it's... him, anyway, Anise?”

Anise then told him of her first encounter with Luke in Daath.

About how she felt as if she bump into something and fell down even though nothing was there...

About how Luke seemed dazed and called a 'replica'...

And about how he ran after that, seemingly after someone he called 'dreck'.

“He'd only call one person with those...”

“True, he has that one quirk to give people he hates nicknames, right?”

Natalia sighed and nodded.

“He wouldn't tell me, but there's that one time he slipped and called one of the counselor with... well, I'd rather not say, actually.”

And then there was silence.

_'What, wait, so that's it? They all agree that the possibility of it being Luke is pretty damn high but can't accept the fact?!'_

Anise looked around. To her eyes, for some odd reason, they seem like twins. Their expression mirrored each other.

Both look like they wanted to cry.

Well, Anise supposed it's natural, since the matter was quite serious.

It's about him, after all.

It's about _Luke_ after all.

Her Luke, her naïve, idiotic, selfish bastard of a replica...

Her hero... second in rank next to Ion.

_'… damn it, I want to cry too...'_

Before she could sob, Florian was already embracing her. Patting her, and telling her that it'd be fine.

“It's okay. Anise, it'll be okay. Don't worry.”

She nodded against his chest and hugged him back. Tears already spilling from her brown eyes.

“I miss him.”

“I know. You're not the only one. But Anise, you can't hurt him because of it. It's not Luke's fault.”

At his chiding, Anise nodded again.

“I'm sorry.”

Florian laughed, and let her go gently. His face was so much like Ion, gentle and forgiving.

“I'm not the one you should apologize to.”

“Yeah... I'm sorry.”

Anise then turned to Natalia, and bowed. “I'm sorry, Natalia. I deserved your slaps.”

“Ah... No, I'm sorry too. I should have been calmer.”

Guy seemed relieved, but that relieved expression only lasted a moment. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“So then, what now?”

“Yes... I wonder too.”

Anise wondered what they meant by that. What's going on in their mind too.

About the fact that Asch was haunted, and the fact that they all had silently agreed that it's Luke who's haunting him.

What are they thinking, she wondered.

“Jade...”

She said after a while, “he asked for Jade's help, right? So, well...”

She didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know.

If it's Asch, he'd want Luke to be gone. If it's Jade, he'd... he'd be unpredictable. She didn't want to know, she didn't want to know, she...

Tears flowed again.

“I said he could stay, and I meant it. We should give him some time.”

Guy said, and Anise nodded. “Ye-yeah... he probably... he probably need it, right?”

“I'll convince Father then, to let me handle his work for a while. Until... until his problem is solved, at least.”

Really... she didn't want to know.

Even if she could probably prevent Luke from going away again, she didn't want to know.

…

..

.

Oh who's she kidding.

* * *

They came few hours later.

Not just Guy, but Natalia, Anise, and Florian too.

I stood, brushed the dust off my (or rather, Guy's) coat, and braced my self. I was sure that Anise had managed to convince them that really, the replica is the ghost that's haunting me, and stuffs related to it, but...

Anise walked, seemingly with heavy steps towards me, and bowed.

I blinked in surprise at her.

“I'm sorry.”

…

..

.

“...what?”

I said stupidly.

“I'm sorry I called you 'Asch', and I'm sorry I yelled at you. And stuffs.”

“Anise, dignity.”

Florian said with a smile, Guy and Natalia smiled seemingly in amusement at her.

I heard the girl clicked her tongue then, and shifted, and her posture now was more proper. And then she repeated what she said. Well, the point was repeated. The exact words were too... well, proper they hurt my ears. Well, not exactly her words per se, but the tone she used...

It's grating.

“It's alright.”

Noelle and Tear disagreed. I could feel their dark aura from behind me. Guy and Natalia too, seemed like they didn't like my respond at all. They frowned disapprovingly, and I had the urge to look away due to it.

Why...

The reason why, even after hours, I still couldn't think up the reason.

Unconsciously, I tried to think again. Why is it wrong for me to understand? Why is it wrong for me to not get mad at Anise?

My thought then was cut off by Natalia's voice.

“Luke... How would you like to take some days off?”

The ringing came back.

“... what?”

I could feel it, somehow. Tear was holding herself back, fighting not to cast Force Field again. Or Nightmare, maybe. I could also feel Noelle's change of stance, like she's preparing to take me away again. Probably with the Albiore this time.

Guy... ah, I saw him standing with his hand on his hip, like he was itching to get his non-existence sword out.

Florian was still smiling, but his eyes seemed different. Similar to Sync used to look when he's trying to seem strong in Van's eyes. Minus the smile, of course.

Natalia took a deep breath, and continued. She tried to with a smile. I could tell. But I could barely hear her. The ringing... It's so noisy...

Calm down... it's alright...

She's not...

Just because I got sick and ran off and became unreliable...

She wouldn't...

The dream from once upon a time appeared again in my mind.

A dream that came whenever I fall asleep in the harbor, whenever I tried to return home.

“We don't need you anymore.”

No...

“We already have someone better after all.”

Don't say it... please...

“... so, you can go now.”

 


	21. Day 6 - 4

_Green eyes found a book opening by itself on the table out of everyone's gaze._

_Green eyes found the words written on the opened page._

_Green eyes got narrowed a bit, as if he was waiting for something to happen, but it never did. Amidst the screaming, no one paid attention to the book. Understandable really, but still._

_Green eyes got closed, and he took a deep breath._

* * *

I know that it's only in my head.

I know that Natalia, someone who's as benevolent as her, wouldn't say such things. Even to me. Even if I've wronged her. It's just... couldn't be. I know. I really do. But...

But I still couldn't hear what she truly said.

“You can go now.”

“It's okay. You're not needed anymore.”

“After all, we've got someone better.”

Impossible, impossible.

“Yeah. You're not even worth killing. You're not important. Aren't you happy?”

“Guys, don't say that. He can't leave yet.”

“Oh?”

“He's still hiding Luke after all.”

“Right. Silly me.”

It's just a dream, she couldn't possibly said it. It's just impossible. The others too, they couldn't possibly said it... they could snap, and get mad, I know, but they're not the type of people to just... to just send me away. To just abandon me. Just because they had the better person...

Maybe in the past, they were... but not now.

Not now...

They've changed. I've known it for a while now, haven't I?

And I know I should be happy with this development. I need... I really need to stay. To have Jade look for ways to get the replica to go away. I know. It's unreasonable for me to remember that dream again, to have panic attack like this!

I bit my lip and clenched my fist, stabbing my palm with my nails. The pain was enough to make the ringing less noticeable. But Natalia had stopped talking. She's waiting for me to respond. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

I swallowed the lump that had formed on my throat and nodded.

“... Yeah.”

“You can stay here with Guy. Would you like that? Or would you rather go to our resort?”

“Here is fine. I need... My business with Jade is still unfinished.”

“I see. I understand then.”

She approached me then, and I don't know why I found it harder to breathe.

“Don't forget your promise. Tell me when it's all over. Alright?”

I nodded and let myself be embraced by her.

Hesitantly, I hugged her back, and she squeezed harder. I sighed in relief then. Yeah, it's just a dream from long ago. I wouldn't be told to go away. Not by her, because she's so kind, and not by anyone. I'm still needed. The replica is no more after all.

Yeah.

He's no more.

To everyone, he doesn't exist. Not anymore.

That's why...

* * *

“We're staying too.”

Anise insisted, and Tear could only sigh.

“Anise, we've talked about this. You can't stay.”

“I said we're staying for a week, and we will.”

“No, you said we'll be travelling for a week. And you hear what Grand Maestro Tritheim said. You can't leave Daath that long. You're still in training.”

Anise pointed at the smiling replica next to her with her thumb.

“Which is why I brought him, the ultimate Daathic Artes teacher. Who can better teach me than the master itself? It'd be faster than from theory, I tell you.”

“Anise, Florian can't abandon his study for your sake.”

“Why do you think I brought you along? You're his teacher.”

Tear eyed the younger oracle with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed, her ultimate look, as someone once said so very long ago.

“Anise...”

After few moments of glaring contest, finally the Fon Master-to be sighed in resignation.

“Fine! We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Happy?”

“No. But I suppose it's acceptable.”

She said, which meant that what she wanted was to return as soon as possible. That very day if she could. Party pooper.

But she supposed, Tear had her worries. Most likely, she's afraid of a rerun.

Anise had had the feeling that history would repeat itself, that someone would hurt Asch again, whether it's physically or mentally she wasn't sure however. But she never thought that that someone would be her of all people.

Well, at least it's not from seeing Asch, but still.

She let out a sigh.

“I'm fine. I won't do that again.”

“That's good. But still.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Who knew that the seemingly strong Luke was a frail person. Anise wanted to snort from the thought.

She sighed again.

She had realized it.

Asch, Luke... in her mind, it's getting mixed up. Now that there's the possibility of Luke the replica really haunting Luke the original (and it's almost a certainty too), it's getting worse. She's getting headache just from thinking about it.

_'Come on, girl. It's simple. First there's Luke, and then Commandant happened, and he became Asch. And then Natalia happened and he became Luke again. Simple.'_

And then... this happened.

Anise closed her eyes forcefully, hoping to be able to erase the confusion.

There's still tomorrow.

She's not too late.

He said his business with Jade was still not done, so that means Luke's still here somewhere.

_'Yeah. I can still find him.'_

Anise didn't know about the others, but in her mind at that moment, they've became traitors. How could they side with Asch like that? How could they let him go to Jade to exorcise Luke? To kill Luke?! How could they?

How could...

“ _Anise, please make sure he's okay?”_

Florian's words echoed in her mind. She tried to block it off but to no avail.

 

_'But I am going to make sure he's okay! I'm making sure Luke is okay! I am I am I am I...'_

 

Anise groaned and bury her face on her pillow.

She's getting things mixed up again. It's supposed to be simple, damn it.

“Luke... where are you? I need you...”

She said dazedly, already close to tears again.

And then, the bed creaked, and when she realized it, Florian's face was already filling her blurry sight.

“Florian...”

“Hey, Anise.”

He said with a smile, a hand snaked up to cup her cheek. His thumb wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Why are you here?”

“I can't sleep.”

“... that doesn't answer my question.”

“Since I thought you wouldn't be able to either, I thought we could hold that pyjama party you promised now. Or is it a bad time?”

“No... no. It's perfect.”

She said as she sighed. It's really calming, being near Florian like this. To feel his warmth. Although she cursed herself for forgetting to lock her door, she was a bit relieved that she did. She needed this.

“I think I packed some gameboards. I was in a hurry so I'm not sure what I took though.”

“I said pack wisely, didn't I?”

“It's useful for times like these, right?”

His smile got a tad bit wider, and Anise laughed shakily due to it. Then she reached out and hugged him.

“Florian...”

She could feel Florian smile on the crook of her neck.

“Yes, Anise. I'm Florian.”

“You're not Ion.”

“Yeah.”

“Luke's not Luke.”

“Luke is Luke, Anise.”

She nodded in agreement despite it.

“Then... who is _he_?”

“He's Luke's replica.”

“... I get confused, Florian.”

“Yeah. It's confusing, isn't it? It's like being asked who Ion is.”

“Ion is Ion.”

“That's right. Your Ion is Ion. And how about Arietta's Ion?”

“... Ion is Ion,” she said, because she couldn't answer him any other way.  
At her answer, Florian shifted and hugged her back.

“It's okay. It'll be over soon. And then you won't get confused anymore. I promise.”

He said before kissing her forehead, and Anise could only nod.

She wished with all of her being that it's not just some empty reassurance.

Knowing Florian though, it'd come true. His words always came true. Even though she had forbidden him from reading Scores, even though she knew he'd never read more Scores since Mohs went away, they always came true.

She hoped it's the case too this time.

* * *

Looking up, the sky was cloudless indigo. The moon was full, and the stars were like diamond dust.

I found the replica in the library, looking up to such sky.

He was mumbling incoherently. As I walked closer however, his words became clearer and clearer.

“I'm sorry I was born.”

“I'm sorry I was given your name.”

“I'm sorry I took your place.”

“I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.”

“I'm sorry I took everything for granted.”

“I'm sorry I stole everything from you.”

“I'm sorry I made things worse for you.”

“I'm sorry I hurt you.”

“I'm sorry I killed you.”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about the end of our battle.”

“I'm sorry I confused everyone.”

“I'm sorry-”

Again and again. The list was endless. He repeated some, again and again. Most often was the first.

I listened to him. I didn't comment on his words. I wasn't even sure he'd realized that I was there.

Somehow, his list made my chest aches. I took a seat and sighed audibly, perhaps unconsciously hoping that it'd make the pain disappear.

“Hey...”

I asked him after what felt like eternity. I'm not sure if he'd heard me. He kept on apologizing monotonously, face blank and eyes focused on the moon.

“If your regret is existing itself, then what should I do?”

He stopped then, and turned to me. His head was tilted slightly.

“What are you wishing for? What do you want of me?”

Emotions swirled in his eyes, visible due to the moonlight.

“... I'm sorry I keep on bothering you.”

“...”

“I'm sorry I made things worse for you.”

“Dreck...”

He went on and on again, with his apologies.

“I'm sorry I keep on hurting you.”

“Shut up.”

And then he stopped. I saw tears falling from his green orbs. His eyes were on me now. His breathing had hitched, and now I couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

“... I'm sorry you can't kill me.”

He took a gasping breath through his mouth before continuing.

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry...”

I was mistaken then.

At first, I had thought that he wanted to come back to life again. To be 'Luke' again. I had thought that he was just being his idiotic self, and tried to hide the truth for my sake.

But...

To Jade, he admitted that he wanted to be gone. I could usually read people well, and I'm not getting any hint that he's lying. Even though yes, I got the feeling that he didn't like it. He didn't like going away, like he wanted to stay, but for some reason I got the feeling like he didn't want to stay forever.

I suppose if he's like this, it's painful to live. I could somewhat understand. I was once like that after all. Like pebble on the side of the road.

I was unneeded.

The promise I made with Natalia... there was another who could fulfil it for her, for me, after all. But then, he went away, and I got a place to return once again.

Even though I knew it's not permanent. Once Natalia's problem was solved, once the nobles could get it into their thick skulls that yes, she's not the king's blood daughter, yes, her mother was just a mere servant, yes, her father was that Largo the Black Lion the villain (although he's decent to me, compared to the other crazies in Van's ranks) and yes, she's going to be queen and there's nothing they could do about it. Not sending assassins to kill her (thank Yulia Tear had taught her hand to hand combat moves), and certainly not trying to get to my side.

I may be the secondary heir to the throne, but I'm not going after the throne. No thank you. I didn't want it as a child, I didn't even thought of it as reason why I had to go home during my escapes, and I certainly didn't want it now. Uncle and Father asked me to be her fiance again to protect her. Because well, if worse came to worst, I could just be figure head while Natalia do all the work. That's all what she wanted to do anyway. Work. To help people. I just want to protect her. It's win-win solution.

The nobles agreed, but for a whole different reason.

For some reason, I was seen as soft target for their manipulation. It's easy to figure out that they want me to be their puppet king. Idiots. I'm not the dreck. I'm not above abandoning all manners (like the replica had manners anyway, ha) and use my fist to make the thought got through to their skulls easier. Although yes, I had to admit I would find it hard to stop myself from killing them, so I just kept it to myself.

… okay maybe, I screamed at them. Once. Couple of times. Sometimes.

Surely it'd help though. To get the idea that we (Uncle, Father, me and all citizens of Baticul) couldn't care less about her heritage. It's not her fault anyway a crazy Scorer told her crazy grandmother that she should switch the dead baby princess with her own granddaughter to calm the Queen because it's what her Score said. Although I'm grateful for it. If not because of those crazies, I wouldn't be able to see how wonderful she is.

Once they could accept her... then I wouldn't be needed anymore.

But it's okay.

It'd be just like before. Like pebble on the side of the road.

I'd be there, but invisible. Ignored. Wouldn't be heard. Wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd be lucky if someone decided he wanted to use me, to play me.

I was lucky. Maybe.

So I'm used to it.

The replica... not so much. I could tell. It's his scariest nightmare.

“I'm not going home before you're gone.”

I said to him, and after a while he nodded, still apologizing to me.

I approached him then, and took his arm. I dragged him out of the library, and went to the room Guy had provided me. There, I coaxed him to lie down on the sofa, and draped him with blanket.

“... Luke?”

“If you say sorry once more, I'll seriously throttle you.”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

He asked. His one visible eye was glassy with tears (the other was covered by his long bangs), and he was trembling slightly.

I stared at him. At his frail looking figure, curled up there on the sofa.

“I'm happy... I'm really happy... For a long time now, I've wanted to... to coexist... with you. But... not like this... never like this.”

He let out a choked sob then.  
“I wish you could kill me...”

I can't.

I'd promised after all. I wouldn't kill again. Natalia's fiance couldn't be a killer. If I started with him, even in his condition, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop myself from going after other people I wish could just go away. Like the nobles for example.

“I can't kill you.”

He nodded.

“But I want you out of my sight.”

I said. Because that's what I want. I want him to stop what he's been doing. To stop caring for me. To stop encouraging me. To stop apologizing.

Because it's wrong.

He shouldn't care. He should be mad. He should want me dead for having filled his place again.

He should be trying to kill me.

But he's not.

And I'm on edge everytime, my mind always questioning when he'd finally stop this sick torture and just be done with it. Kill me. Go back to life. Replace me again. Live happily ever after with everyone.

It's tiring.

I want it overwith quickly.

If it's Jade, he wouldn't make him go away, I think. He'd probably come clean tomorrow. He'd try to get him back to life again. I'm sure of it. If he really wanted to help me, he'd just stab him and be done with it. He'd obtained heart. I know. I've realized it.

If it's Jade, he'd surely succeed.

And then, I wouldn't be needed anymore.

“... and then, everything will be just like before.”

He nodded again. As if agreeing with me even though he couldn't possibly read my mind.

I watched him crying himself to sleep before settling on the bed.

It's okay.

I'm used to it.

I won't freak out like earlier, not again. I'd go before they ask me if I have to.

I promised myself and closed my eyes.

 

 


	22. Day 7 - 1

The clock was ticking.

For some reason, as he looked at the clock, that's what he thought. It's like he had a premonition, that something bad would happen. What exactly though, he couldn't tell. He's just sure it'd be related to Luke.

That's why, maybe, unconsciously he wanted to see how he was doing now. If he was still like earlier. Painful to look at.

On their way back to the manor, he kept his hand entwined with Natalia's. He was pale, and his eyes were unseeing. He let Natalia walk ahead of him, let himself be led by her. Guy could tell that every now and then, he'd squeeze her hand, and the princess would squeeze back. Somehow, Guy had the impression that Luke was not fully conscious. Like he was half-dreaming. Like the world he saw and heard was different, and he knew it, and so he needed reassurance from Natalia.

His sigh of relief everytime Natalia squeezed back made Guy sure that it's the truth.

During dinner too, his state didn't change much. He'd let go of Natalia, but he was obviously still in a daze. His eyes was still unseeing.

He wondered then, how the world seemed and sounded to him.

He didn't realize that his curiosity made him dazed as well.

When he realized it, Guy had found himself wandering the halls of his manor, searching for Luke. He had left after dinner, after finishing only about half-plate of his meal, without a word. Natalia and Noelle seemed worried, but they didn't follow after him. They must have thought that after what happened, he deserved some alone time.

But Guy... Guy wanted to see him. Even though logically he knew the girls were right, he still couldn't help it. He just had to see. To make sure that Luke's not deteriorating even further.

Partly was because of that.

A part of him however scoffed that thought. A voice from deep inside him kept on asking him when he'd admit that he didn't care about Luke and his state. That he just wanted to keep an eye on him to ascertain that the ghost who haunted him was really his best friend or not.

Guy forced that part to keep it down. He managed to. Somehow. He didn't quite get it too.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..."

He said, reminiscing the days of old. When he used to try to find his master whenever he wanted to either play hide-and-seek or escape the manor.

He could usually find him. Them.

Them.

Yeah.

Before the kidnapping, he played a lot with Luke too. After that, the replica liked it too.

He stopped then, and try to think.

Back then... when they weren't trying to escape, most often, they could be find in...

The library.

They both hated to study, but they chose library most often to hide for some odd reason.

He found him there, sitting on the sofa. His eyes were focused on the window, looking up to the clear indigo sky. When he realized it, Guy was already move to the side of the door, leaning on the wall, facing opposite of him and looked up to the ceiling.

Wait. Wait a minute here.

Why's he hiding?

He wanted to see how he's doing right? Shouldn't he... like, approach him and stuffs?

"Hey..."

Luke said suddenly, while Guy was still pondering the reason why he chose to hide, and for a moment, Guy thought that he was talking to him. That he'd realized his arrival. He cursed in his mind and froze.

"If your regret is existing itself, then what should I do?"  
Guy blinked in surprise. He glanced at Luke. He was still looking up to the sky, beautiful night sky with full moon and scattered stars like diamond dust, but for some reason, Guy had the impression that his eyes weren't seeing such sky at all.

"What are you wishing for? What do you want of me?"

He asked.

The questions made Guy doubted that he'd realized his arrival. Doubted that he was asking him.

That could only mean one thing, right?

"Dreck..."

Guy's breathing hitched.

"Shut up."

Guy couldn't take it.

" _Leave him alone, Guy. He needs it."_

Natalia and Noelle had said it to him, but... Man, he should have listened.

It's all came to him suddenly. What he'd decided he'd do. In shock, air couldn't fill his lungs properly, Guy ran outside. He needed to get away. He needed to get his mind off of the newly realized fact.

That he's agreeing to let Luke kill his best friend.

He ran to his workshop. He needed to work on something. Only tinkering could distract him. Usually it's like that, although he doubted he could be distracted by anything.

He found Noelle there, sitting on one of the benches and fiddling with his screwdriver.

"Told you it's better to leave him alone."

She said with an understanding smile.

Guy laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah. Wisdom of your kind can't be underestimated."

The pilot then patted the spot next to her, silently asking him to take a seat. Guy complied and sighed to his trembling hands.

"Natalia has decided to support him. That's why she's letting him do whatever."

"... Hm."

"How about you? What have you decided?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided anything."

"I see."

Guy knew what he wanted though. He wanted his friend back. He wanted to stop feeling like a jerk. Like a villain. He was after all, one of many reasons Luke was broken like he was now.

But... even so, even if that's what he wanted, he wasn't sure he could support Luke in his quest to make the ghost haunting him disappear. Not after what Anise said. About it being his missing best friend. How could he support that?

"It's hard, huh? Helping one is killing the other after all."

"Speaking of it, I'm surprised too. It's unexpected that he hasn't just try to stab him, isn't it?"

"I don't know him that well, so."

"Right..."

There was silence then. The sound of clock still echoed inside him, and it made him a bit anxious. He knew he had so little time to decide. Amongst them, he's the only one who hadn't decided what to do about this problem. Guy had that impression already, with Tear seemingly couldn't care less about it, Natalia wanting to wait until he could tell her, and Anise... Guy wasn't sure about her, but most likely she'd try to distract herself from thinking about it. Maybe by training like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey, Guy? I think Grandfather and Ginji have been waiting long enough.."

Guy's heart throbbed.

"... I see."

That's right...

She still had to work on the project Peony commissioned.

She had to leave... huh?

It couldn't be helped, he thought. Despite his request so that Noelle didn't leave him, because he needed her more than ever now, they couldn't just abandon the emperor's request. Natalia would frown on it too. Sheridan had the closest ties to Malkuth. Putting it aside, for whatever reason, could send out bad impression.

"I understand."

"Hm."

There was silence again. Guy bit his lip in attempt to hold back the words threatening to come out.

There was rustle of paper as Noelle took the blueprints from the table behind them and started inspecting them.

"You better pack up then. We're leaving the day after to- oh wait, it's way pass midnight, huh? We're going tomorrow."

Guy blinked once and it was noticed by Noelle, even though she's supposed to be concentrating on the blueprints. She laughed sheepishly.

"You know I can only handle the Albiore. I don't get other machinery, this included. Speaking of which, repeat Jade's explanation for me. I didn't get anything."

She said with a smile, and Guy returned it after few moment. He explained it to her then, again and again. Noelle, still smiling, kept on saying that she didn't get it though. He kept on explaining, until Noelle fell asleep an hour-ish before sunrise. He scooped her from the bench then, and moved her to the sofa before draping her with blanket.

"... thanks."

He'd decided.

* * *

"Lorelei be damned... he's gone again..."

I mumbled when I woke up, and the replica wasn't on his spot in the sofa. The blanket I draped him was on me now. I was sweating a bit. After a while, finally the sky cleared up and it's getting hotter and hotter even in the northern hemisphere. I understand his gesture, but still it's unnecessary.

I heaved a sigh before going outside. Just like yesterday, Guy was in the yard, practicing his sword. Noticing me, he stopped and raised his hand, silently welcoming me.

"Sleep well?"

I shrugged as answer. I barely slept at all. When I went to bed, it was already couple hours after midnight. Well, if I didn't wake up when the dreck went out, I must have slept quite deeply though.

"Right. I couldn't sleep too. Worked on Jade's project all night with Noelle."

He admitted with a sheepish smile.

I hummed in acknowledgement, and then there was silence.

The atmosphere felt heavier then. It's awkward.

"He-"

"Luke, I-"

We said at the same time. We stared at each other, waiting for each other to continue. Of course, no one said anything. After a minute, I sighed and motioned him to continue first. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away. He seemed troubled.

"I'll have to go soon."

"Oh."

"To Sheridan. To help Aston work on the project. Maybe won't be back until few days."

"Alright."

"I mean, you're welcome to stay, but-"

"It's okay. I get it."

"I can ask the servants to stay longer if you want?"

Truth to be told, his words surprised me.

I had thought that he wanted to take back what he said, about me being welcome to stay in his manor. He was about to leave after all. I thought it'd be logical thing to do. To ask me to go away. To ask me to stay at the inn or maybe at Jade's.

"... I still can stay?"

He seemed as surprised as I was that I could even ask such a thing.

"Of course you can. I just feel bad because you'll be left alone with Natalia after the servants finish cleaning the manor in the afternoon."

"And... that's bad... why?"

He eyed me then, and I noticed his lip twitched. Like he was fighting back a smile.

"That's right. It's not bad at all, isn't it?"

… damn it, I've been had.

"But seriously, putting aside this wonderful opportunity to be alone with Natalia, I'm a bit worried to be honest. For your life I mean."

"Natalia's the one who's been targeted, not me. And I can protect myself."

"From assassins, yes. But from Natalia? I'm not so sure. Really, it's a miracle you're still alive. No offence."

He turned to me, wide eyed, and raised his hands as if he was afraid of me or something. I don't know why. It's understandable she would be mad at me, because I ran away without telling her. And I thought that it's a miracle too she reacted the way she did.

"I just think that if it's her, she'd insist to do the cooking. You know I don't have cooks here, right? And well... she's been cooking for you too, and I'm honestly impressed."

Oh.

"Yeah... So you see my dilemma."

I considered then, to accept his proposal. But then, before I could decide, someone came and answered for me.

"Why bother? He cooks fabulously. Just let him do the cooking."

It was Anise, with Florian in tow. The green haired replica waved and smiled wider when I nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

Guy gaped at the sight of those two.

"... Anise, the sun is not up yet."

"So?"

"So what's so urgent you have to come here now?"

She shrugged and raised her hand to play with the end of her tied up hair.

"You know. I have this urge to beat someone up. Figured you'd be practising sword or stuffs. Thought I could join. Can't I?"

Guy seemed... well, not exactly surprised. Scandalized, maybe. Terrified

"And you brought Florian here... why?"

"He wants to see. Right?"

"Wrong~"

Florian sing-songed his answer. I just noticed that Anise's creepy doll was on his hold. He giggled a bit before handing the doll to Anise.

"I want to work out too."

Anise frowned at him.

"Florian, I'm here to beat up someone."

"By working out. And for the sake of healthy body and mind. I want to too."

"Well, yeah, but-"

And while they went on, discussing whether or not it's okay for Florian to join us, Guy walked closer to me and continued with low voice, "so, if we survive this, how about it?"

His blue eyes were fixated on Anise and Florian, but I'm sure he noticed my shrugging.

"I'm fine with whatever."

"Okay. I'll ask Natalia what she thinks later, then."

He said, the same time as Anise cried out in frustration. "Oh, damn it. Fine! I'll beat Guy up, you can take Luke. That okay with you guys?"

She turned towards us with a huff, and when I realized it, she's already looking down on me from on top of her gigantic doll. One hand already raised, holding a staff.

When did Guy ever agreed to spar with her?

Oh wait, she didn't even use the word spar. She said she wanted to beat up someone.

So that's why Guy was terrified.

He eyed me, as if asking my opinion silently.

"I'm not using my sword on Florian."

I said, and Florian cheered. He took off his robe then, revealing white tunic underneath.

"That's fine! I'm not using Daathic Artes on you too."

Guy got paler for some reason. I nodded in understanding of our set up rule, hand to hand combat only then, and shrugged off my (Guy's, really) coat before handing Key of Lorelei to Guy. He glanced at me, and then at Anise, and then upwards before heaving a sigh.

"I'm not playing in teams," he said finally.

Tokunaga shrunk down.

"Ugh. Spoil-sport. Fine. I'm not killing anyone."

As if it was possible, Guy's face got even paler, but he laughed sheepishly at her words.

"Can we have a go first, Luke?"

"Sure."

Guy and Anise took steps back then, to give us space. I took a deep breath. It's been a week since I last practised my combat. I eyed Florian, appraising him as I watched him stretch. He's leaner than me.

He's a fonic artist, so... he shouldn't be that strong. In physical thing I mean.

I'd have to hold back then. That'd be hard. Holding back wasn't my thing. I'm not used to it. I thought then, that maybe Guy went pale not because he's afraid Anise would maim me. Let's face it, after yesterday, it's what's expected of her. The thought that Florian came and pestered to fight me was maybe because he wanted to prevent it came to my mind too.

But, maybe Guy was afraid I'd hurt them, because my lack of self-restraint.

But I'm not using my sword, and my hand to hand combat isn't that good. Besides Florian only said he wouldn't use Daathic Artes. He could use other artes.

And there's Guy and Anise.

They'd stop me if I went too far.

Yeah.

It'd be okay.

I stretched then. When Florian was ready, he finished before me since he started first, he waited for me with his usual smile. I expected him to summoned a staff or something, but he did none of it. Even after I'm done, and he asked if I was ready, he was still empty handed.

I nodded uncertainly.

And then, his face changed.

Similar to...

When I realized it, he was already dancing up moves I knew too well. Because of it, I forgot all about holding myself back and just try to defend myself. It's like he could defy gravity, with the way he kept on leaping, feet barely touching the ground before he leapt again and again, preventing me to strike him. My body remembered  _his_  moves though, and so I could block most of them. But still... Florian... this guy... His smile had turned into a smirk, and...

He stopped.

Suddenly, he leapt and somersault backwards, landing few feet away from me.

His smile was back, and he stared at me quizzically.

To be exact at my hands, positioned on my hip, as if I was searching for my sword like I'm that desperate.

"Want to use your sword after all? I don't mind."

…

..

.

This brat...

His eyes... His eyes still hadn't changed. Still... still like his. Very much like his.

Well, they're replicated from the same person, so it should be natural... but...

"...no. I'm fine."

"Is that so? Okay then. "

He closed his eyes then, and I braced my self. When he opened them again, his smile was once again a smirk. And then he jumped to me again, somersaulting again. He's aiming for my shoulder, I could tell. With his left leg, somehow I could tell.

If I could dodge it, then for a split second, he'd be open, and I could strike back.

With that in mind, I shifted.

 


	23. Day 7 - 2

…  _as expected, you haven't changed, have you?_

_Still struggling like an idiot._

_All for nothing._

* * *

Anise couldn't believe it.

She knew that Florian, beside his fonology lessons with Tear, had been going to see some instructor from the academy. Something about 'Anise is so cool, I want to learn to fight too'.

That and 'I want to protect Anise too'.

It's been couple of weeks since he started, but...

No, Anise couldn't believe it. It's just impossible.

"... He... he can fight like this?"

Guy asked dazedly, wide-eyed and jaw slack.

"How?!"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!"

"He's with you most of the time!"

"Well, I don't know what I don't know!"

To think he'd have this much progress in just less than a month... to think that he'd be able to keep up with Luke like this...

Florian kept on leaping, stopping only for couple seconds to land blows and kicks, and it seemed as if it's Luke was the one who struggled against him. It's... it's unbelievable. And his face... his smile wasn't like usual. It's not his smile. It's  _that bastard's_  cocky smile!

It's that bastard's ' _I may be trash, but I can still kick your ass_ ' smile!

It's... It's Sync's, Anise realized.

The smile was Sync's. The moves too, were Sync's.

Anise couldn't believe it. How could Florian, her Florian, her pure and radiant Florian... ... be this... this alike to that bastard?!

Well, granted, they're replicated from the same person, but...

Who in the Qliphoth taught him? Sync's instructor? Someone from Van's group of crazies then? Or maybe Mohs' underlings? Who...?!

Anise felt dizzy.

Too quick. It's just too quick, wasn't it?

Anise followed his every movement. His every jump. His every punches and kicks. He's like an expert, without unnecessary movement. With well-aimed blows. Sure, it was impressive that Sync could be an expert martial artist in less than two years (or maybe the correct term was less than a year, since he became a God-General the same time Ion became Fon Master, and if her calculation was correct, they were months old back then), but for Florian to be one in just couple of weeks was just...

Just... crazy! He's crazy fast learner!

Ion gene was scary!

And then, he was on the ground.

Anise's mind supplied helpfully then. Florian had aimed a kick to Luke's shoulder, but the ex-God General had shifted and deflect his leg with his hand. Florian seemed to have found it unexpected, and Luke used that chance to grab his tunic and brought him down to earth before planting his knees on his chest, and his hands moved immediately to restrain Florian's.

Florian let out a gasp, as air was chased out of his lungs.

Anise couldn't move. Even though her mind was screaming at her,  _'GET A MOVE ON, HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM SAVE HIM GET HIM OFF OF HIM!'_ , she was too shocked to move. Apparently so did Guy.

Luke and Florian didn't move though. For what felt like an eternity, they kept on like that.

Anise noticed it though.

How his lips moved, how his face still hadn't changed. Still expressing Sync's expression.

How in the end, he closed his eyes, breathed out, and...

And laughed.

His clear voice, like music in Anise's ears like always, echoed in the yard.

"As expected, I can't beat you, Luke."

Luke let him go slowly and stood up. He stared down at Florian with wide eyes.

And then he ran away.

Florian gasped in surprise, and immediately ran after him.

Leaving the two dazed watchers still in the dark.

* * *

Impossible, impossible.

"Hey, Luke! Wait up!"

I ran faster.

"I'm sorry if he offended you!"

_He._

He said  _he_.

"He didn't mean it!"

I turned around and hissed at him. "If it's really him, then he meant every word he said!"

Florian stopped running and looked hurt. He laughed sheepishly as he walked closer to me. "Hehehe... come to think of it, that's right. He's not the type to lie."

In my vision, in front of me then was not just Florian.

I saw him too.

It's like my mind couldn't decide whether or not the person of me was really Florian or not. My vision became blurry then, and I saw double. Florian standing before me, and near invisible next to him was a man (or boy really, considering their age) with cocky smile.

This is not happening...

"... How?"

"Eh? You mean... how Sync could end up with me? Uhm, even if you ask me, I don't know myself. One day he just... suddenly here?"

Deja vu.

His answer was similar to the dreck when I asked him why he was here with me.

But...

"Since when?"

"I think it's... three years ago? Well, before that, we talked quite often though. He was the one who told me to give Anise the Heart of Chaos I found. Not that we meet up, it's just... through here?"

He pointed at his head vaguely.

_'Oh, I know! Try to talk to me with… whatever it is you used to do so that I can hear you in my head '_

This is not possible...

How could Big Bang phenomenon be happening to him too?! He's not an original! Both of them are replicas!

"Sync said that since you could talk to your replica, then we'd be able to too back then. He didn't say exactly the how in it though. I asked him repeatedly but he never answer too. I can't find anything about it in the libraries too."

"... probably because your fonon frequencies are the same."

"Eh? Well, I don't know the details of that, but... He did say that I'm not supposed to be born."

He said it with a smile. With a true smile. There's not a hint of hurt in his expression. It's like he's discussing the weather with me.

"Ah, but it's not what you think. It's just that when Ion was replicated to make Sync, the result wasn't expected to be two replicas. So..."

"..."

"Maybe because of that? He did say that I have what he's supposed to have. But it's okay now. He can use it too now, so it all worked out in the end."

"... what are you saying?"

"You haven't noticed? It's Daathic Artes. He couldn't use them all, which was why he wasn't chosen as Ion's replacement. So did I."

"You can use them all."

"Well, I can now. I couldn't back then. Anise thought it's because I was too pressured, but really, I just didn't have it in me. The ability to do it, I mean."

"Sync could use them in battles. That's why Van valued him."

"The curses, yes. He could only cast offensive artes. Didn't you know? Anise told me he cursed Guy before. Let's use it as example then. If back then, your replica managed to somehow catch him, he wouldn't able to dispel the curse. He just didn't have the ability in him. He'd just taunt them all, and tease them... and escape in the end."

"..."

No good.

I can't think. I could hear his voice clearly, but there's ringing in the background.

Getting louder... and louder...

"Where is he?"  
"Sync? In my fonslot. I just let him control this body during battles."

 _This_  body he said.

Not  _my_  body. This... This body.

Like it's nothing important. Like it's something that can be shared. Like sharing it with someone... with Sync, someone who must have hated him because Florian had things he lacked, of all people is normal.

Just like...

* * *

" _Hey... Want to take over?"_

" _..."_

" _I don't mind. Really. I know you can do it. You_ did _it before."_

" _..."_

" _Lu~ke. I know you're there. Staying silent won't fool me. I got massive headache now no thanks to you."_

" _... stop teasing me."_

" _Ah, an answer! Finally! But I don't know what you mean by teasing. I'm not teasing. I'm serious. Totally. Natalia would be happy. Take over. I can handle a bit of-"_

" _Stop calling me 'Luke'."_

" _Why?"_

" _Do you have to ask?"_

" _... right."_

…

_.._

_._

" _Sorry."_

" _..."_

" _I'm sorry. But it'll be over soon, so..."_

" _..."_

" _Next time, it won't be for tease. I promise."_

* * *

"... He said you're most likely like me too. Is it true?"

Florian asked as he walked closer to me. I nodded dazedly. What's with these replicas? They're all crazy. To be able to really do anything for their important people, no matter how hateful they are, is just...

"I see."

"..."

"But not anymore, right? Now, it's different, right? That's why you asked me where Sync is now. Your replica is not on your fonslot anymore. I don't think Sync can affect things outside too."

"... I was in his. Not the other way around."

Florian seemed like he was about to say something, but he was cut off by Anise.

"Florian! I finally found you! What the hell happened?!"

He winced, but turned around and I could tell that he was smiling as he yelled back that nothing was wrong.

"Anise will probably go to Jade later. Let's make up something and meet up."

Florian said, his back on me as he watched Anise and Guy running towards us.

"I want to help you. I'll make Sync help too. After all, there's a chance we'll end up like you too."

"..."

"So that he can have it all, I want to know too."

* * *

When she woke up that morning, Natalia realized that she was alone. Noelle wasn't next to her, and the manor was deadly silent. After fixing her appearance, she went outside then, realizing that the men in the house had the habit of working out every morning, but she found no one there too.

How bizarre. Where did they go?

Natalia wondered if it's right for her to go to town to look for them. After all, she didn't have the key. It wouldn't be right to leave the manor opened. Even if the servants were coming soon.

"Oh, Natalia. You're awake?"

The woman's voice made Natalia felt relieved. She turned around to see Noelle, still in the clothes she wore the night before. She was dishevelled, her hair an unkempt mess.

"Where's everyone?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Hm..."

She yawned again.

"Probably they decided to have a run or something. Guy likes to run sometimes."

"... I see."

"Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it. Speaking of which, what time is it now? I'm so freaking hungry."

Natalia giggled. It's quite refreshing to be around her friends again. People who wouldn't mind their manners and stuffs and just plain friendly. So unlike the people back home.

People back home... at least, the ones she was forced to admit as friends, all wanted her dead behind their sickening smiles. Luke was the only one she could trust. He's rough, and stiff, and guarded, and it hurt her to see him like that, but he'd snapped for her sake, and she was happy.

So very happy.

"Let's have breakfast then. I'll make you some omelette."

Suddenly, it was as if she had been doused with ice cold water.

"Wha-what?! No, no need!"

"It's alright. I've been practising."

"Natalia, I can't possibly have you, a princess, cook! Guy would kill me. Let me do the cooking. You want omelette, you get omelette!"

The pilot then ran inside with speed Natalia thought wasn't possible for a human being. The princess heaved a sigh. She knew why Noelle rushed like that, and truth to be told she was a bit offended. She'd asked the cooks back home to teach her. And she'd made progress.

Luke haven't retched again. Not for a month now. If that's not progress, she didn't know what else to call it.

She turned around then, ready to go to Noelle and helped her (she'd do that whatever she said), when suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Instinctively, she ducked and turned to plant a blow to her assailant's stomach, but her hand was caught. Panicked, she attempted to knee said assailant, but he just moved to the side with swift motion.

"Good morning to you too, Natalia."

A cheerful voice greeted her then, and Natalia looked up to find a familiar face. Red orbs behind clear glasses were looking down on her gently, on a handsome face framed by long brown hair. His smile was mischievous, as always.

"Ja-Jade!"

The older man let her go then, and Natalia became flustered.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else..."

"And who is that, I wonder. An assassin who's after you, maybe?"

He asked teasingly. Natalia couldn't answer that and only looked away.

"... I'm sorry."

"No harm done."

"Uhm, right... Guy isn't here, but I'm sure he'll be back shortly. What brings you here this early in the morning, Jade?"

"I wasn't looking for Guy," he said as he took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. "I was looking for you."

She noticed the crest on the envelope. It was sealed with the royal family crest.

"It came yesterday. I found it in Peony's piles which he asked me to look at. I'm sorry for the delay, apparently the postmen assumed it was for him instead of you. They didn't read the address."

Uncertainly, she opened the envelope, and read the letter inside.

"..."

"Natalia?"

She looked up from the letter. Jade seemed worried. Maybe it's because she was trembling, or maybe because she'd gone pale from surprise. She wasn't expecting this. Well, maybe she was, but to think it'd come so soon...

"What's wrong?"

"I... I have to go."

She said as she hugged her body. "I have to... to go..."

Jade raised his hand in silent question of 'can I see?', and Natalia gave the letter to him. There was no secret there. Just a letter from a worried father to her daughter.

 _'Natalia, forgive me. The nobles are getting restless. I'll try to calm them down somehow, but I'd appreciate it if you can go home as soon as you can,'_ was written on it _._

Jade folded the letter and sighed.

"This is one reason why I always refuse promotions. Dealing with nobles isn't my favourite past time."

"..."

"But well, I suppose I'm surrounded by them. Adding one more to the list of nobles I need to care for won't hurt this old man."

Natalia blinked in surprise and looked up at Jade. He was smiling gently.

"Jade..."

He raised his hand, and used his thumb to wipe her tears. She hadn't realized that she was crying. And then, he pat her head.

"So, Natalia. Don't worry and leave it to me. I'll make sure he returns to Kimlasca before you know it."

Uncertainly, she nodded.

"He's asking for your help... isn't he?"

"Yes. It's quite troublesome. I'm busy as it is without him adding task on my already filled schedule. My, my. Kids these days. They can't seem to be able to survive without me."

Natalia laughed shakily.

"That's because you're a good role-model, Jade."

"Natalia, did you even hear yourself?"

"I know. What was I thinking, right?"

Jade's smile became a tad bit wider at her remark, and the sight of it managed to make her laugh again. She took a step back then, and tried to compose herself again. She couldn't be seen faltering like that. Especially not to Luke. It'd only worry him. She couldn't do that. She couldn't make him even more worried and pressured at this time.

"I'm alright. I'm alright now. Thank you, Jade, for delivering the letter to me."

She said with a smile, her princess smile. It's easy to smile. She'd been trained to smile at any circumstances. She'd been trained to hide her feelings. Faltering in front of Jade surprised her.

It wouldn't happen again, she thought as she bid Jade good-bye, the colonel having done what he came for and was about to go back to the palace. She stood there for a while, hand clenching at the letter Jade had returned to her.

_'I won't falter again.'_

With that in mind, she returned inside the manor.


	24. Day 7 - 3

“ _My Queen, I'm here to request something of you.”_

_Someone said shakily. He could feel the hands on his shoulder trembling._

_But he could tell the mixed emotions on the voice._

_No fear could be sensed. They're just... sadness. A bit of anger. A hint of envy._

“ _This is... this is my replica. Part of me tha-... who I hope will stay when I have to go. Part of me who I hope will stay pure when I and the rest of his kind become tainted.”_

“ _...”_

“ _I don't have the confidence to keep i- him... him that way.”_

“ _... that's why...”_

_He was let go, and that someone moved to his side. And then, that someone bowed. Somehow he felt like copying him. He did then, clumsily. He just learnt how to use his limbs. The shift in his weight made him almost fall down._

“ _... please. I beg of you. Please let me leave him in your care.”_

_That was his first memory._

 

* * *

 

_His stomach ached, and he knew then that he needed to eat._

_He looked around, and looked up to the gigantic thing he couldn't name. The thing lowered its head and nuzzled him. He laughed. Its fur tickled his sensitive skin._

_Smaller things came then, with green things and even smaller things on their mouths. They placed it on the ground, and the big thing nudged him towards it. Go on, as if it said._

_He flashed it a thankful smile, and crawled to the pile of food. He devoured them all in an instant. He especially liked the green things._

_After he ate, he became sleepy. As if understanding that, the small things pushed him towards the big thing, and he giggled. He struggled to his feet and walked towards the big thing. He hugged its huge leg and sighed contently._

_That was his last memory of peace._

 

* * *

 

_There was darkness._

_Back then, he was surrounded by darkness too. The things that cared for him lived in a cave, and they're awake mostly at night. He's used to it, to darkness, but it's different now._

_Right now, the things, the kind things were no more. Now he's alone in the never ending darkness._

_He missed them. The big thing. The small things. He missed their warmth. Their growl. Their soft fur on his fingers._

_He hugged his knees and cried silently._

_But then, when he realized it, he was already there._

_And then the pain started._

“ _Finally...”_

 

* * *

 

Florian laughed sheepishly, his hands raised in surrendering gesture as he let Anise pound on his chest repeatedly.

“Don't just run away like that! I'm worried, you know?!”

“Well, suddenly Luke said he wanted to have a run, and I want to join him. Sorry, Anise.”

Anise glared at him, and he only laughed harder.

It made sense, Florian had been wanting to see Luke since... like, forever now, but still Anise couldn't believe him just like that. It's just weird. She couldn't see Luke's face, he had his back on her, but she'd gotten the impression that it was pure horror which drove him to... well, Florian said otherwise, but Anise was pretty sure he ran away back then.

And by pretty sure, she meant as sure as she was that Luke was haunted by her Luke.

Which meant, yep, the certainty was almost a hundred percent, just open your eyes wide and hurry up find the evidence sure.

_'Too bad it's hard because he's such a open-coded book.'_

Anise glanced back.

Luke was pale as sheet, and his eyes were locked at Florian's figure. Every once in a while, the replica would meet his eyes and smile widely.

He'd look away then, and as if it was possible, became paler as if he was afraid of something.

No, scratch that. Afraid of Florian.

Florian!

The one kid in the whole universe Anise was sure wouldn't even harm a fly!

Although, yes. His ass-kicking ability was unexpected.

 

_Is it really possible... to master martial-art in less than a month?_

 

A voice inside her asked, and Anise tried her best to think that it was.

“... Damn it, we must hurry back.”

Someone said suddenly, and Anise turned around. Guy was rubbing the back of his head, and he seemed troubled.

“I ran after you from instinct, but I shouldn't have. Natalia and Noelle are alone in the manor now.”

“... right.”

“You don't seem worried.”

“Letting assassins in would be Malkuth's fault. That wouldn't happen. And Natalia's not that weak. I'd be concerned if we're in Kimlasca.”

“So she's safer outside her territory... what irony.”

“The message I sent her says that I'm going to Jade, who's in Grand Chokmah. Uncle must have let her because he knew she'd be safe anyway. Although, letting her go without escorts is a bit much.”

“If it's her, I'd say she was too preoccupied with the thought of chasing after you that even if the King told her to ask people to escort her, she just ran ahead at the thought of smacking some sense into your thick skull faster.”

“Anise...,” Guy sighed, silently warning her to not be so rude, she knew, but Luke just nodded in agreement.

“I thought so too,” he said, and Anise smirked.

“She's so going to be lectured at home. Although I'd bet my life-savings you'd suffer worse fate.”

“I don't doubt it.”

Luke frowned though, and Anise somewhat understood what went into his head. If Natalia was lectured, most likely the worst would come from the nobles who didn't want her as their princess. The King would be quite lenient, she's sure.

“... well, there's Jozette, right? She'll surely protect her.”

Guy said, and it was quite surprising.

The name suggested by him was familiar, but she couldn't place it anywhere. Luke however just nodded, as if what he just said made sense.

“Who's Jozette? Do I know her? A lone sane noble on Kimlascan court or something?”

Guy gave her a look which roughly translated to, 'you may be right, but please shut up'.

“You know her better as General Cecille. Her father was reinstated as a Count few months back.”

Luke said, and Anise snapped her fingers as suddenly bells rung in her mind. Of course. She and the group acted as postmen for her and Frings' love drama.

“Since when have you been on first name basis with her? I thought it's just that one time thing. Have you been hitting on her or something?”

“She is my cousin you know? We bonded. It'd be weirder if I'm not.”

“True.”

“Anyway, she might have refused to join us, but the House of Frings and Gardios both consider her part of the family. King Ingobert knows it, every nobles in Kimlasca know it. Going against her would be equal to going against us, Peony's most favoured houses. If they know what's good for them, they'd stay civil as long as Jozette's there. Well, not that harming Natalia would be a good idea itself... Practically the whole world loves her.”

“Wow. I don't know about House of Frings, but I'm surprised walking rappigs could have that great of pay-off.”

“Shut up.”

Anise glanced at Luke again, who narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

The message was clear.

_No, you crazy imp, the House of Fabre doesn't consider you anything._

She stuck out her tongue at him.

“But I think... we do must hurry back.”

Luke said as he sighed. Florian laughed at his words and nodded in agreement.

“Let's hurry before she kills Noelle with her breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

Noelle couldn't believe it.

There was something wrong with Natalia. She could see trails of tears on her cheeks despite her smile. And Noelle recognized that smile anywhere. It's her princess smile. She was hiding something.

“Noelle. I want to cook too.”

She had said, and she let her. Because well, she was kind of afraid, to be honest. Sure, she knew that Natalia must have known that among the group her ability to cook was infamous, but to think she'd be that depressed when she flat out refused to eat her cooking...

Well, she was sure that Natalia's not that weak, so seeing her cry was unbelievable. But...

When she realized it, Noelle was already preparing the dining table, a feast before her eyes.

To say it was a feast might be an exaggeration, but Natalia had gone all out. There were plates of omelettes, with bacons on the side. There was also stacks of pancakes and waffles, with jugs of honey and maple syrup. And she wasn't done. She's now making mashed potatoes.

And they all seemed well-made.

Really... really well made. Noelle had test tasted them too. They were all edible.

Sure she'd helped her, but... wow. Just wow.

“Uhm... Natalia?”

She stopped what she was doing to turn and ask back with a smile. “Yes, Noelle?”

“Are you okay?”

“Absolutely.”

She nodded while still flashing Noelle her infamous princess smile, intensified version. Noelle had never felt like covering her eyes more than at that moment.

“... You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course.”

She said with even more dazzling smile, head tilted slightly as if she didn't know what Noelle meant.

“Well, that's good if you know... because Natalia... you're acting weird now.”

As if it was possible, it showed in her cooking.

“And I'm a bit scared, so...”

“I'm fine.”

“Well, if you say so.”

Natalia then continued to mash the potatoes, and Noelle noticed it was with more force than necessary. Making her wince as she grabbed another plates to be put on the table, this time filled with carefully organized fruits.

“... no more cooking though, alright?”

“How cruel, haven't I proved myself that I can cook?”

Noelle cringed. If what it took for her to cook well was a major stress like this, she'd rather eat her questionable dishes.

“I mean, I'm sure these are more than enough, don't you think?”

She stopped then, mashing the potatoes, and looked back at her. At Noelle who was smiling at her with a raised eyebrow, and to the dishes on the table.

“... you're right. It's too much.”

“Well they do need more food if you ask me. And we can ask Tear and the others to come eat breakfast here. And without you the ingredients would have just gone to waste anyway. We don't know when the project in Sheridan is done, after all.”

Natalia stopped mashing then.

“... what?”

“Hm?”

“What do you mean, Noelle?”

“Oh, you know. Guy is working on a project in Sheridan, right? We thought it's about time he resumes his work.”

“I... I see... Yes, you're right... it's... it's about time.”

Her mashing became hesitant this time.

“What's wrong?”

“It's nothing. I'm just surprised that's all. Yeah. But it's great. Delaying a joint project with Malkuth will only cause problems in the future.”

“... right.”

Well, Noelle wasn't into politics. She just thought that right now Guy was surrounded by some serious grime, and he needed to get away from that. She supposed it's true too, though. What Natalia just said.

“I just wished... I'd wanted to ask for his favour. I guess I can't now.”

“You'd wanted to ask Guy? Well, I'm here. If it's within my power I'll do anything for you.”

“No, it's alright. Jade has volunteered to do it, so it's fine.”

“... you trust Jade of all people more than me? I'm hurt.”

Natalia laughed a bit at the last remark.

And then, barely a whisper she shot back. “Well, I can't possibly ask someone who wouldn't be here to make sure Luke eats.”

Noelle couldn't say anything anymore.

 

* * *

 

Tear saw Jade on her way to the Gardios Manor. That morning, when she went to wake Anise up for breakfast, the younger oracle wasn't in her room. Supposing that she was in Florian's, she went there only to find the room to be empty too.

“Ah, could you be Miss Grants?”

A maid asked her as she was pondering where they could be. She turned to her and nodded.

“Yes, I'm Tear Grants. Is something the matter?”

“There's a message for you from Miss Tatlin. She said she's going to the Gardios Manor with Florian to... excuse my words, but... to beat someone up?”

Tear blinked at her before sighing.

She should have known.

“Thank you. I was looking for her.”

“My pleasure,” the maid said as she bowed before walking away.

Figuring that Natalia would need some help with healing whoever survives the fight Anise was asking, Tear decided to just go immediately after them. Her eyes met Jade's crimson ones when she was about to step out from the inn.

“Ah, Tear. It's been a long time.”

He said as he fixed his glasses, his usual smile already fixed on his handsome face.

“Yes. Long time no see, Jade.”

“Are you going to Guy's manor, by any chance?”

She nodded uncertainly.

“Anise is there with Florian, I think.”

“Were they? I just return from there, but I didn't see them. Natalia said that Guy and Luke were missing too. I hope they're not killed by Anise.”

Even though she knew it was a joke, it still caused her to worry. After the message Anise left, the possibility of it happening was pretty high. Although, there's Florian, so hopefully no blood was spilled.

She hoped.

“... Well, I better get there immediately before their bodies disintegrate then.”

Jade chuckled at that.

“Fetch me if they're dead. I'd like to experiment on them.”

If he was joking, Tear honestly couldn't tell. But she smiled at it anyway and nodded. Jade bid her farewell then, saying something about forgetting to lock his office. His tone was similar to how housewives would say 'I forgot to check the gas'.

“I'll be in the palace if any of you need me.”

He said as he walked away.

 

 


	25. Day 7 - 4

Guy was speechless. The sight of his usually bare dining table filled with hearty breakfast shocked him enough that his ability to produce speech was reduced to almost nothing.

He pulled Noelle to the side, and after taking two deep breaths, he finally managed to spit it out.

“Natalia made these?”

“I helped, but yes. She did most of the work. Don't worry, I taste tested. They're all edible.”

For some reason that worried him even more.

Luke was staring at the feast too, eyes slightly narrowed and lips pursed as he was obviously trying to connect the dots.

Natalia.

She'd been trying to master the art of cooking since... well, Guy supposed since she found out that Luke could cook better than the rest of them in the group. Luke. The original Luke, Guy tried to ascertain once more. The replica could only make fried chicken (how he could make any kind of meat tasted like chicken though was a mystery).

She'd been working hard, he knew.

But cooking was just not in her.

Although, considering Luke's advice for her was (he knew because she ranted to him once, in her letter) 'the maids lied, love doesn't guarantee the taste', he figured that nowadays her biggest obstacle wasn't lack of experience in the kitchen. It's her tendency to ignore the recipe because she thought it'd please the ones she was cooking for.

Whatever could make her overcome that obstacle? In just a day, no less, Guy wondered...

“Pancakes and waffles! Sweet!”

Anise exclaimed like a kid she wasn't anymore, Florian squealing just as loud at the sight of fruits. Natalia just smiled at them, coaxing the youngest among them to take a seat before they could stuff their mouths.

“Come on, there's plenty for everyone.”

“Tell me about it! What's the occasion?”

“I just didn't know when to stop.”

Anise froze, her fork just inches away from the waffles.

“... Natalia made these?!”

She asked incredulously to Noelle, who just nodded in affirmation. Florian, perhaps figuring that nothing could go wrong with uncooked fruits, didn't stop and was currently piling up grapes on his plate.

“Anise, I'm offended.”

Gingerly, Anise screwed her eyes shut and after giving the stack a nudge with a fork (Guy didn't know what she was expecting, maybe for them to turn black or explode?) she muttered 'screw it, she knows how to revive me', and gobbled one up. Her eyes turned as wide as a saucer as she chewed.

“You shouldn't be! This is good waffle!”

And then she turned thoughtful.

“... Did I just say Natalia's cooking tastes good?”

“Yes, you did, Anise.”

Florian answered cheekily as he picked more fruits from the pile. With a grumble, Anise put some more bacon on his plate. “Shut up. Here, have more protein. I'm on diet.”

“You ate pizzas in Daath.”

“Yeah, thanks to that, I gained weight. Just decided to go on diet yesterday.”

Guy thought yesterday was the day she decided that she needed to murder people or else she wouldn't be able to feel satisfied, but said nothing.

“I think you should lay low on the sugar then, Anise.”

“I need sugar to stay high. Say that to me again when I'm twenty and allowed to drink.”

“Why would you need to stay high?”

“Because I'm too young for these shit.”

The last words were said in a whisper, barely audible as the Fon Master to-be chewed on her omelette quite loudly.

And then, for few moments, the only sound in his ears were of utensils being used. Guy looked around. Sure it's missing some people, but he supposed it's close enough. He couldn't help but to smile a bit as he remembered the past. Of a red haired boy (still a boy, both in body and mind, despite the circumstances that forced him to grow up quickly) looking at the ocean with a smile. Or maybe it was one of the girls he was looking at, Guy wasn't so sure.

_'Picnic with everyone sounds good, isn't it? Hey, is that cake they're eating?!'_

It felt peaceful, until...

“... are you leaving too, Natalia?”

Luke asked suddenly, before he bit an apple. Like it was obvious from just the way her cooking turned up. Even though she hadn't said a thing. And then every eyes landed on her.

Guy noticed that she flinched, although it wasn't that visible. Maybe only he could see it, since he'd been with her the longest.

The princess put away her utensils, eyes darting downwards as if she found the hem of her dress interesting, and nodded. “Yes. Father sent me a letter asking for my immediate return.”

Luke just hummed in acknowledgement. “When?”

“I'm thinking on going to the harbor after this and secure the earliest ferry tomorrow.”

He gave Natalia a look then, which clearly said 'no, I'm not letting you travel on your own. Not now, not ever'. He then turned to Guy and glared at him, making him choked on his omelette. Noelle, who sat next to him rubbed his back comfortingly, but it only made it worse.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.

“Don't. Guy is going to Sheridan soon too. You should go with him. That's okay with you two, right?”

“Yep, we don't mind. We're going tomorrow too. After I drop Guy off, I can take you to Baticul. No problem.”

Noelle said, understanding completely that Guy was currently unable to say a thing, because he was trying his best to get the omelette out of his windpipe. He settled with a thumb up though.

“Hee... What a coincidence. We're returning to Daath tomorrow too.”

“Even though I want to stay longer... Tear is such a spoil-sport.”

' _Thank you, Tear_ ,' Guy thought at heart.

Now that he'd leave, the most gentlemanly option was to offer the oracles to stay at his place, since the rooms would be available then. But, honestly, he didn't think he'd be able to leave them (specially Anise) with Luke alone.

The possibility of either of the oracle women snapping at the red-head was pretty damn high after all. And for some reason that mystified him, Luke seemed to be cautious with Florian since their spar section earlier. He didn't think leaving the oracles with Luke at the same house, any of them, was a good idea.

“Since it's on the way, how about you join us too?”

Guy offered after he could speak, and Florian cheered.

“Can we? Yay! It's been a long time since I ride the Albiore!”

“When did you ever ride it?”

“Three years ago, I think?”

Right, Guy remembered. Not that he'd voice it though. It's all part of the bad but important memories he'd rather cherish but not say out loud.

“... right.”

Florian nodded happily before stuffing his mouth with bacons. He hummed in delight after he swallowed them.

“So it's decided?”

“Yep. Let's meet up here tomorrow at dawn then.”

For some reason, all eyes then went to Luke. He frowned, realizing that he's currently the focus of their attention. “... what?”

“I'm curious. Whatcha planning, Luke?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know we're returning to our hectic duties to maintain world peace,” Anise eyed Guy then and gave him a sly smile. “At least, most of us are.”

“And?”

“Oh, nothing. I'm just curious how long you're planning to stay in Guy's humble abode.”

He scowled at her, and Guy was sure he heard him muttering 'crazy imp' under his breath.

“I'll return to Baticul as soon as I can,” he said through gritted teeth before having another bite of his apple. Guy could hear the silent addition to the statement. He was desperate in the matter of his replica, but still he wouldn't leave if he couldn't be sure of Natalia's safety. Surely he could run away because he was sure she'd be protected. Whether it was by Jozette or other people, Guy didn't know though.

“Take your time.”

He didn't react, but just bite into his apple. After a while he sighed and stood up. He glanced at Guy with narrowed eyes.

“Where do you keep your panacea?”

Everybody stopped eating. Guy pointed at the counter, and he went to it and grabbed bottles of them. Guy's entire stock, he reckoned. Every eyes were on him as he put the bottles on the table and handed them to everyone, one each.

“I don't know when the symptoms will appear, it's always random. I suggest you hurry though.”

He said before downing the content of his bottle in one gulp.  
Everyone followed suit immediately.

 

* * *

 

“Please, do come in.”

Tear had no idea, to be honest, why she did what she did. She had planned on going straight to Gardios Manor, to make sure that Anise hadn't killed anyone, but for some reason that thought was replaced with 'I need to talk to Jade' and she ended up following him.

In her blue eyes, for some reason Jade seemed as if he was donning his Doctor Mambo suit. With his creepy smile and suddenly the memory of that day in Belkend came to her.

Not a day she'd like to remember. It's that kind of memory which was scary when it happened, promised to be funny when remembered, but turned out there wasn't good time to mention that without feeling a pang of pain.

“Thank you.”

She said as she walked inside. The room was as tidy as she remembered, with a corner (Peony's no doubt) as messy as it could be. She eyed it perhaps a bit too long before she turned to Jade's work desk. There were piles of documents need inspecting on top of it.

“Have a seat.”

She nodded and did as she was told.

“So, what can I help you with?”

Her answer was immediate.

“Luke.”

“Which one?”

The question made Tear sure that Jade had known about what's going on. Even though maybe not everything, since he wasn't there when Anise suddenly snapped yesterday.

“Both.”

Jade chuckled at her answer.

“Ah. As I thought, he's so much like his replica, isn't he? Unable to keep a secret. Must be in his genes. I fear for the continuity of Kimlascan court. Not that it'd be bad for Peony.”

“Colonel...”

“Don't worry. I shall refrain from plotting another war. It's not like I'm after another promotion. How did you find out?”

“Anise somehow connected the dots. I found her deduction to be sound for different reasons. No doubt the others did too.”

Jade then ran through some of his documents. Even so, Tear knew he would respond if she was to say anything. She leaned back and heaved a sigh.

So he's really here...

Invisible, but here...

“Is it allowed for me to know what they want?”

“Why would you even ask that?”

“Essentially, you're acting as their doctor at the moment, right? Would it break some doctor-patient confidentiality rule or something if you were to tell me?”

He laughed. “I don't think so. I've never made any oath as a doctor, anyway.”

“I see.”

“Yes. So then, what do you want to hear? Their exact words or the implied meaning behind them according to my perception?”

“Both.”

“Ah. Well then...”

Jade took off his glasses and cleaned its crystal lenses.

“Luke said exactly this. 'I want him gone'. His replica said... Hum, what did he say again... He said quite a lot about what he wants.”

Of course... of course Jade had talked to him.

“'I want to be fixed', then 'I want to stop being bother to Luke'? Ah, yes, one more. He said, 'Luke wants me gone, so make me go away'.”

“It's surprising.”

“What is?”

“I'd thought that you'd have perfect memory, Colonel. For you to be unsure like this is unexpected.”

“Of course. I'm no way near perfect.”

“The world dreads the day you become perfect.”

He laughed again. Tear gave him a smile and shifted her position.

“So then, that's exactly what they said?”

“Exactly.”

“Hm... Why do I think they just want to be apart?”

“I don't know. But I do perceive it like that too. Well, to be exact, Luke wants to be apart. His replica for some reason just wants to go with what Luke wants. I don't know why, but undoubtedly it's because of something stupid.”

“Undoubtedly.”

She agreed readily. It'd be very like the replica she came to love if it's like that. She wouldn't expect it any other way.

“To tell the truth though, I wonder what I should do now.”

“...why is that?”

“I'd planned on coming clean to Luke. To tell him that I can't make his replica go away, for personal reasons. Well, go away, as in to make him return to fonbelt, I mean.”

“Personal reasons?”

He shrugged.

“Mostly because I can't perform complete examination on them. Peony might have agreed to set aside fund for replicas, but he still wouldn't budge on the subject of continuing replica experimentation.”

“But the laboratory in Belkend is available, isn't it?”

“Yes, and certainly they'd let me use it for whatever reason. But I would attract attention there and my purpose would be questioned. I gather Luke wouldn't want this matter to be known. Basically, I can only monitor their fonons. And right now, even that is impossible.”

Tear eyed him carefully. Jade was still working through his documents, scarlet eyes locked on the white sheets. To her, it seemed as if he was trying to avoid eye contact. Unconsciously, she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

“That's the practical reason why you can't make him go away. What's the personal reason?”

He dropped the papers then, and gave her a thin smile.

“I can't possibly kill my incompetent apprentice.”

…

..

.

Tear was surprised at his admission, true. But to think he'd laugh at her expression was still unexpected. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her self down.

“Then? You said it's even impossible to monitor their fonons now. Why is that?”

“Don't you know? The replica has been missing since yesterday.”

“... what?”

“Yes. Luke thinks if he could figure out what in the world his replica wants, he can grant it and he'd disappear like that. Apparently, he's less than thrilled to tell him.”

“Ah.”

Jade chuckled too, apparently arriving at the same conclusion she was.

“Either he wants to stay, or he's afraid what he wants would not be favourable for Luke. Either way, I'm convinced he knows what he wants.”

Tear nodded in agreement.

“... But then, basically, what Luke wants has been granted, right? He wants his replica to be gone after all. Why did he say his business with you is still unfinished?”

“That, I'm not sure. Nor am I sure what he's planning to do next.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he wants to get through with whatever it is he has in mind, he'd have to find his replica first. But even I'm not sure how to find him. You remember Guy once said about his tactic in hide-and-seek. He'd change location before he's found. It's not helping that he could be anywhere by now and only I and Luke can see him.”

“You because of your fonic sight, and Luke because...”

“Probably because they are on the same frequency. But it's all theory at the moment. Lack of data and everything. Now.”

He dropped his documents to the table, leaned forward and gave Tear the creepiest grin she'd ever seen in his face. Unconsciously, she gulped.

“I'll be frank, Tear. You surprise me.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I've expected many things from you, but this is not one of them.”

“... what have I done?”

“Nothing, and that's the oddity.”

“...”

“I've answered a lot of things, Tear. Forgive me if I want you to answer one.”

“... what is it?”

As if it was possible, his grin widened.

“Whose side are you on?”

 


	26. Day 7 - 5

“Whose side am I on... huh?”

When she realized it, she was already on the harbour, looking at the horizon. Morning sun made the sea seemed like glittering beautifully.

She just realized that there were sides in this situation. She didn't know how outsider like Jade, who was supposed to only know about the problem from hear-say, could conclude it, but then again, he's Jade. Tear supposed she'd be even more surprised if Jade didn't know about it.

She closed her eyes then and sighed.

Jade had grinned and raised three of his fingers, and list the options he could choose.

“My side,” he said and one finger went down. “Guy and Natalia's side,” and another went down. “And the replica's side.”

Three sides. And he's so confident about it.

“But really, how can I answer when I don't even know their stances.”

She had asked about what he meant, but Jade just smiled and told her to think about it.

So there she was, in the harbour, looking out to the horizon, trying to determine in whose side she was standing.

Jade had admitted that he didn't want to kill the replica Luke, so maybe his side was about that. She didn't know about Guy and Natalia, but if she had to guess they'd strive to make sure none gets unhappy in the end. Most likely by letting Luke sorting out the problem himself.

The replica's side...

If it's him, Tear supposed he'd want to do something stupid in Luke's name. With little to no regards at all to how the other's feeling, without a doubt.

No doubt Luke wouldn't be on his side. Even if they're aiming for the same thing, they would approach it from different sides and regard each other as nuisance. Case in point was when they wanted to stop Van. Luke was all about killing him for revenge or justice or other stuffs, while his replica just wanted to stop the victim count from rising even further.

Well, at least, that's how it seemed from her point of view.

Right now, the goal should be to make the replica go away for good.

“I somewhat gets it, I think. So that's why Jade didn't mention his side...”

She giggled softly at the thought.

“... idiots.”

They're too good for their own good, really. And both were brought to their downfall by their good intentions. Although maybe that's too mildly put. It's more like, they're willing to go to hell, if it's for the sake of their ideal coming true.

Right now, it's the same.

They both had the same goal in mind, but they had different ideal. And also, different opinion. That's why they stood in different sides, and decided to go against each other.

It's like before. Different cause, different circumstances, but still their mindset were still the same.

No doubt about it.

Luke was on Jade's side.

Well, to be exact, Jade must be thinking that he's on his. Or maybe, that he'd be easy to persuade to join his side. In any case, his ideal would be similar to Jade's, although for different reason.

Tear closed her eyes and sighed.

Poor Natalia.

Luke needed someone to smack some sense into him. Sadly, the one most likely to do it would only smack him for the wrong reason. Then again, right and wrong is relative.

To Tear, it's the wrong reason.

She sighed again.

Well, that made it easy and hard at the same time.

“Now that I think about it, they all expect me to go berserk, don't they? And I do owe him and everything.”

Maybe it'd be good if she could fill in the role of someone who could bring in some sense into Luke's thick skull. As she laughed a bit, Tear thought that.

“Well then, I wonder what they're doing now...”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh... I'm not feeling so good.”

“Eh? But I'm not feeling anything though? Even Luke said it's just precaution.”

Anise sounded like she was choking on something, while Florian laughed as they (stubbornly despite Guy's assurance that they could just leave it on the table) picked the plates and brought them to the kitchen to be washed. Guy then decided to help them, since he's the host and all.

Looking at them made Natalia want to cry.

“... you never told me.”

Luke glanced at her with slightly tilted head, seemingly genuinely confused, and it made her feeling worse.

“About my food! You never told me that even what I thought is successful turn out has been making you sick!”

“You never asked.”

She shouldn't even had to ask about it, normally right? It's Luke after all. He's supposed to be the one who's always honest with her. To always snap at her for every little thing...

Always say what's in his mind bluntly.

“You've basically have been letting me poison you for months.”

“...it's nothing big. I've never heard of anyone who died from food poisoning.”

“Don't underestimate food poisoning!”

As if it was possible, he seemed like he'd became even more confused.

“I've never experienced something worse than stomach ache, but I just said it because I didn't think you want them to get sick. And I even gave them panacea, so-”

“Stop.”

Sometimes, Natalia missed the Luke in her memory before the whole life-changing journey they went through. Not the replica Luke, to be exact. Though she must admit sometimes the memory of them both overlapped.

She missed their childish blunt honesty. And how they snapped easily. It's different now, and it worried her. Luke still couldn't tell a lie even to save himself, but... but he rarely snapped. When he did, it's mostly because he's mad because of her.

Because people, in his mind, were belittling her. Mostly the nobles.

Oh, how she missed how they used to snap at her for little things. For following their boys-only time with Guy... For nagging them to join her tea-parties...

For forcing them to recall hurtfull things.

“Just... stop.”

It's her fault.

There's just no other way to put it. No matter how hard she tried to excuse herself by thinking what Luke should had done, there's no denying the fact that it was her who had been hurting him. From the beginning, it never changed. Always her...

Noelle looked at her nervously, and Natalia knew that they (Luke included) were racking their brains trying to figure out what to say. Noelle definitely wanted to say something. She was like a fish, her mouth opening and closing it's almost funny to look at.

“Please don't fight?”

She said finally, and Natalia could feel her desperation.

She took a breath then, and sighed audibly.

“We're not fighting. And I'm not mad.”

At least, not at Luke. More towards her self really. But she had no time for self-loathing.

No good, no good.

Distraction.

Someone knocked the front door then, and the pilot almost jumped from delight. Natalia could have sworn she heard Noelle mumbled 'saved by the knocking'. She flashed her a smile and ran towards the door with her unbelievable speed Natalia had witnessed earlier.

It was Tear.

Her blue eyes scanned the dining room and stopped at Natalia and Luke, who were sitting side by side, looking as awkward as they could be. She blinked once then before glancing at Noelle and asked if Anise did something again.

“I didn't do anything!”

Anise snarled, her hands on her hips and her sentence was followed by her trademark 'boo'. Apparently, they've finished washing the dishes. For similar reason as Noelle's (Natalia couldn't know, but she was pretty sure of it), Guy seemed relieved to see Tear.

“Hey. You're late.”

He said casually as greeting. Tear smiled at him in return.

“Sorry. I should have come with her.”

“Again, I didn't do anything!”

“Anise, the correct words would be 'haven't done',” Florian sing-songed as he giggled. Anise growled at him, but it only made him laugh harder.

“Shut it! I didn't and won't do anything deadly to anyone!”

“But you did say you're coming here to beat up someone.”

Without hesitation, Anise grinned smugly and responded with, “I was planning on stopping short from killing him.”

Somehow, Natalia knew who the person she was after. No doubt, everyone else had the same thought. She could see eyes going to Luke's direction after all. The person himself probably realized it too, since he narrowed his eyes and faintly she could hear him cursing the Fon Master to-be.

Guy sighed and chuckled humorlessly. “It was really a close call.”

“It's too bad I couldn't see Anise showing off what she can do. There's not many chance for her to go into battle mode these days.”

The girl in question pulled a seat and seemed to be assessing Florian, who seemed genuinely dissatisfied.

“Well, wanna spar?”

Florian's expression was akin to a child's after promised his favourite toy for souvenir.

“Really?!”

“In Daath, alright? And if I have time.”

“You're the best, Anise!”

“I said if I have time. Don't get your hopes up.”

“But we're going home tomorrow with the Albiore, and that'll obviously give us some extra time to spend!”

Anise seemed to have regretted her words and just groaned in frustration. From Grand Chokmah to Daath, if going by ferry and carriage, would take at least a day. But by Albiore, at most it'd only take couple hours. And that's if they could convince Noelle to slow down, since she had a thing for showing off her piloting skill, specially to people who's not used to flying.

Like Florian for example.

“Hehehe, don't worry, Florian. I'll get you home before you can spell 'Sephiroth'!”

Natalia wondered if it would even take an hour to get to Daath tomorrow.

Probably not, she thought as she giggled, somehow finding Anise's reaction to Noelle's exclamation to be amusing.

She heard Luke sighed, almost inaudibly though.

That's good.

She didn't want to be like Anise, to push him to the edge too.

“So we're riding Albiore tomorrow?”

Noelle nodded and answered with a smile, but for some reason...

“Yep. I offered since I'm going to Sheridan anyway. It's high time, you know? Grandpa is waiting and all.”

“I see. I'm grateful.”

Natalia looked around. Noelle and Guy seemed apologetic for some reason. A moment later, her mind suggested the cause.

They didn't want to leave.

They're like her, she supposed. They cared about Luke too, and the only reason they're using their respective duties as excuse to leave him alone was because to them it's as if Luke wished it himself.

Well, he did ran off on his own.

Anise too, maybe thought the same.

Although Natalia had this feeling that she was different somehow from the rest. Like somehow... somehow she had different thing in mind. When she realized it, her hands were already fists, and looking at Florian's happy expression for some reason made her feeling worse.

Why...

Anise, she could understand. She did snap earlier, and it's normal for Natalia to be worried that Anise was still plotting something. But to Florian... Natalia couldn't understand. But, still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and Luke...

Natalia glanced to her side. Luke was staying silent. He hadn't said a thing since Tear came, but Natalia knew it's just him being his awkward self who couldn't bring himself to say anything without prompted. He's paying attention to the conversation, as proved by his curse earlier that Natalia was sure she hadn't misheard.

For some reason though, she felt like his attention was mostly focused on Florian. It's similar feeling with what she's used to have in court, where she often saw him studying people he considered a threat.

Florian...?

Something must had happened. Natalia knew after all, that despite everyone's opinion Luke didn't really hate replicas. He just had different opinion towards them than the rest of Auldrant, and sometimes the realization baffled and irked him. But... to see a replica as a threat was a first.

Even towards his own replica back then, Natalia couldn't sense anything but exasperation and rage too. Never a threat.

Somehow, she also felt that even if she asked, he wouldn't say anything.

“What about you, Natalia?”

Hearing her name snapped her from her train of thoughts.

“Eh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that...”

Tear, or anyone really except for the guilt she could somehow see in Luke's face, gave no indication that she found her obviously odd behaviour strange (as if it's normal for her to not pay attention to something) and just smiled.

“I was wondering if you have something planned for today.”

“I suppose not...”

“I see. If I may suggest, since you're here and all, shouldn't you greet Emperor Peony?”

“I... I suppose so.”

“I agree. He'll be thrilled to see you again. I'll ask for an audience in the afternoon, after lunch for you. I'm planning on seeing him too, to give report on the project and all. We can see him together.”

“Wouldn't that be a bad idea? To share details of your invention to a Kimlascan royal is a bit much, don't you think?”

“We're making it in Sheridan, which is of Kimlasca. Of course it's alright. You can join us too, you know, Anise.”

“Great idea. I wonder if I can get more donation out of him...”

“Anise...”

“What? We're low on cash. That's a fact.”

“... I guess I'll go too.”

“Boo. Don't you trust me at all, Tear? I can handle Peony!”

“I don't doubt you. Which is what worries me.”

“Okay then. So, while you guys in the Palace, I'll check on the Albiore. Gotta make sure it's in tip-top shape for tomorrow.”

“Sorry. I'll help after I'm done.”

“Don't mind me. No one knows my machine better than myself anyway.”

“Then, I'm going around town! I've never been here before, so I'd like to look around!”

“No,” was Tear and Anise's immediate respond.

“Eeeh? Why not?”

“As you said, this is your first time here. Going around by yourself is dangerous.”

Because Florian was a replica, Natalia presumed. There were people who couldn't accept replicas no matter what their kings told them, and sadly Natalia knew that people like that were majority. More to that, Florian was Ion's replica. So, not only replica-haters, he's also a considerably attractive target for people who's still fixated on the Score.

Yeah, letting him wandering around on his own didn't sound like a great idea.

“But Anise-”

“No buts. Wait for us to finish, and we'll go with you.”

Florian pouted.

“No.”

“But most of the shops would be closed in the afternoon! And there'd be less people as well!”

“Florian-”

“He can go with me.”

Luke said suddenly, and all eyes went to him immediately. The red-head was frowning, and Natalia was sure it's obvious to everyone that he was forcing himself to say it. His expression clearly conveyed his reluctance.

All but Florian apparently, who just cheered in delight.

“Really?”

He nodded just a beat too late.

“... I'm planning to go to town to buy some clothes anyway.”

He said after a moment of silence. No one asked him why him, the supposedly replica-hater who suddenly seemed like he was cautious of Florian, volunteered suddenly to (to put it in Anise's term) babysit the green-haired replica, but everyone's questioning look must be enough to make him feel doubted.

“Clothes...,” Anise echoed, her voice flat. Luke nodded.

“I don't know... how long I'll be here after all. And...”

He stopped, seemingly unsure about how to continue his explanation. Guy nodded though, and laughed sheepishly.

“I take no offence.”

“... sorry.”

“I wouldn't feel comfortable either, if I have to wear other people's clothes for a long time.”

Ah...

He didn't bring any from Baticul, did he? Natalia made a mental note to have some of his clothes sent to Guy's manor immediately. Really, she thought as her eyes found his sword on his side, it's a miracle that he remembered to bring his sword and money. He rarely got to use both nowadays after all, since he's not a soldier anymore and was a recognized Kimlascan royal.

“Shopping sounds good! I want to go!” Florian exclaimed before turning to the other oracles and giving them the most impressive looking puppy dog eyes Natalia had ever seen. Tear and Anise looked at each other for a very long second, obviously having silent conversation, before finally Anise sighed and gave in.

Very reluctantly, obviously.

Looking around, she had the feeling that everyone else (Luke included, although Noelle didn't seem like it, so she might be an exception) were also reluctant.

Anise, as expected, was the one who voiced her reluctance the loudest though.

“If he's harmed in any way, I'm suing Kimlasca.”

 

 


	27. Day 7 - 6

Guy thanked all the Sentiences he knew (minus Lorelei, because let's face it, he could only cause/bring troubles) that Florian suddenly announced that he's sweaty and he wanted to bathe. With Anise.

Thank the Sentiences.

Whatever was about to brew, because Natalia was surely offended by Anise's last remark, was replaced by the girls' unanimous decision that no, they didn't care how old Florian really was, they also didn't care that it's not exactly unusual back in Daath, he's not bathing with Anise.

Not now, not ever again.

They made Tear vow to make sure of it, even if the songstress reminded them that she couldn't be in Daath all the time since she had work too in Yulia City.

Florian spent the next half hour trying to convince them otherwise, but it's quite peaceful. At least, they're distracted of some sort. Guy wasn't even sure the girls realized it when Luke stood up and answered to his questioning gaze that he's taking a bath.

Speaking of which, he was kind of smelly.

Guy decided that he'd better do that too.

When he's done, everyone else had gone to do their thing. The oracles had went to the inn, Noelle said that they wanted to pack or stuffs like that, and since they wanted to sleep early like the rest of them who's going tomorrow, they wanted it to be finished before going to Peony. Well, it's a girl thing, Guy supposed. He wasn't sure he'd need hours to pack up.

Later it is, he decided then.

“The maids came by the way. Sorry, but you were in the bath, so I told her about our plans.”

“Ah. And about Luke too?”

“Yeah. Said she'll keep the kitchen full of food for him. She would cook for him too, but I'm not sure Luke would appreciate a company.”

Guy supposed it's true, so he nodded in agreement. Luke wasn't really a people person. He wasn't sure Luke could handle holding himself back more than necessary. Somehow he got the impression that's what he needed was alone time after all.

“So... where are they?”

“I'm not sure. Somewhere in the manor though.”

“Right...”

They wouldn't go anywhere without telling him. That'd be against everything they're wired to do. Although, maybe not Luke. His years with Van seemed to have... changed things. Not many, but obviously enough.

“Well then, I better get going then.”

“Alright. Leave the manor to me then. I'm sure I can keep it from getting destroyed by our happy couple.”

Noelle said it with smile, dripping with sarcasm, and even Guy got nervous.

“Sorry. It's just... I'm on edge. You know, I never thought I could get this... annoyed, at someone before in my life. More than Ginji. It's really surprising.”

“... that bad?”

“You have no idea.”

Guy forced himself to chuckle. It's not hard. Noelle's frustration was somewhat amusing.

“I should have known though. He warned me.”

She said with a sigh, and followed with a murmur that she never thought it'd be this bad.

“Ginji did?”

“I wish. Ginji thinks highly of Luke. His replica did.”

Guy was about to say something when suddenly Noelle's finger was in front of his eye, just inches away. She had her eyes narrowed, and Guy instinctively bent his back.

“Don't even think of calling him with what I think you're going to call him.”

“... uuh, I wasn't?”

She glared at him suspiciously, before letting out a conceding sigh and folded her arms.

“Sorry. Anise and Ginji got to me.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. Somehow I got the feeling that you're going to ask when _Luke_ told me about it. I've been wanting to hit Ginji in the head with a wrench for a while now. For some reason, he keeps getting mixed up, and it's freaking annoying.”

Perhaps he were about to refer to Luke's replica as 'Luke'. Guy wasn't sure.

“Anyway, you need to go. Sorry for keeping you. Go.”

She said as she bumped her fist to his shoulder. In the past it could probably kill him (as he'd undoubtedly jump few steps backwards and most likely hit his head and stuffs like that) but nowadays the reflexes were almost gone.

Just a jolt, maybe he winced a bit, but that's it.

Great. Just a bit more.

“I get it, I get it...”

 

* * *

 

“Remind me again, how come this room is this messy?”

Anise asked while trying to repress her sigh. She didn't remember leaving the room like that.

“Because we played lots of games yesterday and you said 'later' when I asked if we should tidy them up before going to Guy's manor?”

Florian, innocently, asked back, and Anise couldn't help but to groan.

She blamed the sugar. She must had been sugar high. There were candy and chocolate wrappers in the room, although it was hard to tell at first because the first thought that came to Anise's mind was that somebody (which wasn't her) blew a confetti there and Tear would certainly blame her.

Now she'd certainly blame her, although not for confetti.

“You didn't have a confetti, right?”

“I don't think I packed it? Anise said it's for birthday celebration only after all. And I don't think I blew any since Tear's birthday. Don't you remember?”

To be honest, Anise didn't. It's a bit fuzzy.

And to be honest, since earlier, she could feel... like throbbing. Inside her head.

Great, she didn't have any alcohol, but she got hungover.

She picked a chocolate wrapper and before she could read what's written on it, she felt like she had known. She groaned when her suspicion was confirmed. The chocolates, and most likely the candies as well, had rum mixed in.

She glanced at Florian, who had started to pick up the scattered cards, and wondered.

Did he give her the sweets on purpose?

Well, not like it was harmful, true...

And she did, kind of, sort of, to some degree, wished to drink her bad emotions away.

Still, Anise didn't know whether to thank or reprimand him.

In the end, she decided to say nothing and just picked up the wrappers.

“Anise, do you want me to buy anything?”

Florian asked after a while, apparently asked just for the sake of getting rid of the silence. Tens of minutes had passed, and Anise noticed that on the table the cards had been divided into packs. He'd moved on to the board games, just like what she'd been doing after she's sure that there were no more wrappers in sight.

“Are you trying to seduce me here, Florian?”

He laughed at her response.

“Maybe I am.”

Anise stopped what she was doing and glanced at the still busy looking replica with an eyebrow raised. There's no telling really. He was smiling, but since it's his default expression, Anise couldn't know if he was serious or not.

“I want to buy sweets. How's that sound? For our ride back.”

“We'll be on the Albiore for couple hours at most, and that's if Noelle followed safety regulation.”

“There's a safety regulation for riding Albiore?”

“We made one because those Niecks sibling piloting is terrifying.”

“Really? I thought it was fun.”

“Wait until you see Ginji's scars. You'll think otherwise.”

“Let me guess. He claimed that they're cool and proof of love and manliness or something along that line?”

With a sigh Anise nodded, as she found out when she and the others saw what he was doing before they battled Van. Truly, sibling love couldn't be underestimated. Well, either that, or Luke's manipulating skill since it was him who asked Ginji to use Albiore to ram Eldrant.

She refused to believe it's the latter.

“Well, to Anise, it might be a stupid and silly thing, but I understand.”

“Understand or not is different matter. Safety first.”

“Right. But Anise, whose safety is the more important, do you think?”

“If you're saying more of that crap, I'll make use of my veto power and ban you from applying to be my Guardian.”

“Eeeh? That's not fair!”

Even so, he clearly didn't take Anise seriously. He was laughing out loud after all, with his clear voice which Anise liked so much. Anise huffed. For some reason, he'd never took her threats seriously. She feared he'd decide that the position itself didn't matter, and if he could he'd follow her around in the shadow and protect her from afar.

That'd be more troublesome.

So there's really no other choice...

If only he could be convinced to be a Maestro or something and just deal with paperwork...

But surprisingly, he's stubborn. And damn convincing!

_'Eh? But if I become Maestro, wouldn't it only add fuel to the fire? Won't there be people who demand me to replace you, Anise? They'd use Mohs as example, don't you think? You're capable so just make Newest Order of Lorelei and read us more Scores, or stuffs?'_

Hearing that, how could anyone refuse him?

If they tread wrongly, he might even go over to those Score-crazies just so he could say 'I told you so'.

For some reason, Anise didn't doubt that he'd do that. Which was odd, since in her conscious mind she couldn't see him as anything other than a pure person who was a bit obsessed with idiotic idea of becoming a Guardian so that he could protect someone who'd rather die to protect him.

“Right! That's all of them,” Florian exclaimed loudly before he brought the cards and board games to be put in his bag. “Tear hasn't come here too, so it must mean we're still on time! That's great. By the way, Guy said you're going after lunch, right? Where are we going to have lunch in? Guy's manor again?”

Suddenly, she felt chill down her spine.

“If possible... I don't want to.”

“Eh? Why's that? Even though we'd be able to save up.”

Anise was surprised too. Apparently the horror of Natalia's cooking managed to make her hesitation to spend money disappear without a trace. Amazing.

“But Anise, logically speaking, Guy wouldn't let his guests cook, right? I'm sure if he was at home, he'd never let Natalia cook.”

“Well, that's true...”

“Right? So, you'll be fine. If you want, I can be poison-tester for you too.”

“Please don't joke about that... If it's you, for some reason it doesn't sound like one.”

“But I'm not joking.”

“That's even worse.”

“Please~?”

Anise really regretted ever showing him her puppy dog eyes. For some reason he could pull it off better than she could, and worse than that, he's getting better at it too. Anise feared the future. It'd come the day when no one would be able to refuse him and he'd be the unofficial ruler of the world, controlling everyone in power from the shadow with his puppy dog eyes.

That, and his surprisingly natural talent in battle.

First puppet, Anise Tatlin, Fon Master to-be, already dancing on his palms.

Somehow, she got the feeling that Luke fon Fabre, Secondary Heir (or Crown Prince, according to some annoying nobles who didn't like Natalia) to the throne of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, would be her first comrade in the not-so-fun-sounding-game Florian's currently playing. Next, by natural order would be Natalia, surely.

Anise sighed.

Great... She's getting shitty thoughts about Florian being a mastermind of some diabolical plan to rule the world. What an upgrade. It's hard to believe that just few minutes ago she thought that his ambition was to be her Guardian. Was it because she'd seen how... how Sync-like he could be?

Even Luke, the one person she not-so-secretly thought was damaged in the head bad enough that fear is now foreign for him (anyone who took Natalia's Astral Rain lightly must be missing some screws from his head), _ran_ away from him. She's not surprised if he's a bit (maybe not a bit actually) freaked out, he had a dark history with Sync and Florian back then reminded her of Sync too, but she had expected him to attack him out of instinct.

Luke had had him. He had Florian pinned down and everything, and she was sure that even without his sword, he'd be able to kill Florian. But instead, he stood up and (despite Florian saying otherwise) ran away.

That's impressive. The most impressive thing someone could do to impress her.

“Anise? Do you really against it?”

“Well, to tell the truth, I'm not really against it. Free food is always good, right?”

“Even better when everyone is present.”

He answered with a wide smile, and Anise was compelled to smile back and declared that it couldn't be helped. Florian cheered and promised her cakes before running out to tell Tear his plans, leaving Anise to wonder alone in the now clean room.

“Everyone... huh.”

She supposed he meant everyone from back then, who were part of their group who fought in front lines to stop/kill Van. Well, there were people missing of course, but Anise supposed to have most of them in a room, eating together despite the awkwardness between them (no thanks to Luke), was definitely a miracle. And Florian wanted a repeat.

Somehow, Anise had a feeling that Florian was planning something.

But, in this matter, if Florian really was planning something, it wouldn't really for world domination. At least, not for now. If anything, she thought that what he's really after was related to Luke's ghost situation.

She wondered if Florian asked to eat at the manor just so he could be with Luke longer, and so he had more chance in investigating the matter and influence him to do things he wanted him to do. 

The realization made her groan.

She'd unleashed a monster.

 


	28. Day 7 - 7

After leaving the group earlier, I bathed then spent the day going around the manor. It's weird. There're maids in the hallways, cleaning the windows. Well, Guy had told me that his maids were not live-ins, but still. I wonder why he decided to hire maids of all people despite his gynophobia.

It's not like being around women would help. I know. He'd lived surrounded by maids in Fabre Manor and to my knowledge they only worsened his symptoms.

Well... but he had made progress, I must admit.

Good for him then.

Anyway, the reason I walked around the manor was because when I returned to my room earlier, the dreck was not there. The room was exactly like when I left it, so I don't think he came back either. That means, since he went in the dead of the night to do Yulia-knows-what in Yulia-knows-where, he hadn't returned.

Somehow, that fact bothered me.

Maybe it related to the fact that I couldn't possibly do anything, or find ways to do something about him, if he's not here to be studied by Jade.

And so, I went around the manor until noon, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was wondering if he was in the city and was considering on searching the city for him when the oracles came, apparently for lunch, along with Guy whom had met up with them on his way back from the castle.

It was quite late already. The sun was right above my head.

Long story short, we all had fish which Guy had cooked personally, and split off after that to do things we planned for ourselves. The women, minus Noelle who went to check on the Albiore, went to the palace with Guy again to talk to Peony, while I went to shop with Florian.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

To tell the truth, I was too.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be this close to Sync."

I wouldn't. To be within attacking distance from Sync... to agree to such thing even in his (doubtful) circumstances, I must be losing my mind.

Sync was (or perhaps is?) a master in feint after all.

For him, to fool people was easier than breathing. And more to that, he usually knew people's buttons, and knew how to get to situation he wants.

All in all, he's a dangerous person.

I tried to think about it, and he's right though. The reason I was told to kidnap Ion's seventh replica was because Sync couldn't open up Daathic Seals in the Sephiroths. He couldn't dispel them, so to speak.

But, I've heard that Florian has been helping Anise in learning Daathic Artes. If there are artes he couldn't do, Anise would have noticed.

So... at least about the two of them becoming one, and became like me and the dreck after I 'died', it might be true. Just like how each of our hyperresonance powers combined and enabling him to cause second order hyperresonance, maybe their separate abilities, one for cursing and the other for dispelling, became accessible to Florian.

Of course, the possibility of Florian lying about his ability, that maybe he was complete from the start couldn't be ignored, even if it's unlikely since if that's the case the seventh replica wouldn't be made at all.

"Are you really Florian?"

He giggled as he took what seemed to be a poorly made wood sculpture from the rack.

"I'm not sure my answer would satisfy you, Luke. You wouldn't easily believe me even if I say that I'm Florian, right? After all, you've always known Sync as master spy. He could find out about everything, so there's little point to a test too."

"... do you know? About Sync-"

"I've heard things, of course. But well, he ranted quite often in the past too. About it being my fault, about how lucky I was to be valued, about..."

For some reason, despite the depressing words he was spouting, he laughed again.

"About how he wanted to kill me. Gruesomely. He made very detailed descriptions which scared me terribly back in the days."

Somehow, I could imagine the replica, if he returned to Auldrant without a hitch and didn't end up invisible and stuffs, he'd chat to everyone about me like Florian did about Sync.

_'Right! He wanted to kill me, you see! Gave me lots of headaches too!'_

Somehow, I got the feeling that inside him, if Sync really was there, he must be feeling awful all the time. As bad as I felt when I was inside the dreck perhaps. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Mostly, he told me those points, but well, sometimes he'd blame me for blunders that happened in his missions. So, perhaps I would know if you ask me things you think only Sync would know. Like I said, I'm not sure if my answer would satisfy you."

That's true.

I wouldn't be able to trust him. Moreover, after he told me that Sync was inside him... Yeah, normally I wouldn't even think about it. I'd make it so that we'll never alone together, at least.

Like with Guy.

Although, now that I think about it, maybe our relationship while strained is certainly better than before. I can mostly deal with the awkward atmosphere between us now, and being together with him is surprisingly okay.

Surprisingly, I couldn't feel any killing intent after all.

I glanced at Florian.

The reason why I agreed to meet up, maybe because of that. Because when he asked me, I couldn't feel any of it. No bloodlust. Even though when we sparred, he gave me chill.

Well, he did say it was Sync.

I don't think Sync could stop emitting his bloodlust. He lived by hating the entire world after all, as result by Van's manipulation. He was conditioned for it, and his only purpose in life (which I know of) was to be Van's tool to destroy the original world. Like me, really. It's just so happen that he's not something that Van stole. That's me. Sync's more like... Well, something Van picked from original Ion's garbage bin?

Now I see the source of his constant babbling that he's trash...

"... when you said you'll help, what do you mean?"

He hummed and tilted his head slightly.

"Do you know, Luke? Anise told me that although figuring out your feeling is quite easy, to know what you're thinking is hard? Like an open coded book, she said."

He said it as he played with the wood sculpture.

"... your point is?"

"Well, I think everyone is getting the wrong impression. I have this feeling that they know what you're feeling, well, it's clear as day to be honest. You're bothered and you think him being here brought out bad things from everything, so you'd like to be separated from him. I think, everyone understands that. But well, almost everyone thinks you're here to ask Jade to get him to disappear."

"..."

"But I understand. They're mistaken. You're aiming for the opposite, aren't you, Luke?"

His smile was as carefree looking as always. There's no malice in it.

But still...

"Instead of killing him, so to speak, you want him to be revived. You want him to be able to be seen again. And then, you'll leave in all the excitement. Well, at least, that's the best scenario in your mind. I think in some other scenarios, there's death involved?"

Maybe that's why I'm a bit disturbed.

He glanced at me, and showed me Sync's smile.

Somehow I got the impression that Florian was a natural in reading people, but Sync was his coach. Somehow, I thought that Sync, being inside him but able to use his senses, must had commented about everyone Florian saw.

About me too.

That last bit about death being involved, it must be from him.

"That's Sync's opinion, isn't it?"

The smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a frown. It lasted for couple seconds before finally he let out a sigh as he put the wood sculpture back to the rack and his smile returned again.

"So you believe me now? That's great..."

He went to pick a white robe from the rack then, and showed it to me, head tilted slightly as if he was asking my opinion. I wasn't sure if he was asking if the robe fits him, or if it was to my liking. To be safe, I shook my head.

"No? But white would look good on you."

"I'm not buying white."

"Even if it's your colour? Well, I suppose we can find some other colours... Maybe reddish-purple. Yeah, the colour of miasma will be alright too, I think... Let's see..."

I hoped he wasn't serious in picking a colour most would relate to poison for me, but judging from the way he started going around the shop, murmuring his opinions towards the clothes there, apparently he intended to do just that.

"Anyway, to answer your question, to tell the truth I can't really do much. I know less about fomicry than you because there's no texts about it in Daath and Sync wouldn't say a word about it too, and that's to say, I can't exactly help you in finding a way fix your replica's situation. I'm looking for a way myself so that Sync can have a body. But, I figured I can at least keep Tear away from you."

I tried to ignore his admission that he's wishing for the revival of someone who's pretty much natural disaster personified, and consider what he meant by keeping Tear away.

Tear...

Well, true, being close to her was uncomfortable. But it's not like I found her problematic. Like I said, I found her to be the most agreeable out of the replica's group.

Rather than her, I'd appreciate it more if Florian could keep Anise away.

Apparently realizing what's in my mind, the green haired replica laughed before elaborating.

"I could keep Anise away from you too, if you'd like, but there's little point in that. Anise is after all, wishing the same thing as you. She's an ally, you know? Unlike Tear."

Anise... an ally?

Well, considering her outburst, I suppose it made sense.

Yeah. I wouldn't put it pass her to go to Jade after meeting Peony, and ask him the details about me. She'd ask him to stop me, I think. She obviously didn't want the replica to be exorcised, so to speak.

And then, my thought went to Tear.

As everything about her came to mind, the one thing that stood out was her voice, screaming curses and questions at me (or maybe Lorelei was better put) because it was me who came to her singing in Tataroo Valley instead of the replica she loved and missed terribly.

"I thought she's waiting for him."

"Yes. She's still waiting. Will always wait, I think."

"What makes you think she disagrees with me?"

Logically speaking, although I'm not sure there's anything logical here considering we're talking about people's feelings, she would support me. Everyone who're not replica hater would support me. The replica's friends would be the most pro-active.

After all, instead of me, they'd prefer the replica.

"Because, her priority has always been the good of many. Or at least, righting the wrong. Things like feelings and her own well-being has little to do with how she decides on things. It's the same with when she was facing the problems caused by Van. She could have joined his side and support him. She didn't though, and instead chose to kill him. That's because her sense of right and wrong is her most important."

"People will be-"

"Happier with your replica being revived and replacing you? Luke, that's your opinion. People have different opinions. Your replica, I think, wouldn't want that. If it's Tear, I think she too would think he wouldn't want it. Add to the fact that it's obvious that despite them wishing for your replica's return, Natalia and Guy wouldn't want him to replace you, the right in her mind would be to stop you."

"..."

I was struck speechless. In the end, after few minutes of silence, which Florian used by going around the shop to find that reddish-purple coloured stuffs for me, I could only tell him that he's wrong.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Sure, the dreck, being an insufferable idiot he was, probably would object to my decision. Sure, Tear would probably figure that the dreck wouldn't want to be revived, at least not if it'd only lead to my disappearance again, and so would object too. I could somewhat get that. Although I found it strange that she could chose to object to it, since she could really bring herself to kill her brother, I could somewhat believe the possibility.

But... about Natalia and Guy? It couldn't be.

Natalia, she did say she was happy that I could return to her, but to say that she wouldn't want him to replace me...

That's impossible.

No matter how kind she was, how could she not want him more?

Guy too. He only acted nice towards me because his friend was no more and he couldn't accept it and so started seeing me as his replacement. It's either that, or kill me. I was surprised he didn't chose the latter. Even so, if his  _real_  friend could really return, he'd without a doubt do whatever required.

Sacrifice everything required.

If the sacrifice needed is me, even better.

After all, he hated me.

"You're forgetting something and conclude wrongly because of it."

He only said with a knowing smile before pushing a stack of clothes for me to pick from.

"Right. These are all what I think would fit you. While you look through them all, can I go look at the toys on display? And can we go to a sweetshop after this?"

"What am I forgetting?"

I asked him without answering his questions. He blinked once and seemed as if studying me for few seconds before his smile once again turned to that of Sync's. He sneered at me.

"I've told you, haven't I? It's not good, Luke. You need to pay attention when people talk to you!"

He chided with his usual cheerful sounding tone (which contrasted his expression) before walking away without asking for my answers, presumably to the part of the shop he mentioned earlier, leaving me dumbfounded.


	29. Day 7 - 8

Natalia and Tear continued on with their talk with Peony. Well, Anise wouldn't mind trying to suck up to him to squeeze more donation out of him, but Tear gave her a warning glance earlier, and so she decided to oblige. She needed to go to Jade anyway.

And so, she went.

“Ah, Anise. I've been expecting you.”

Jade's face was graced with a shit-eating grin, but Anise just smiled at him and greeted him like old times, voice made into high-pitched grating sound, oozing with pretence.

“Yes, Colonel~ Anise Tatlin, present!”

She said as she saluted him before skipping towards him like a child she wasn't anymore. She didn't know why. It just felt right to be like that to Jade. He didn't seem to mind. Rather, he seemed quite pleased with it. She didn't know why too. Jade's mind was one thing she doubted anyone could even begin to hope to understand.

“You're here for Luke too, I suppose?”

… too?

It took Anise few seconds to overcome her shock and produce words as response.

“Eh? I'm not the first to come?!”

“Yes. You're the third to come.”

“That's... that's...”

“And here I thought you've been taught that early bird gets the worms, Anise. I'm disappointed.”

“It can't be helped! I rushed, you know?”

She said as she huffed and stomped to the chair intended for the colonel's guests. Jade chuckled a bit, crimson eyes still focused on document at hand.

“So, what did I miss?”

“Not much, don't worry.”

“Do I get to hear who came before me?”

“I'm afraid not. It would break a doctor-patient confidentiality rule I apparently have to uphold.”

“Colonel, you're not a doctor.”

“I have a suit as proof that I am.”

She felt a chill as memory of that horrible day came to mind. Damn that Luke for not knocking. Well, at least he volunteered to be Jade's guinea pig.

“... Colonel, I'm in no mood for games.”

“That's too bad. I'm in playful mood at the moment.”

“Colonel, you're scaring me. Did something happen?”

For some reason, even though it's usual for Jade to scare her (or anyone, really), she felt like he was thinking of something... bothersome. Yeah, maybe that's the word. Something he couldn't help but to do or decide or something despite his will to do exactly otherwise. Maybe it's his face.

Anise wasn't sure herself.

Jade though, seemed to stop reading and glanced up at her. His smile becoming a tad bit wider in her eyes.

It's a wordless confirmation.

“... right. I'm not asking.”

Usually, the things he was forced to do would somehow one way or another came from order from Peony anyway. Usually with the bait attached to it at the end. Usually for fomicry experimentation permit or stuffs like that. Well, normally, Anise would be curious as to what the Emperor was asking this time, but souring Jade's mood even further would be a terrible idea.

“I thank you for your consideration.”

“But I am asking you about Luke. I want info.”

“What makes you think I know about him anyway?”

Anise shrugged.

“You're you, Colonel. If you don't know, then no one knows.”

“You children exaggerate the extend of my knowledge.”

“Well, older men like you are bound to be wiser and stuffs anyway. Common sense and all. By the way, did you just eat curry, Colonel? I swear I smell curry in here*.”

Oops.

Jade didn't seem offended, and just laughed dryly, but still Anise cursed herself for her carelessness. Really, she seemed to lose her ability to filter what's in her mind nowadays. Everyone chalked it up to her being in her rebellious phase, but still.

“Sorry.”

“No harm done, I suppose.”

Even if it's a jab aimed directly at his core, apparently.

“So. What do you want to know about him?”

Anise hesitated.

She played with the hem of her pink uniform, suddenly couldn’t resist to chew her lip.

The clock sounded so loud all of a sudden.

“Hey, Colonel…?”

“What is it, dear Anise?”

“He~y, Colonel.”

“I’m listening, Anise.”

“Do you remember… that day… in Eldrant?”

“Well, you might be too small to remember, Anise, but even though it was always bright in there, doesn’t mean we spent a whole day in Eldrant. You’d have to elaborate on which day you meant, Anise.”

That’s true, Anise thought with a sigh as she moved her doll from her back and hugged it as tight as she could.

“It felt like a very long day, but… yeah. Actually it was… days, wasn’t it?”

Anise couldn’t forget what happened though, even if she did forget sometimes that the last battle lasted nearly a week long.

_“So, why are you guys here? Van hasn't been beaten, right? Asch would have come if he has.”_

About Ginji.

That question was asked after he managed to calm Noelle, who didn't share his sentiment that him agreeing to Luke's proposal to ram Eldrant with Albiore was a good thing. He was hurt, and was taken to Grand Chokmah for treatment.

How could Anise hear such question? It was because before the battled Van, they went to Grand Chokmah among other places.

Why were they there in Grand Chokmah instead on battling it out in Eldrant?

True, they've all decided that they'd get in, beat the crap out of Van (some said stop, some said kill, but the point was they're all asking for a fight), and get out. It should be like that. Instead...

For some reason, a lot of reasons came to their minds, and they're compelled to have another trip around the world before they went to Van's place. They've reached the stairs. They've healed themselves in the memory circle. What they needed to do was to just climb, but...

But somehow, things came up.

A lot of things came up.

Things that could have wait. Things that weren't as important as their mission.

The truth was, they could have just climbed the stairs, but for some reason, they all decided against it. Anise had forgotten who used the wing bottle, when she realized it she was already at the entrance of Eldrant, with Noelle already there waiting. She was sure that that someone didn't ask for the others' opinion, he/she just used it. But none questioned that decision. No one objected to it.

She wondered how they seemed in Noelle's eyes.

She must be confused. But still, she didn't question them.

Like always, she pilot for them with a smile.

The one who answered Ginji too, in place of the group who couldn't admit it to him, was Noelle.

“It's re-stocking. We'll return there shortly.”

“I see. You've ran out of medicine, huh... That's bad, isn't it?”

Ginji then closed his eyes and sighed.

“... I wonder... if Asch has run out too.”

He told them then with a smile, while laughing a bit despite the pain he must be in. He told them that Asch was, as they must had noticed, a reckless idiot. His safety and well-being was never counted in his plans. Ginji had put medicines in his bag, not sure they'd be included in his to-bring list, but still, he was worried.

He'd forgotten. Did he told him that he'd put medicines there?

“Don't worry, he noticed.”

Luke had answered.

“That's great. So, you caught up to him? He's not fighting alone?”

“Yeah. We met up with him, and somehow, we managed to make him go with us. He wouldn't join us to re-stock though. Said something about it's embarrassing or stuffs. He said he’d rest as he waits.”

Ginji laughed.

“It's something he'd say, alright.”

“As you say, he is an idiot.”

It was a lie.

And yet, it felt like it wasn’t.

That time, what everyone thought was just a worst case scenario, what everyone thought wouldn’t happen if they’re just careful enough and be well prepared…

Only after they've finished everything, Luke asked Noelle to not wait in Eldrant. It's dangerous, he said. Jade agreed. They're destroying the fomicry facility, and since Eldrant wasn't completed yet, after its destruction it'd be too unstable and would most likely fall apart.

Everyone else gave excuses too. Ginji must be waiting. She needed to give progress report to those waiting in Chesedonia. There were other excuses too, but bottom line was that Noelle couldn't stay. She had to go.

Or else...

Anise knew. She thought so too. Luke’s words made her and everyone else realized.

They realized that they weren't going to come out of Eldrant together. They realized that someone would need to die. They realized that even if they couldn't accept it, they'd still had to let it happen.

They knew that it’d be Luke.

And so, they used all of things they could think up as excuses to prolong the time they had with him. If possible, they still wanted to do more. Surely, making up excuses would be easy, but, it's not good.

There's no going around it.

Even if they dreaded it so much, it's still needed to be done.

That's why, to create that path of no return, Noelle had to go.

Anise wondered if Noelle understood too as she saw the Albiore left Eldrant, destroying every possibility of them prolonging the battle even more.

And afterwards, Anise found out that Noelle understood completely.

After that, Noelle properly called Luke ‘Asch’ during the quick trip to Grand Chokmah to treat him for his headbash by Tear.

After heannounced that he’d be ‘Luke’ again, she’d always call him by that name, and always referred to his replica not by name he was never meant to use.

Unlike her brother.

“Hey, Colonel, don’t you think… Ginji… is messed up? In the head I mean?”

“That’s rude, Anise.”

Jade put down his documents, and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“And it’s such a jump from your previous question. I thought it’d be about Luke?”

“… it is. It is about Luke. I mean, it’s related to him, but… Colonel, just answer the question. You know how he would often say that he remembered Luke doing things that was actually done by Luke, right? What do you think about that? Don’t you think he’s messed up in the head or not?”

Realizing her own mistakes, Anise couldn’t help the tears which flowed from her brown eyes.

“Colonel… do you think… I’m messed up too?”

 

* * *

 

Florian didn’t answer.

He never explained what I had missed.

Sometimes, his exasperated smile would turn into a smirk, which made the hair on my nape stand. Sync was totally enjoying my confusion, I could tell. Inside he must be laughing.

“We bought a lot, didn’t we?”

He meant the candies, not the clothes.

“… are all of those for you?”

“Nope! It’s for Anise. She’s in need of a loooo~t of sugar. She’s can’t drink alcohol yet, you see?”

Ah. That explains the brandy and rum chocolates.

“She’s confused. She thinks she’s slowly forgetting your replica.”

Florian looked up to the reddening sky and continued before I could counter him that it’s impossible for someone to just forget the saviour of the whole world.

“Unlike Guy and Natalia, he’d always been ‘Luke’ to her. There’s never been a time when 'Luke'is someone else, so it’s harder on her. I guess, same could be said about Tear and Jade too, but you know they’re stronger and more mature than Anise.”

“… she’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“I know! She’s amazing!”

Florian exclaimed as he skipped and landed on top of the concrete fence safeguarding people from falling to the water. There’s pride in his eyes, and at that moment I had no doubt that the opinion was shared with Sync.

“She’s one of the strongest people I know! Maybe like, top three! And she’s so cool! Did you know she made Tokunaga herself? Of course, the fon machine for making it big is Dists, but still! Did you know her approval ranking is near eighty percent in Daath? And rising! She can brainwash people into thinking that replicas aren’t bad like it’s so easy! She’s as amazing as Natalia!”

“What’s with the sudden praise to Natalia…”

“I thought if I said it, you’d understand. After all, even if you do think she’s stronger than anyone, you wouldn’t stop protecting her, right?”

“… she doesn’t need protecting.”

Florian just laughed, walking backwards with amazing show of balance on top of the fence to match my pace, and started rambling about his days in Daath. About Tear who tutored him often, about Sync who wouldn’t say it but is always happy to be able to move and kick some dummies during martial art practice…

When he said dummies, I wondered if he really meant those practice target sack thingy or idiot weaklings who were learning with him. Knowing Sync, it could mean both.

We separated at the inn, because Florian said he had to pack up for tomorrow. He was about to enter, but hesitated and turned back to me and his face turned so serious I couldn’t associate it with any person I’ve seen with Ion genes.

“Luke, we’re the same, so I understand. But, please… be angry for Anise?”

I don’t get what he’s saying at all, but I assumed he thinks similarly to Tear and Noelle.

Be angry… for calling the dreck ‘Luke’ and me ‘Asch’…

Anise’s confusion, and Tear and Noelle’s disappointment in me might be connected then. If people’s confusion is the reason I should get angry perhaps I should try harder in correcting people.

Well, it’s not like I should try for long.

If only I could find where the dreck is. He’s not in the city. At least, he’s not in the shopping area. It’s doubtful he’d go to the residential area, he knew no one there and if I was him I’d want to be as far away as possible from Guy’s manor.

The palace… is the one place I hadn’t checked, but somehow I doubt he’d go to Jade at this point of time, not when he’s so distraught.

Where could he be now… after our conversation yesterday, somehow I get a bad feeling.

Since yesterday he turned out to be in the manor after all, I decided that it’s not time to panic.

Yet.

And yet, thinking that no one would have returned to the manor yet, I almost turned the place upside down looking for the replica. He’s not there. Not in the library, not in Guy’s workshop, not in the yard, nowhere.

But Natalia was there.

Face pale, body unmoving, sitting on the bench with blank eyes locked on documents in her hands. The well lit garden showcased the best in Malkuth’s flora, no doubt Pere had a hand in it, but not even their beauty seemed to be enough of calming influence for her.

As I approached her, I wondered if I should have get some of those brandy chocolates for Natalia too.

“… hey.”

“Good evening, Luke. You’re back.”

I sat next to her and wondered about how to proceed. It being Natalia, I could somewhat guess what’s bothering her. Add to the fact that she just talked to Peony.

“Talk to me.”

I decided to say in the end.

Natalia definitely reluctant to do so, as she kept quiet for a long time, but finally she gave in and whispered brokenly.

“The matter of replicas... I don't know what to do...”

Natalia confessed as she handed over the documents. I skimmed through it as I listened to her worries. It’s replica data from all over Malkuth. How many there were in which area, their conditions, like how many were still holding it together…

“I've tried... I think it could be better, but replica killings are almost unheard of these days. I'm glad of it, but...”

She paused and when I glanced at her she was biting her lower lip.

“But I... I can't stop them.”

“...”

“Everyday... more and more of them died. Doctor Shu estimated that by the end of the year, the last of them would have died already. Many see it as good news. Peony said that most nobles in Malkuth do too.”

“... Yeah. I've noticed.”

That's one of many things that the nobles disagreed with Natalia. And for some reason which was beyond me, they all thought that I agreed with them. Like I had something against replicas. I don't. I had something against particular replicas, like the dreck and Sync, but as for the rest?

If Natalia wasn't there I couldn't care less. Whether they die or not, I wouldn't feel a thing. But, because she's there, of course I'd support her. She wanted to find a way to save them, then get that traitor Spinoza and Shu to research them.

Never knew the first results of said research would explain my past condition.

“Here too… turns out not even Jade can help much, not with the restriction on fomicry research… Luke... what can I do?”

Unexpectedly, she asked me.

She must be really troubled if she even considered asking me for help.

Me… the one person perceived by the whole world to hate replicas with passion.

Though, I can only feel happy about it. Maybe it’s delusion, but I felt as if she could understand me perfectly. The kind her wouldn’t ask someone she knew hates replicas to save the replicas after all.

Or maybe, she trusts me. Enough that she believed that I’d help her even if I really do hate the replicas.

And yet…

“I don't know.”

Because, I myself didn't know how to be stronger, so I couldn't possibly suggest things to make people, replicas or not, stronger.

What I knew was how to fool myself. How to ignore my limit. How to keep going despite everything. That's not strength. That's just stubbornness. That could only lead to death and pain. And what I did didn't fix the situation at all.

Maybe... it only worsened it.

With the replica too.

Sure, everything that happened in year ND 2018 was my fault in essence (Natalia and Guy protested and said that it's Van's fault, but the oracles and Jade agreed that putting the fact that Van was the source of all evil aside, it was wrong of me to try to control the replica and enabled Van to hypnotize him which in turn caused the destruction of Akzeriuth), but his death in particular was because I couldn't keep up with his increasing need of fonon. His opened fonslots was one thing, having the jewel dispersing his fonon in addition was just too much.

I couldn't keep up.

And then, Big Bang happened, and he died.

I wondered why he didn't seem like he's holding a grudge against me. I was basically the reason everything went downhill after all.

He died saving the world I destroyed.

If I told Natalia to be stronger, she'd just break. She's forcing herself hard enough as it is. If everything turns out ruined on top of that...

I can’t make Natalia go through it. I can’t do that to her.

Although... if there's someone who could help Natalia with her problem, there could only be one person.

“... you should ask Florian.”

Natalia seemed surprised with my suggestion.

“Florian?”

“Yes. He's the only one who I think can help you.”

“But... Florian is not even taught fomicry. How can...?”

“Even if he can't tell you the reason he's still alive even after five years, you can at least take him to Shu and Spinoza to be examined.”

Natalia frowned at the reasoning. Perhaps because she thought of Florian as a person first and foremost, since she knows him personally. The fact that he's a replica might escape her most of the time.

“Five... years... that's...”

“Almost twice longer than the other replicas' life expectation, and the closest to my replica’s age when he disappeared. Also, he seems well enough and will probably still be fine and healthy in years to come. The problem is on the oracles. Anise won't easily let Florian goes anywhere out of her sight, but maybe Tear can be reasoned with.”

Tear would be with him, most likely. Anise would follow suit, if she's stubborn enough. Since Florian himself had sworn that he'd help me keeping them away, he wouldn't refuse Natalia if she asked him too.  
Also, since Florian said he want to find out how to give Sync his body, he'd probably even thank me for it.

(Please make it impossible, Sentiences)

Natalia stared at me with her glistening hazel eyes, as if in wonder.

“You really don't hate them, do you?”

“I don't. Whether they exist or not doesn't bother me. I couldn't care less about them.”

“But you still give me some sort of solution. At least, a thread I could hold into.”

Your wish is my command.

Right, there's no way I can tell her something like that.

“Thank you, Luke. You've always helped me. I don’t know how to make it up to you, but… I promise. I will.”

Absentmindedly I raised my pinky. Natalia seemed surprised, but giggled in the end and entwined our fingers together.

I know I don’t have the right to say it, the way I rushed to Jade without telling her and the fact that I decided to not return until the problem with the replica is solved, and yet at that moment I realized that maybe I’ve missed her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smells like curry : , I've been watching Viva Tales Of!, in which Zelos and Jade are hosts of. In... I forgot the title, but the guests are Phantasia people, Suzu Fujibayashi comments that Jade is... 'kareshu', or 'smells like old man', but the word 'kare' there is homophone with curry, which is well... Jade's favorite food.


End file.
